


The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]

by dieukyungsoo



Series: EXO UAU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, Consensual Sex, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KJD, M/M, Mild Language, XiuChen - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, kms, kpop, thelonggame, xcdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now."Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."





	1. Disclaimer & Dedications

A few things. I know this sort of thing can get long and boring, much like your math class, but this is way more important and hopefully more entertaining than that.

We'll get the most important things out of the way first.

The way you read this AU is unique and meant to enhance and enrich the story. However, for those unfamiliar with the method or who do not follow it, things can get pretty confusing. 

You are meant to read this AU the way it was written- one plot at a time. There are three plots (hence three books)- Liar (plot 1/ChanBaek); The Long Game (plot 2/XiuChen); Purple (plot 3/KrisHo). The plots overlap and intertwine and reading one plot and not the other two can result in confusion and getting lost. That means reading it like Chapter 1 of Liar, Chapter 1 of The Long Game, Chapter 1 of Purple, Chapter 2 of Liar, Chapter 2 of The Long Game, and so on and so forth...

I will try my best to provide and update links at the end of each chapter (previous and next).

Secondly, topics such as coarse language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, sexual intercourse (consensual and non-consensual), adultery, motor vehicle collisions, drowning, and other potentially triggering or grotesque are used and/or mentioned. These are used in moderation and are meant to be used as awareness, not glorification and romanticize. 

The Ofcom language guide has been used to provide sufficent warning at use of language, which you can find here (https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/). Please note that 'strong language' means words like dick and fuck are used, even though they may only appear once or twice. Warnings do not allude to how much is used, but language is used in moderation.

If you or anyone you know struggles with aspects of these, please do not be afraid to reach out and receive help- it truly is better in the long run.

Thirdly, any and all events and persons are fictional (representations) and uses of my own ideas. These are not meant to replicate those of any others, and if so, is purely coincidence and I applaud those because great minds think alike.

Finally, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone involved in the making of this, but mainly the Main Thots; Imane, Rachel, Sheikh, Sydney, Lexie, Rachel, and Era. You hoes are my inspiration and motivation and none of this would be possible without you. Shei, thank you for being my sense of humour and killing Sehun's great aunt. Rachel, for being the Jongin to my Kyungsoo and serving as a reminder to stay angsty. Imane, for allowing me to look up to you and being the best model I could ask for. Lexie, for adding your own touches and making this the best it can be. Sydney, for the never ending support, editing, and shipping- Sailor thanks you. And Era, for being the best spouse- those 101 Dates will be alive soon enough. Never forget that I love and am grateful to all of you and that Jongin has UFO nipples.


	2. I / Twice As Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language

_ -Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017- _

The dorm door opened, the brunet sticking his head in, letting himself in. "Hey, Min!" he half shouted, half whined.   


Before he could continue on, the older man came around the corner, towel drying his hair with a dark red towel. "Before you say anything, a) yes, I've heard about Lu's party, b) Zitao told me even if Lu somehow drops off the face of the Earth, this party is still happening this year, and c) no whining in my dorm."   


Kim Jongdae pouted crossing his arms, letting out a loud whine. "You never let me do anything, Min! And besides, that wasn't what I was asking. I wanted to know if you had the hair dryer, or if Kris never returned it."   


"It's in the washroom." Kim Minseok said, gesturing to the washroom with his head. "I'm still using it though, so you can't pack it up yet."   


"Min!" Jongdae whined again. "You're stressing me out here! Besides, you have that towel." Jongdae uncrossed his arms, moving his hands and arms about while speaking. Unlike Minseok, Jongdae was quite an animated person while speaking, especially when he whined.   


"Five minutes." Minseok said, releasing his hair from the towel. "I'm almost done, I swear." He ran a hand through his hair, which left a purple residue on his hands.   


"It's purple, Min." Jongdae blurted, in awe and shock of the sudden hair colour change. He didn't move his arms around and such this time, but instead squinted at Minseok's hair.   


"Shit, I thought it was blue." the other commented, rolling his eyes. "I know it's purple, I just did it!" He grabbed the blow dryer, flicking it on.   


"Lose another bet, Minnie?" Jongdae remarked, leaning against the wall while his friend blow dried his hair. Dae crossed his arms and ankles, letting his head loll against the wall lazily.   


"Shut up before I make you, _ Arschloch _ ." Min scoffed, turning the hair dryer off and unplugging it after a few moments. It didn't take him long to dry his hair; it was mostly towel dried already. He wrapped the black cord around it, handing it to Jongdae. "There. Is that all you wanted?"   


Jongdae shook his head, taking the dryer from him. "Min, I wanted to know if you were going to Lu's party. And I'm going to pretend I know what that means."   


"Are you going?" Minseok asked, raking his hands through his hair. Purple residue still came off on his hands, although much fainter this time. He promptly wiped his hands on his jeans.   


"I'll go if you go, Min."   


"Dammit, I was gonna say that."   


"So, are we going or not, Min?"   


"Dunno. You wanna go or not?"   


"Minnie, you choose."   


" _ Non _ , you."   


The two men went back and forth like that for awhile, not wanting to drag the other somewhere he didn't want to go, but not wanting to go alone, either.   


"Fine!" Minseok exclaimed, holding his arms out to his sides after Jongdae started whining about how Minseok just had to be the one to choose. He huffed, running a hand through his hair, only to be left with purple residue and regret.   


He strolled over to the coffee table in the centre of the room, and scooped to dice off the table. They were left there after a board game was abandoned and never cleaned up. He shook the dice in his hands. "Seven or higher we go, six or lower we don't."   


Jongdae didn't say anything, just nodded and peered over at Minseok's strong yet slim hands, shaking the dice.   


It was those hands that released the dice, allowing them to tumble back down onto the table. The first die tumbled into a three. The second rolled off of the table and onto the floor, hitting Jongdae's toe.   


"Min, it's a five." he said softly, squatting down to pick it up between his small, feeble fingers. He looked up at his purple haired friend, trying to place his tongue on something purple he reminded him of.   


"Five plus three is..." Minseok trailed off, biting his bottom lip as he counted on his fingers.   


"Min. It's eight." Jongdae informed, standing back up. "Can you not do basic math?"   


Minseok pushed his friend lightly, throwing him off centre slightly. "I'm a linguistics major, not a math major." He rolled his eyes.   


"And I'm a history major, Min, and I still know it." he said, regaining his balance.   


"So, eight is greater than seven. That means we're going. What time did they say it started at?" He reached over and took the die from Jongdae, pocketing it and the other he had scooped up.   


"No changing the subject, Min!" Jongdae shouted, walking backwards towards the door. "And I heard Zitao shout nine thirty earlier!"   


"Be here for nine then and we'll walk over together later!" Minseok called back over his shoulder. He was crouched down again, beginning to pack the board game up.    


Jongdae called out a farewell, and then left the dorm, closing the door shut behind him.   


Minseok straightened up, holding the now packed up board game in his hands. He looked down at it, and then strolled over to a half-packed box, shoving it inside.   


He completely forgot about the two dice he had stowed away in his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:[ **Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (1282 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036229)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."  
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (1173 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036229)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> ~
> 
> Translations;  
> Arshloch (Asshole) [German]  
> Non (No) [French]


	3. II / Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Strong language; alcohol consumption; implied sexual references

_-Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017-_

Kim Minseok stepped into the dorm, standing beside his friend Kim Jongdae, at around ten at night.  
   

The lights were off, the strobe lights of death already on and flashing. The music was loud, and instantly began to give Minseok a small headache.  
   

"C'mon, Min." Jongdae said gently, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go find some drinks."  
   

Both Minseok and Jongdae were not very heavy drinkers. Minseok inhaled coffee, whereas Jongdae was more of a tea drinker. They both preferred wrapping their hands around warm cups of steamy drinks, instead of holding a plastic cup that crumples easily.  
   

Jongdae let go of Minseok, gasping and surging through the crowd. Minseok tried his best to follow, pushing through people. He quickly lost Jongdae, and stood on tiptoe to try and peer above the heads of people to find his friend. However, it was only a few moments before Jongdae had returned, two red plastic cups in hand. The crowd pushed around them, and Jongdae stood close to Minseok, handing him one of the cups.  
   

Minseok took the cup, looking down inside it. The cup was a little over half way full. He looked back up at Jongdae, who had already placed the cup to mouth. He brought it back down, making a face and inhaling sharply. "Ooh, that's strong, Min."  
   

Minseok followed suit, taking a swig of the cup as well. Jongdae was right- from the small sip alone, he could already feel the force of the alcohol. His headache became stronger. "What is it?" Minseok asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music.  
   

Jongdae shrugged. "I'm not sure, Min." He, too, spoke loudly. "I just saw Tao and some other guys holding different bottles about this big-" he held his hands up, trying to show the large size of the bottle. "and dumping a shit load of that into a bin with other shit in it."  
   

"Whatever it is, it's not half bad." Minseok shrugged, finishing off his cup.  
   

Jongdae and Minseok went back for a few more drinks, and then went back to where the surge of people were, bouncing and dancing amongst them. They ran into a few people they knew, having small conversations. Minseok watched as Jongdae moved his arms about, talking to someone he didn't recognize (he didn't think Jongdae recognized him either) about gas prices. They both spoke very passionately about it, and Minseok began to worry about the amount of drinks they all had.  
   

They watched Luhan stand up on a counter, yelling something about rubbering up and stomach pumps, but it was too loud to hear everything and Minseok was too tipsy to care.  
   

"Jongdae!" a voice cried, cutting through the crowd. "Minseok!"  
   

The two boys turned, and saw Jongdae's roommate, Byun Baekhyun, pushing through the crowd to them. He also had a red cup in his hand.  
   

"Baekhyunnie!" Jongdae cried, reaching forward and grabbing his wrist, pulling him closer to them. "How are you? Where's that guy you said you were meeting up with?"  
   

Baekhyun shrugged. "Soberer than you. And I can't find him, but who cares. He probably ended up getting distracted by someone else. Which is fine, I didn't really like him, I mean, I _liked_ him, but not as much as I like other people, and I didn't _like like_ him, ya know?" Minseok wasn't entirely following, but somehow it strangely made sense.  
   

"You'll find someone else." Min piped up, shoving his shoulder gently.  
   

Baekhyun nodded, smiling. "I will. In fact, I have! Look at him." Baekhyun pointed across the way to a tall boy, his hair a deep red. He was really tall, so tall he stuck up above the crowd more than most. He had a red cup up to his mouth, a slightly agitated look across his face. Minseok knew him; he'd seen him before. He had a name, obviously, and Minseok knew it, just couldn't place his tongue on it.  
   

"Jongdae, I want it." he said, a spark of awe in his voice.  
   

Jongdae handed his cup to Minseok, and then took Baekhyun's shoving the rest of it down his threat. Baekhyun was about to protest, pushing at the cup before Jongdae brought it away. He reached for one of the other cups he had given to Minseok. "I'm helping you, Baek." Dae said, shoving the other drink down his throat, and handing him the third.  
   

Minseok didn't know Baekhyun as well as Jongdae. The two had roomed together since their first year. Alas, Minseok did know Baekhyun couldn't hold his liquor well, and unfortunately found that out the hard way.  
   

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning, aren't I?" Baekhyun asked, swallowing sharply and handing the cup back to Jongdae.  
   

"Jokes on you, you're gonna hate yourself in the morning no matter what." Jongdae told him.  
   

"Damn, you're right." Baekhyun muttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
   

Jongdae took Baekhyun by the shoulders, starting him deep in the eyes. "Do you remember what I showed you?"  
   

"That you can bend your leg up to your head?" Baekhyun questioned, and Dae shook his head. "Oh!" he exclaimed, clicking his tongue. "How to put the condom on with my mouth!"  
   

Jongdae exclaimed "Exactly!" at the same time Minseok stared at his friend in horror, exclaiming " _¿Qué mierda?_ "  
   

Jongdae looked at Minseok, shrugging. "Min, it's a useful skill." Baek nodded in agreement.  
   

"I'm blocking you." he sighed, shaking his head.  
   

"Okay, go get it!" Jongdae yelled, releasing his friend and slapping him hard on the back, and then shoving him into the crowd. Tipsy from the drinks, he lost his balance, crashing right into the tall, red haired man.  
   

"You think they're going to do okay?" Minseok asked. He picked up more drinks, handing one to Jongdae, who nodded.  
   

"They're gonna be great, Min." he slurred, raising the new drink to his lips.  
   

Minseok, who was already under influence from the countless drinks he had had, was done. Exhausted. He was socially drained, having pretended to know and remember conversations with what felt like an entire population of a country. He was tired, his headache throbbing. He had spent a lot of the night dancing and singing, and had even sang a small rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ with Zhang Yixing. He vaguely remembered holding the younger man close to his chest.  
   

He pulled on Jongdae's arm. "Dae. Wanna head back now?" he stuck out his bottom lip, pleading.  
   

Jongdae thought for a moment, turning the question over, and then frowned, shrugging. "Sure. You feelin' okay, Min?"  
   

Minseok nodded, making his way to the door, Jongdae following. "Yeah. Just a bit of a headache is all."  
   

"Min, can we go back to your dorm?" Jongdae asked, shoving a hand in his jean pocket once they left the dorm. The hall lights were on, and both the boys squinted as they let their eyes adjust to the blinding light. "Baekhyun may bring that guy back, and I don't wanna see or hear more than I have to. And we both know Yixing wouldn't bring anyone back to yours."  
   

Jongdae had a point. Minseok's roommate, Zhang Yixing, wasn't really the type of guy to bring someone back to the dorm. If anything, he wouldn't even be returning to the dorm, probably collapsing at Luhan's or opting to go back to Kris or Tao's. "Whatever." Minseok said, tripping a bit before regaining his balance. "We can watch a movie or something."  
   

Jongdae lit up. "Can we watch _Ferris Bueller_ ? Please, Min? Please?" he gave Minseok those wide puppy eyes no one could resist, and Minseok sighed.  
   

"But Ferris is such an asshole."  
   

"And so are you, Min."  
   

"Shut up before I lock you out of my dorm."  
   

"I'll yell until you let me in. You'll let me in, Minnie."  
   

"Then I'll ignore you. Or tune you out."  
   

"Fine then, Min. I'll sleep outside."  
   

Minseok laughed. "Dae, you are like, a princess when you sleep. I'm talking fluffed pillows, heated blankets, face and eye masks, all of it. The only thing you need is birds to come through your window and put a robe on for you in the morning. There is no way in hell you're sleeping outside."  
   

"Fuck you, Kim Minseok." Jongdae grumbled, digging a key out of his back jean pocket. He shoved it into the keyhole of a door, and shoved it open, stepping into Minseok and Yixing's dorm.  
   

The two shuffled in, taking their shoes off and emptying their pockets. "Boot up Netflix." Minseok mumbled, rifling through a box. "I'm gonna change."  
   

"Will you loan me a shirt, Min?" Dae asked, taking off his shirt. "Someone spilt something on it." He tossed it to the side, and Minseok kicked the box in frustration, shuffling over to the sofa. Jongdae was already nestled in, blankets across him. He had the remote in hand, locating the movie.  
   

"I can't find any shirts." Minseok leaned his head on Jongdae's shoulder as the movie started up. "I'll find something in the morning when I'm sober."  
   

"Speaking of sobering up." Jongdae murmured. "Get me some water, Min."  
   

"Get some yourself, _Fotze_ ."  
   

"No." Jongdae whined. "I'm comfy, Minnie. And you're closer."  
    

While Ferris' parents left the room, Minseok sighed and got up. He found a cup, a plastic jumbo one of Yixing's. It was a _Star Wars_ movie collector cup. He ran it under the tap, and then chugging from it as he walked back over to the sofa, handing it to Jongdae. He then situated himself back on the sofa. He rested his head on Dae's shoulder again, and Jongdae turned his face into Minseok's freshly dyed hair.  
   

"I love you, Kim Minseok." Jongdae mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of his head.  
   

"I love you too, Dae." Minseok said, almost incoherently. He was too drunk to completely register what either one of the were saying. If he had been sober, listening to what they had been saying, he would have felt the skipped beat of his heart and the warmth of his cheeks flushing.  
   

"No, Min. Like, _love love_ you." Jongdae continued, and Minseok sat up, facing the other boy.  
   

"I like, _love love_ you, too." he made sure he spoke clear enough and his words weren't overly slurred.  
   

Jongdae and Minseok sat there, on the sofa, staring at each other. Minseok's eyes wandered all over Jongdae, dancing over his body his slightly parted lips, tracing over his chiseled jawline.  
   

As Minseok brought his eyes up Jongdae's cheekbones, the other boy leaned forward, pressing his lips against his.  
   

Minseok didn't hesitate in kissing him back. This was something he had been waiting _years_ for. He wrapped an arm around Jongdae's waist and pulled him closer, quickly deepening the kiss, and Jongdae placed a hand on Minseok's cheek, steadying his face. Jongdae tasted fruity and sweet, effects of the mixed alcohol and the small candies Jongdae often had on him.  
   

As Minseok reached down with his free hand to steady himself as he gently pushed Jongdae down against the sofa, Jongdae reached up and raked his hand through Minseok's hair, running his hand down his back and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
   

Minseok sat up, tugging his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. He quickly bent back down, pressing his face against Dae's again, his chest against his.  
   

Their hands immediately flew to each other again, tugging at remaining fabrics and running against chests and backs and cupping faces and cheeks and wrapping around necks as lips trailed down from the others mouth to his jaw and down his neck and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (7759 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (1173 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036229)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> ~
> 
> Translations;  
> Fotze (German) [Cunt]  
> Que Mierda (Spanish) [What the hell]


	4. III / Straight Jongdae, Gay Minseok, and a Screaming Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language; implied sexual references

_-Day 2; Thursday, June 1st, 2017-_

Kim Jongdae was not gay. He had many girlfriends, and could get many more. He could get a boyfriend if he wanted to, but Kim Jongdae was not gay.

One can only assume how surprised Kim Jongdae was when he awoke, passed out naked and sleeping in the arms of his best friend, Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok, however, was the gayest son of a bitch Jongdae had ever laid eyes on. In all the years Jongdae had known him, he had never done anything remotely heterosexual, and had went so far as to cry when a girl tried to hold his hand in the second grade. 

But alas, Kim Jongdae was not gay. And whatever had happened last night was nothing but the alcohol talking, and Jongdae quickly clambered out of Minseok's grasp, not caring if he woke him or not.

He stumbled away a few steps, pain shooting throughout him, and he bit his lip, lowering himself to the ground, leaning against the side of the sofa he and Minseok fell asleep on.

Jongdae took in his surroundings- 'are you still watching?' displayed on the television screen, a puddle of water to his right, caused by an upturned plastic jumbo  _Star Wars_  movie collector cup. He was undoubtedly at Minseok's dorm. His and Minseok's clothes were scattered about, and bracing through the pain, Jongdae began to sort through the garments, locating what was his.

He had tugged on nothing but his boxers when he found his phone. Despite the (mutual, friendship kind) love that Jongdae held for Minseok, Jongdae felt nothing more at that moment but to get out of that dorm. 

He could address what happened with Minseok at some other point in time, but right now he needed out. He fumbled through his phone, clicking Byun Baekhyun's contact, dialling and calling his roommate. He held the phone to his ear, only to get Baekhyun's answering machine. 

Jongdae tried calling him again, and again, and text and text him. He was so desperate for Baekhyun, for him to assure him it was nothing and the reason he felt this way was because he was panicking, and Jongdae had reached out to Baekhyun in any way he could through his phone, spamming his Snapchat and Instagram and Twitter. If he had a MySpace, that would have surely been blown up, too. 

Jongdae found his shirt, holding it up. He didn't remember much from last night, but somehow he had ended up with a large, ugly stain on his shirt, and his nose curled when he brought it close to his face.

Jongdae was yet to hear from Baekhyun, and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into. It was nearing nine, and Baekhyun had always been an early riser.

"Jongdae?" Minseok's voice cut through the atmosphere, shocking Jongdae and he brought his eyes up to look at the purple haired man who was now sitting up on his sofa, rubbing an eye with his hand tiredly.

Jongdae didn't say anything, but instead looked up at Minseok, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Good morning." Minseok smiled, removing his hand from his face. "What time is it?"

Jongdae still didn't say anything, but instead just noticed the quickening pace of his heartbeat as he laid eyes on Minseok. It was just the panic, he reminded himself. 

If the situation couldn't get any worse, Jongdae whipped his head around at the sound of the dorm door opening. Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok's roommate for the year, stepped into the dorm. He shouted something in Chinese, happiness filling his voice.

Minseok called something over his shoulder, also in Chinese, and Jongdae couldn't make out what it was, he didn't speak Chinese, he shouldn't be here, his heart was racing, quickening and quickening and a lump formed in his throat as he bit his lip and grabbed his clothes and phone, pulling his pants on as he raised himself from the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like." Jongdae said, breathless, his shirt and phone in his hands. "I-I-"

Jongdae didn't finish his statement, and instead shakily pushed past Yixing in his loud, bright yellow shirt and grabbed his shoes, tugging open the dorm door as his phone vibrated in his hand.

He heard a voice call after him as he hurried down the hall, the lights just as loud and bright as Yixing's shirt, but Jongdae ignored whomever was shouting at him, and instead found his way outside, throwing up into a nearby bush as his phone went off again.

Jongdae sat on the grass, trying to steady his breathing and his shaking limbs, pulling his stained shirt and shoes on as he glanced at his phone.

_You have 10 missed calls from "_ Baekhyunnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (7759 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (5507 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	5. IV / Graduation, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; alcohol consumption

_ -Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017- _

Kim Minseok paced around the gym, walking circles around Kris Wu, Xi Lu Han, and Kim Junmyeon.    


They were awaiting to be let into the auditorium for the graduation ceremony, and the gym was loud with chatter. He, Kris, and Junmyeon had arrived with Seo Juhyun, who was now only a few feet away, chatting with some others she seemed to know.   


They were all dressed well; formally. They were supposed to be wearing robes, but the majority of students were quite tall, and considering there was a large amount of them, the school ran out of fabric for everyone. They couldn't get another order in until after graduation, so basically said 'fuck it' and let the students wear whatever, as long as it was formal enough.   


Minseok was quite nervous- fuck, he was graduating university. He had to do this thing called 'adulting' now, which he was not thrilled about. He also worried over the ceremony and everything that could go wrong within the next few hours.   


"Twenty seven." Junmyeon said, counting off the number of laps Minseok had paced around the small group. "Twenty eight."   


"How are you not dizzy yet?" Kris asked, laughing. He slipped into Chinese, and Junmyeon, who was sidled up against Kris, under his arm, shot him a look, confused.   


"He's not spinning fast enough." Luhan commented, also in Chinese, and Junmyeon sighed, giving up on understanding the conversation. "Twirl him around a few times." Luhan sat on the floor of the gym at the feet of the others.   


"I'm okay, but thanks." Minseok snapped, halting his pacing for once. "I'm just nervous, is all. It kinda bugs me that you guys don't seem all that nervous or scared or anything." He faced Junmyeon, translating what they had said.    


That's what Minseok was here for- linguistics and translation, focusing more on the translation side of things. He loved the feeling of allowing people to connect and understand one another, despite the barriers of language.   


Junmyeon laughed. "Christ, Minseok. Do you how nervous we are? Kris and I laid on the kitchen tile in the dorms for an hour. Just thinking about everything."   


"That's what we were doing?" Kris asked, looking at him, confused. "I had an existential crisis for a few minutes and then fell asleep for a bit."   


"So that's why it was so quiet." Junmyeon muttered. "Makes sense."   


"I took a few shots before I came here." Luhan added, and then opened the side of his jacket, revealing a silver flask tucked inside. "I smuggled some more in, too."   


"Give me that." Kris said, releasing Junmyeon and grabbing the flask from Lu. Minseok snatched the flask from Kris, turning his back and unscrewing the cap before Kris could reach out to take it back. He brought the flask to his lips, chugging a small amount before he lowered it and handed it off to Kris, who in turn took a swig as well. Both promptly choked afterwards, coughing at the strength of it.   


"Hey!" Lu cried, reaching for it. Kris offered it to Junmyeon, who shook his head. "That's all I have. And if you keep showing it off you're gonna get me in trouble!" Kris shrugged and took another sip from the flask before handing it back to Luhan, who tucked it back into his jacket.   


"What is that, anyways?" Minseok asked, and it was Luhan's turn to shrug.   


"Man, I don't know. Er Guo Tou maybe?"   


"Shit man, really?" Kris asked. "Shouldn't have drunk it, then."   


"You drink that shit straight?" Minseok questioned. The alcohol was strong, much stronger than whatever they had the other night.   


"Well, you're not supposed to drink that much at once." Luhan stood up and brushed himself off.   


"When are we going in?" Kris whined, leaning against Junmyeon, who struggled to keep and push him up.   


"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna go find Jongdae quick." Minseok told his friends.   


"But Jongdae is in the auditorium." Junmyeon said.   


"I know. I'll be quick, I just have to tell him something." Minseok waved him off. "I'll be here before first call."   


"I'll text you when we get first call." Kris said, and Minseok darted out of the gym before anyone could say anything else.   


He dashed from the gym to the auditorium. He felt nervous and afraid, and wanted somewhere-  _ someone _ \- he could feel safe and secure with.    


He wanted the sense and feeling of familiarity, and the only thing he could think of now was with Jongdae.   


Minseok pushed through the side door, barging into the auditorium. It was busy and loud, even more so than the gym.    


He scanned the crowd briefly, and immediately spotted the deep red hair that belonged to Park Chanyeol sticking up above the crowd. If Park Chanyeol was there, Kim Jongdae shouldn't be too far behind.   


Pushing through people filtering in, Minseok stopped at the row where his friends sat, grabbing onto the arm rest of the aisle seat where Oh Sehun sat. "Jongdae." he said breathlessly, peering down the row. "Jongdae!" he exclaimed once he spotted his friend, and began to climb into the aisle over the feet of Sehun and grabbing onto Zhang Yixing's shoulder, trying to reach Jongdae.   


"Woah, Min!" Kim Jongdae cried, jumping out of his seat. He gestured for Min to move out of the row, but he didn't move back until Yixing stood up as well, gently pushing and moving him out of the way.   


"Are you okay?" Yixing asked, stepping out as well. Sehun now sat in his seat with his legs pulled up against his chest as Jongdae scuffled past the others, trying their best to make room for him to come through.   


"I need Jongdae." Minseok told Yixing, trying to push him out of the way and back into the row.   


"Min, Minnie!" Jongdae grabbed Minseok by the shoulders. "Is everything alright?"   


Minseok shook his head. "I need to talk to you."   


"Fine. But Min, why aren't you in the gym? You'll get called up soon."    


"I need to talk to you, Dae!" Minseok repeated, and Jongdae lifted one of his hands off of him and laid it on Yixing's arm instead.    


"I've got it from here." he said, and Yixing nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back, okay?" Yixing nodded again and told Jongdae something, but Minseok wasn't listening. He was focused on Jongdae's hands on his shoulder and the small of his back, guiding him out of the auditorium and through a pair of doors.   


They reached the outdoors, and Jongdae ran his hand along Minseok's arm and gripped his hand, leaving the small of his back. He pulled him around to the side of the building and then stopped. The two stood amidst some grass that seemed to have gone uncut for a bit, and the blades of the grass tickled their ankles and shins.   


"Minseok." he said, grabbing Min's other hand and holding it in his, staring him in the eye. "Is everything alright?"   


"I'm scared, Dae." He too, looked Jongdae in the eye.   


"You're going to do fine, Min." Dae consoled. "You go up and take a little piece of paper and you're done. Not that hard. And you're secure afterwards- you already have a job!"   


Jongdae was right- Minseok had already contacted a few translation companies and one had agreed to accept him.   


"But still." Minseok argued. "It's not just graduation and the workforce. This is it. I'm done. I have to find a stable place to live, manage my own money, keep my job, so many other things. And on top of doing basic human things, and somehow I'm supposed to settle down and have a family? Why do the sitcoms and dramas make it look so easy, Dae?"    


"You're overthinking this, Min." Jongdae said, releasing Minseok's hands and pulling him into a close hug. Their faces were tucked into one another's necks, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. "Just take everything one step at a time. Like a game, just a little bit at a time. Slowly, Min. Slowly." Jongdae said softly, playing with the ends of Minseok's hair.   


Minseok's breathing calmed down as he did, but his grip on Jongdae didn't loosen. "Are you okay now?" Jongdae asked, and Minseok nodded. "I'm going to walk you back to the gym now, Min." He released Minseok and took his hand again, and they stepped out of the grass and back onto the path, towards the gym building.   


Jongdae stopped at the door, and before he opened the door, regarded Minseok one last time. "You're going to do great, Minseok." He then took the other boy's face in his hands.   


Quickly, Jongdae pressed his lips against his, but before he could rip away Minseok's hands were on his cheeks, holding his face to his, and didn't hesitate in kissing him back.   


They stayed like that for a few minutes, but felt like an eternity of bliss in Minseok's mind.   


Jongdae still tasted sweet, but not as fruity as he did last time. His lips were no longer laced with the taste of alcohol, but there was no doubt that Dae tasted the twang of whatever Luhan had given him earlier.    


One of Dae's hands slid from his cheek and down his neck to rest on his shoulder, and Minseok did not loosen nor lose his grip on Jongdae's face.   
  


Finally, Jongdae ripped away, and Minseok's hand fell around his neck. He fixated his gaze on Jongdae's neck, the part where his neck began to meet his shoulder, but not quite what Minseok knew to be a faint collarbone.    


"For good luck." Jongdae uttered. "Not that you need it, Min. Are you okay to go in on your own?" Minseok nodded, and slowly Jongdae stepped away, letting their hands slide down the other to fall back at their sides.   


Minseok pushed the door to the gym open as he watched Jongdae walk choppily backwards, his hands shoved in the front pockets of his pants, their gazes never leaving one another.   


Minseok finally slipped in and closed the door behind him when he saw Jongdae turn the corner and began walking forward.   


"Dude, you're literally just in time." Kris said as Minseok re-approached the group. "They're just about to do first call."   


Later that night, Kim Minseok stood in line, sandwiched between other graduates. He sat beside them on stage, awaiting for his name to be called to accept his piece of paper.   


It didn't take him long to find Jongdae within the auditorium audience, and he locked gazes with him once again, and didn't look away until he stepped up when it was his turn. Even then still, he stayed focused on Jongdae, that small reminder that he was okay and that everything was okay.   


Jongdae reminded him that he was doing great, and that he just needed to take everything one step at a time.   


Despite his worries before, graduation wasn't horrible. For Minseok, at least. Perhaps Jongdae's good luck kiss did him well, because after receiving their diplomas, Kris fell down the steps leading outside (causing Junmyeon to drive off campus to pick up hydrogen-peroxide, Polysporin and bandages), and Lu somehow got his earring caught in Sehun's jacket, who then cried because Huang Zitao had ripped a hole in the jacket trying to free them both.   


The group, which consisted of Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Xi Lu Han, Zhang Yixing, and Minseok himself, hung around for quite a bit after graduation outside. The ten of them found a place amongst the grass of campus and laid about, passing Luhan's flask around.   


While Junmyeon cleaned up the back of Kris' leg, Tao turned to Sehun. "Aren't you like, a first year?" he asked, handing Luhan's flask off to Yixing.   


Sehun shook his head. "Second."   


"Then how the hell did you get here?"   


"I came to see Luhan graduate. But he said he had already used his free ticket on you, so I was going to pay my way in. I ended up getting stuck in line behind some family from like, Australia or something. Anyways, they spoke English, but not enough Korean to understand that the girl at the front of the line was asking for their tickets and money to get in.   


"So I helped them- apparently I speak English now- and then they paid for me to get in, too. I was gonna sit with them, too, but then I saw you guys. They were really nice; I'm pretty sure I agreed to go see them over the summer."   


"I can help you with more English over the summer if you want." Minseok told Sehun as Kris yelled out a slew of curse words when Junmyeon pressed more hydrogen-peroxide to the back of his leg.    


"I thought you were coming to visit me in China!" Luhan whined.   


"I'll make time for all of you, shush it." Sehun snapped.   


"What are you all doing over break?" Chanyeol asked, untying Baekhyun's shoelaces, despite his protests.   


"I'm going back home to China." Luhan said, taking his flask back from Yixing. "I'm going to look into work there- I know a guy who can help me get in."   


"My mom said she was going to take my grandmother and I on a cruise." Yixing contributed. "I guess I'm spending a few weeks seasick."   


Baekhyun laughed. "You look seasick just thinking about it." He reached over for Luhan's flask. "But I plan on finally beating my Final Fantasy game. I'm gonna make Lightning my bitch."   


"How  _ dare _ you speak down to women like that!" Yixing shouted, and then stood up shakily, wobbling over to a cluster of bushes and promptly retching into them.   


Luhan groaned, standing up. "I knew he had that flask for too long." He walked over to Yixing, placing a hand on his back.   


"Junmyeon!" Kris yelled, swatting his hand away. "That's enough, you're making my leg feel worse than before." Junmyeon promptly tucked the hydrogen-peroxide away and spread some Polysporin over Kris' leg, and then fiddled with a bandage for it.   


"What are you two dipshits doing for summer?" Jongdae asked them.   


"I'm trying to make it back to China." Kris sighed, smoothing a bandage Junmyeon placed on his leg over.   


Junmyeon turned to Jongdae, shrugging. "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably volunteer somewhere or something." He placed another bandage on Kris' leg.   


"Goody two shoes." Kris rolled his pant leg back down while Junmyeon placed the bandages back in the bag he had gotten from the convenience store.   


"I'm apparently going to Australia." Sehun chimed in, turning the topic back to not only summer plans but himself.   


"I plan on catching up on sleep," Chanyeol began. "but I'll probably end up staying up later anyways. I bought a new guitar and piano online, so I'll probably fiddle with those a lot."   


"You play piano?" Baekhyun asked, and Chanyeol nodded. "I know a little." Baekhyun continued. "You should teach me some more sometime."   


At that moment, Luhan and Yixing strolled back over, arguing in Chinese, and Kris threw himself into that conversation, pointing aggressively at Tao, who looked offended.   


"I'm going to go inside." Jongdae sighed, standing up from where he was sitting beside Minseok.   


"I'll come with." Minseok said. He began to stand up, but Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.   


Minseok's shoulder tingled, as if someone had shocked him there. He looked up at Jongdae as he removed his hand. "No, I'm fine on my own, Min. Washroom break." He turned around and started walking away, and Minseok watched him leave.   


It wasn't until after Baekhyun had stood up and fallen on top of Minseok as Chanyeol laid on the ground, laughing because he had tied Baekhyun's shoelaces together, that Minseok realized that Jongdae had walked in the opposite direction of the buildings.   
  
After Baekhyun rolled off of him, Minseok excused himself, running in the direction Jongdae had went.  


Minseok ventured into more field on campus, and he spotted Jongdae, lying on his back in the grass a few paces away.   


As he jogged closer to him, he could see the way the sun's rays hit Jongdae, illuminating his cheeks and jawline and dancing over his closed eyelids and laying gently over his fingertips.   


Minseok lowered himself to the ground, laying with Jongdae in the grass. He laid his head by his, his body spread out the other way. If you looked from above, they would have formed an 'L' shape.   


"I thought I told you I was fine on my own, Min." Jongdae said, still not opening his eyes.   


Minseok was quite the opposite, gazing up at the sky and studying the different shapes the clouds made. "Yeah, but you also said you were going for a washroom break."   


"Min, I think you're forgetting that unlike you, I'm totally okay with taking a piss in the woods."   


"I didn't know washroom breaks included naps on the lawn."   


"Min. Just go back, okay? I said I was fine, and I am, Min. I'll be back in a minute."   


"I'll wait. I'll walk you back."   


Jongdae didn't protest, but he didn't agree, either. Instead he just laid there, not ignoring but not acknowledging Minseok, either.   


And Minseok laid there with him, his eyes up to the sky but his attention to Jongdae.    


He moved his hand over, placing it overtop of Dae's.

 

Jongdae moved his hand away, placing it over his chest instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (9393 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (8289 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	6. V / Hurricane Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; strong language

_ -Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017- _

As Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae laid in the grass, Minseok couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to what is him and Jongdae.   


The kisses, spur of the moment kisses, kisses that tasted of sweetness.   


The nights they spent together, whether it was the other night with the grasps and gasps or the nights when they were seven, watching movies under Jongdae's covers late into the night when his mom thought they were long asleep.   


Every time he had held Jongdae, when he kissed him with everything he had but yet held back. When Minseok picked Jongdae up and threw him into his new swimming pool at fifteen.   


Every single waking and sleeping moment he has spent with Kim Jongdae, over twenty years.   


He thought of those nights, lying awake in bed, realizing he was indeed in love with his best friend.   


It wasn't a crush, it wasn't hormones, it was utter love. He was head-over-heels for a guy whom he knew wouldn't begin to understand, but perhaps now he was beginning to.   


"Minseok." Kim Jongdae said finally after a few moments of silence. He pulled Minseok out of his thoughts. "Leave."   


"No." Kim Minseok argued immediately. "Jongdae, why are you so desperate to get rid of me? You've been my best friend since I was like, born." It was crushing how badly Jongdae wanted to be alone- Jongdae's idea of alone usually included Minseok.   


Jongdae sighed. "Minseok, you're like, three years older than me."   


"Same thing, asshole." Minseok barked back.   


"I've told you not to call me that, Min."   


"What should I call you then?  _ Mon amour _ ?"   


"Minnie! You know I don't know what that means!" Despite Jongdae's recent attitude towards Minseok, he couldn't help but turn to him, a small smile spreading across his face.   


"It means 'my love' in French." Minseok told him. The younger man remained quiet, his smile faltering. He bit his lip, averting his gaze from the older boy yet again. "Jongdae. We can't just  _ not _ talk about what happened."    


Minseok knew that this was the reason Jongdae was being distant; he had seen it happen before in high school when Moon Byulyi kissed him during a game of Spin The Bottle at a party at Kim Seokjin's. Jongdae freaked out and blocked both Byulyi and Seokjin. He did it because he had what Jongdae insisted was a small crush on Byulyi, and Seokjin was unfortunately guilty by association (Minseok could always see through Jongdae, and knew his crush on Byulyi was much more than small). To this day, he still tries to avoid them at all costs.   


Minseok did not want this to happen to him. He wanted to be with Jongdae for until whatever came after forever.   


But Jongdae ignored Minseok.   


"I know you can hear me. And understand me, I'm not speaking Swedish." Minseok sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, his face hovering above the dark haired boy. "I love you, Kim Jongdae, and I know you do, too." Jongdae began to push himself up, away from Minseok, but the older pushed the younger down again. "I'll make you a deal."   


This caught Jongdae's attention. "A deal, Min?" he squeaked.   


Minseok nodded. "Mhm. I'll give you the die." He had moved the die into his dress pants pockets from his jeans after transferring the other contents of his pockets.   


"I don't want the stupid die, Seok."   


"Hear me out. When you want one thing and I want another, we roll the die. Seven or higher, we do what I want. Six or lower, you choose."   


"Choose what, Min?"   


"Here, I'll start." He sat up, digging the two small cubes out of his pocket and cupping them in his hands. "If I win, you have to kiss me." He tossed the die onto the grass. One rolled into a five, the other into a six. Minseok smirked, bringing his face closer to Jongdae's. "I win. You're in it for the long game, now."   


He pressed his lips softly to Dae's, and to his surprise, Jongdae kissed him back, going so far as the wrap his arm around Min's neck, pulling him down and closer.   


Again they laid in the grass, their lips locked, for a few moments, until Jongdae pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "No." he said, scooting back. "No, we can't do this. I'm not doing this with you, Minseok!"   


"Jongdae." Minseok said softly, reaching out to lay his hand on the younger boy's leg. However, Jongdae moved his leg away, out of Minseok's reach.   


"I'm not like this, Min." Jongdae said, crossing his arms. "This isn't me."   


"Who's telling you that?"   


"Myself, I guess, Min."   


"Why, Dae? Why?"   


"Because, Min." Minseok didn't answer Jongdae this time, unsatisfied with his answer. "Because I don't want to be like this, Min. This isn't me. Why?" Jongdae laughed, biting his lip and looking down into his lap. "Perhaps I want to be myself, Minseok, and you forcing me into someone I'm not isn't helping. I'm sorry, Min. I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be."   


Now it was Minseok's turn to laugh. "Me? Forcing you into someone you’re not? Wake up and smell the roses, Jongdae. You're the one forcing yourself into someone your not."   


Jongdae regarded Minseok with a look of seemingly utter disgust and anger, as if he had just stepped in shit. "Fuck you, Kim Minseok. Fuck you."

 

And with that Jongdae stood up and stormed away, leaving Minseok sitting in the grass alone.   


"You just don't want to admit you're fucking gay, Jongdae!" Minseok yelled after him, scrambling up. "It's not me, Jongdae, it's you! I've come to terms with it, why can't you?"   


Jongdae ignored Minseok.   
  
__

_ /Jongdae/ _

Perhaps Minseok had a point. Perhaps it was Jongdae who was forcing himself into someone he was not, but if it was him trying to be someone he wanted to be, wasn't that him trying to better himself? Wasn't that him trying to be who and what he wants to be?   


If it was anyone else- literally anyone else- Minseok wouldn't give a shit about what they were doing. But no, Minseok always had to stick his nose in Jongdae's business.   


Jongdae moved from the grassy field to the gravel path and kicked at the small stones in anger, sending them flying.   


He eventually found himself back at the dorm he shared with Byun Baekhyun, and he slammed the door open and shut.   


He kicked at the trim around the doorframe, and entered his part of the room. He ripped the pillows off the bed, boot kicking one across the room. He tore his bedsheets off as well, and then moved to his bedside table. He ripped out an almost empty drawer, turning it upside down and letting the contents spill upon the floor and bedsheets.   


He tossed the drawer away, letting it clatter to the side. The drawer didn't contain much- a pen lost in the fabrics of the upturned sheets, a black notebook, a few empty wrappers, and a bottle of nail polish crusted shut.    


Jongdae picked up the notebook. That's what it was, a notebook. Despite Baekhyun's protests, insisting it was a diary, but it was a notebook. A place where Jongdae doodled when he was bored or made quick cheat notes or wrote things down he wanted to remember. It was not a diary, despite having a few dated entries where he wrote down his hate and love for things and people.   


Jongdae flipped through the notebook, coming across a page with different scripts and languages sprawled across it. There was a detailed sketch of himself in the bottom left hand corner. He was looking up to the right, as if trying to read what Minseok had written when he got his filthy hands on Jongdae's notebook.    


Jongdae promptly tore the sheet out of his notebook, and then continued to tear it up, ripping it into pieces, smaller and smaller until small flakes fluttered to the floor, resting amongst the sheets and carpet.   


He threw the notebook, letting it hit the wall and bounce back. He left the room, shoving a bar stool over and kicking at its legs. He rifled through the cupboards, pulling out a glass and the last of the alcohol he and Baekhyun had.   


Hoisting himself up onto the counter, he poured himself a glass, quickly downing it and diving in for round two.   


It wasn't until early morning, past five am but not quite six, that Byun Baekhyun finally set foot in his own dorm again, arriving to a passed out Jongdae atop a mess of overturned bed sheets. Not only that, but a trashed main room, too.   


"Holy shit." he announced, throwing the jacket he held in his arms at Jongdae, who stirred and sat up groggily. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded. "It's like Hurricane Jongdae came through."   


"I was mad, okay?" Jongdae snapped. "I'll clean it up tomorrow." He leaned back down, intending to fall asleep again, but Baekhyun reached down and ripped the sheets out from Jongdae, sending him to the floor with a groan.    


"Do it now." he ordered. "Your anger at Minseok shouldn't be taken out on my things."   


"They're not just yours!" Jongdae exclaimed, but got up despite it, and made the bed and set the furniture upright. "How did you know I was mad at Minseok?" he asked when he was finished, taking on a gentler, curious tone.   


"I have a way of knowing things." Baekhyun grinned, standing in the doorframe. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Dae, but I will tell you this- Minseok's right, you have to wake up and smell the roses. Face things for what they are and not make them into what you want them to be."    


And with that Baekhyun pushed off the door frame and entered the room, locking the door behind him.   


Kim Jongdae slept on the couch that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (12386 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (9937 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	7. VI / Definition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_-Day 4; Saturday, June 3rd, 2017-_

The day before Kim Jongdae ended up at Kim Minseok's home in Guri, Gyeonggi-do, around an hour away from his own home in Siheung, making out with his best friend, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae stood outside his own dorm door, holding a box of pizza.

"Baekkie!" Kim Jongdae called, knocking on the door. "Let me in! My hands are full!"

The door opened a few moments later, a smiling Byun Baekhyun behind it. "Oh joy!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pizza box out of Jongdae's hands. "I got the movie set up."

Jongdae followed Baekhyun into the dorm, where he really did have the movie set up-  _Ferris Bueller_  was up and ready to go. Jongdae half expected that he wouldn't have the movie ready; he had made him and his other friends watch it so many times they were probably plotting to burn his CD and email Netflix to take it down.

Baekhyun sat on the sofa, opened the pizza box, and took out a slice. "So, you wanted to talk?" he asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Jongdae nodded, sitting beside Baek on the couch. He leaned over, took a slice from the box, and pressed the play button. "It's about Minseok."

Baekhyun groaned. "Not surprised. What now? Realized you really do want his dick?"

"I talked to him today."

"Wow, good for you. They say social interaction is important."

"Baekhyun, please." Jongdae pleaded. He was serious, his tone desperate.

"Fine, fine." the other boy said, waving his hand dismissively. "What happened?"

_-Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017-_

_Turns out Kim Minseok was right- Kim Jongdae really did sleep like a princess. And sleeping on the couch did not fit Jongdae's sleeping standards._ _  
_

_Jongdae laid awake all night, allowing his thoughts to wander. He thought about what both Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok told him, about having to face things for what they were._ _  
_

_Was he really a homosexual? Or was he straight? Neither? Both?_ _  
_

_It hadn't occurred to him until now that there was the possibility of being both gay and straight. He knew there was a term for it- his friends had thrown it around._ _  
_

_What if he was? Would his mother throw him out? Would his friends hate him? Would anyone he dated disregard him? Would he fail to get his classical studies degree? Would he get fired from any job he had in the future? Would he end up completely and utterly alone because of it?_ _  
_

_Now Jongdae understood why he was so afraid to face it, face what Minseok and Baekhyun called the truth._ _  
_

_In his world, things worked out for you if you were what people wanted you to be. And society had this idea of a perfect person, and being gay or a mix of both or neither did not fit in this description._ _  
_

_Jongdae had high expectations for himself, and not fitting this perfect image scared him. Not to say that not being straight made you imperfect or anything less, but society is a homophobic bitch._ _  
_

_Not being able to take it anymore, Jongdae sat up off the sofa and reached for his phone. Squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen, he opened Google, quickly typing in 'sexuality'. It brought him to a Wikipedia page, labelled 'human sexuality'. He quickly skimmed the page, but found that that was not what he was looking for._ _  
_

_He tried again, this time searching 'sexualities'. He was brought to a page, listing different LGBT terms and their definitions in alphabetical order. He skimmed through some, reading over definitions for ally and bicurious._ _  
_

_He liked that last term, 'bicurious'._ _  
_

_bicurious_ _\- a curiosity about having attraction to people of the same gender/sex_

_biphobia/biphobic_ _\- a range of negative attitudes one may have or express towards bisexual individuals._

_bisexual_ _\- a person who is emotionally, physically, and/or sexually attracted to males and females._ _  
_

_Jongdae was unsure how to feel about some of these terms, but he knew he liked the broadness of it- bi._ _  
_

_He clicked out of the page and set his phone down._ _  
_

Bi _. He liked this. He liked this very much. He was confused as to how someone could love four characters, two letters, and one syllable so much. But he did._  
  
~•~  
  


_-Day 4; Saturday, June 3rd, 2017-_

_The next day, Kim Jongdae left his dorm, hiking over to Kim Minseok's. He knew this would be one of the last times he would do this, seeing as they were to be out of their dorms by tomorrow and Kim Minseok had now graduated._ _  
_

_He approached Minseok's dorm door, and rapped thrice upon it._ _  
_

_The door opened, and a sleepy looking Zhang Yixing stood behind it. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers, one Jongdae assumed he had slipped on to answer the door. "Dae?"_ _  
_

_"Yixing, hi." Jongdae said, smiling. "Is Minnie here?"_ _  
_

_"I think." Yixing muttered. He squinted at Jongdae, as if the light was still too much for his slowly awakening eyes. "Minseok!" he called, turning around. "DaeDae's here!" Jongdae grimaced at the sound of the old nickname._ _  
_

_Minseok came up behind Yixing, taking the door from him. "Thanks."_ _  
_

_"I'm going back to bed." Yixing said, and then ventured back into the dorm._ _  
_

_Minseok turned to Jongdae. "Tell me why I shouldn't have half a mind to close this door on you."_ _  
_

_"Minseok. I have something important to tell you." Jongdae said, still standing outside the dorm._ _  
_

_"Go on."_ _  
_

_Jongdae opened his mouth, ready to speak. He had practiced what he was going to tell Minseok all last night and on the way to his dorm, refining his speech to the best it could be._ _  
_

_But the words left him, leaving him with nothing, barely enough air to make a sound. Minseok looked at him, confused._ _  
_

_"I'm bisexual, Min." Jongdae said finally, letting the words tumble out of his mouth._ _  
_

_So much for his practiced speech._ _  
_

_Minseok shot Jongdae an exasperated look. "No shit, Sherlock." he scoffed, and made to close the door._ _  
_

_Jongdae stuck his arm in the door, preventing Minseok from shutting it completely. "Min, wait! There's more."_ _  
_

_Minseok opened the door, and Jongdae stepped back into the hall. "Do I want to hear it?"_ _  
_

_"I'm sorry, Min. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me- Baekhyun says I'm on my man period- but I took it all out on you and I shouldn't have. I love you, Min-"_ _  
_

_"Is this why you came, Dae?" Minseok cut Jongdae off. "Are you going to freak out and leave again? Leave me here, thinking you've finally come around, and then tell me you're done with it later? Leave me wondering where I went wrong, how things will work out, and then just show up yet again, kiss me, make me think you've changed and we'll work out, just to tell me you're done again and end up at square one? Are you just here to play with me? I'm not your toy, Kim Jongdae."_ _  
_

_Jongdae was taken aback by Minseok's statement. He knew he was playing with him, kicking him around the curb, but didn't know it had hurt him this much. "Min, I'm here to stop that."_ _  
_

_"So make up your mind,_ Mutterficker _. Do you love me or not? Because I'm tired of chasing after you, Jongdae."_ _  
_

_"I do, Minseok. I do." he pleaded, his voice cracking and a lump forming in his throat._ _  
_

_"Are you just saying that, or do you mean it this time?"_ _  
_

_"I don't want to lose you, Minnie."_ _  
_

_"Are you just saying that, or do you mean it this time?"_ _  
_

_"I need you, Min."_ _  
_

_"Answer the question!"_ _  
_

_Jongdae didn't answer the question, and instead stepped forward, kissing Minseok. He grabbed his face with both his hands, kissing him as Min had kissed him just a few hours ago the previous day._ _  
_

_"It's nice that the two of you are finally relieving some of that sexual tension- it's so thick I could cut it- but I'm trying to sleep my stress and hangover away, so if you two could either do that elsewhere or just_ not _, that'd be greatly appreciated." Yixing said, standing in the hall again._

"So what does that mean, then?" Byun Baekhyun asked, throwing the remains of his pizza crust into the box.

"First things first, I'm bi." Kim Jongdae started.

"We all already knew that, Jongdae. I mean, what happened next with you and Minseok?"

Jongdae reached forward, handing Baekhyun another slice of pizza. "That's harder to explain."  
  


_/Minseok/_

_-Day 4; Saturday, June 3rd, 2017-_

_"Here." Kim Minseok said, sitting on the grass outside. He held two dice in his hands, shaking them. "Seven or higher we stay as friends. Six or lower, I'll take you out."_ _  
_

_"Who said you were the one taking me out, Min?" Kim Jongdae argued._ _  
_

_"Me." Minseok said, and then released the dice, letting them fall into the grass._ _  
_

_The first die tumbled into a one._ _  
_

_The second die tumbled into a four._ _  
_

_Minseok's lips were on Jongdae's._ _  
_

_This time, neither pulled away._  
  
~•~

Now, you're probably wondering- 'why the sudden change of heart?' At first it was Kim Minseok who was inviting, wanting nothing more but Kim Jongdae to be with him. But alas, now our roles are reversed, with Kim Minseok seemingly pushing Kim Jongdae away.

Let us explain.

On the night of June second, the day Kim Minseok graduated university, he stood in the grass by the class buildings, alone.

He felt an awash of emotions- he was fuming, but utterly broken at the same time.

In his sophomore year of high school, Minseok read Victor Hugo's  _Les Misérables_. He read it when he was first beginning to study English. He found himself confused at the statement, " _No one, not even himself, could have described his feeling. We have to imagine utmost violence in the presence of utmost gentleness._ " He was confused on how this worked, as both feelings of violence and gentleness were on two completely different sides of the scale.

But now, standing in that field behind the class buildings did he not only understand what Hugo meant but what Jean Valjean had felt, albeit for different reasons.

He also understood that although he could understand seemingly any and every language, there were more ways of communication and connection that weren't language, but rather emotion and feeling and longing, that perhaps he didn't completely understand.

He had always thought of Jongdae not only as his best friend, but his past, present, and future, the one person he wanted to spend his forever with. And whatever this feeling he had towards Jongdae and whatever forever meant were unclear to him.

Minseok sunk into the grass, and it was here that he also realized his relationship with Jongdae. He had spent the last how many years chasing after him, his forever, but it was here that it truly dawned on him that maybe Jongdae didn't see Minseok the same way he saw him.

It was here that Minseok realized that Jongdae had different plans than him, plans that didn't involve him, and that it was time to let Jongdae go.

It was time he allowed other people into his life, ones he wouldn't waste years and tears on.

It was time Jongdae stopped using him and his emotions and found someone else to play around with. 

Kim Minseok sat in the grass for a few moments longer, and then stood up, making his way to his dorm.

love  
_[luhv] [noun]_  
1\. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person  
2\. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection

~

 

 

A/N

I realize that coming to terms with sexuality and gender and coming out is not always as easy as it was for Jongdae. Also unlike Jongdae, people are not always met with support and positivity and do not always have the privilege of having other members of the LGBT+ community. Again, unlike Jongdae, not everyone needs or wants a label, and do not feel pressured to find one if you don't want to. But please, always remember that no matter how hard it may seem, there are people here for and like you. You  _are_  not alone. Not only am I always available to talk on any and all social medias, but here are some LGBT+ helplines for those who my need it. Stay strong, my friend, for it does get better.

 **KidsHelpPhone** : <https://kidshelpphone.ca/crisistextline?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIoZzB46CN3AIVhEVpCh0czQSNEAAYASAAEgLcHPD_BwE>

 **TeenLine** : <https://teenlineonline.org/new-teen-line-educational-video-lgbtq/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIoZzB46CN3AIVhEVpCh0czQSNEAAYAiAAEgL4H_D_BwE>

 **YouthLine** : <http://www.youthline.ca/> 

 **LGBTIrelandHelpLine** : <http://lgbt.ie/>

 **ReachOut** : <https://au.reachout.com/articles/lgbtqi-support-services>

 **ArusPelangi** : <https://aruspelangi.org/>

 **ILGAEurope** : <https://www.ilga-europe.org/mental-health/help>

 **ToWriteLoveOnHerArms** : <https://twloha.com/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> Mutterficker (German, Motherfucker)
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (14901 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 7/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (11095 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 7/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	8. VII / Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; sexual references

_-Day 5; Sunday, June 4th, 2017-_

The day after Kim Jongdae ate pizza and watched movies with Byun Baekhyun, he got up early to finish moving the last of his stuff out of his dorm and into the back of Kim Minseok's car.

He leaned against the car, on his phone, scrolling through a folder of cute cat photos Huang Zitao had sent him, when Baekhyun came over to him, Park Chanyeol in stride.

"Dae!" Baek whined, outstretching his arms and clenching and unclenching his fists in a way that meant for Dae to come near.

He did so, pocketing his phone and wrapping his arms around him.

Baekhyun squeezed him, yelling and shaking him as he did so.

Chanyeol laughed, and then ripped Baek off of Jongdae. "Don't kill him." 

"Maybe that's the point." Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a glare, and both he and Jongdae laughed.

"You're a little late, Death." Jongdae said. "I was expecting you here before exams."

"Finally." Chanyeol commented, opening his arms and tilting his head back.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are depressing." Baekhyun remarked.

"You're the one who said you were going to kill me!" Jongdae exclaimed.

"That's besides the point." Baekhyun pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I came to say goodbye. Although there's not much use; I'll probably text you once I get home saying I've accidentally brought something of yours home with me."

" _Accidentally_. Sure." Dae teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Like you 'accidentally' used all my soap?"

"Hey! It smelled nice! And my skin feels super soft. Feel!" Baekhyun cried, and then grabbed both Chanyeol and Jongdae's hands and held them to the sides of his face. "It's soft. Like a baby's bum."

"How do you know what a baby's bum feels like?" Chanyeol asked.

"That should be how  _my_  skin feels." Jongdae grumbled.

"Why are your hands on Baekhyun's face?" Kim Minseok asked, coming out to the car and the three of them. His car keys were in his hands, and they klinked against one another. 

"He used all my soap, Min." Jongdae said.

"My skin is soft. Feel." Baekhyun chimed in.

"I'm okay, but thanks." Minseok rejected, holding up a hand. "Dae, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Min. One sec." he nodded. He turned to Baekhyun, quickly hugging him again. 

"Get that dick for me." Baekhyun whispered, and Jongdae scoffed, pushing him away. 

"No. No! Stop!" he cried, laughing. He threw his hands over his head, as if to block Baekhyun out.

Baekhyun winked, and then waved Jongdae off. "Bye bye, DaeDae!"

"Stop!" Dae whined, climbing into Minseok's car. "I'll see you later, Baek! Bye Chanyeol!"

They finished their (prolonged) farewells, and Minseok and Jongdae eventually drove away, even with Baekhyun yelling at Jongdae to get more soap and a tired Chanyeol pulling his over-excited boyfriend away (albeit, Jongdae still didn't know of the two's relationship). 

"Sometimes I forget just how close you and Baekhyun are." Minseok mused as they pulled off of campus. 

Jongdae shrugged. "I've roomed with him since first year, Min. You get close to a guy once you've lived with him that long. And seen him completely naked. And showered with him."

"You've showered with Baekhyun?" Minseok asked, taken aback.

"Min! He needed someone to wash his back!"

"Dae, that's gay." Minseok remarked, rolling down his window.

"No it's not, Min. I said 'no homo' before I got in."

"That still makes it gay. Baekhyun is gay- that makes it even more gay."

"No _shit_ , Sherlock. I didn't get that  _at all_  when he hung rainbow streamers from the ceiling and had a 'coming out' party in our first year. Min, he had all these gays over, I felt a little out of place as the only hetero there." 

"But you're bi, Dae."

"Not at the time, Min."

"You've always been bi, you just didn't accept it until now."

"Min, put the radio on." Jongdae grumbled, and Minseok laughed.

"Oh, hell no! You're not getting out of this!"

"Min!" Jongdae whined. 

"Fine. You're lucky you at least have friends who came to see you off." Minseok said, allowing a subject change. 

"What do you mean, Min? Baekhyun and Chanyeol are your friends, too."

"Yeah, but they came to see  _you_  off. They said goodbye to  _you_. I'm not even sure if I'll ever see these people again." Minseok propped his elbow on his window, using one hand to turn the wheel around a corner.

Minseok was lying. Sort of. He had had a quick goodbye with Zhang Yixing and Xi Luhan, but other than that hadn't spoken to anyone.

"So? You still got me, Min." He elbowed him in the side, and then leaned on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, but you're a little shit." Minseok spat, shoving Jongdae off of him, who laughed.

"I'm gonna put the radio on now, Min." he intoned, reaching forward and playing with the channels. "I'm trying to find a good song."

"You're not gonna like any of these." Minseok said, knowing how picky Jongdae was. "Just plug your phone in."

Jongdae did so, and then played with the volume as he put a song on. "I'm gonna test you, Min. What language is this?"

"English." he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What about this one, Min?" Jongdae changed the song.

"French."

"What's she saying, Min?"

"'Friend at night, nothing more.'"

"Snazzy."

"Snazzy?" Minseok asked, confused. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know, Min." Jongdae looked up from his phone and over at Minseok. "Like, jazzy. But snazzy."

Minseok scoffed and shook his head at Jongdae. "I'll never understand you, Dae."

Jongdae leaned over onto Minseok's shoulder. "I'm sleepy. I'm gonna take a nap, Min."

"Let me pick the music then."

Closing his eyes, Jongdae handed his phone over to Minseok. He took it and heard him drop it into the cup holder.

A few moments later, before he drifted off, he heard the window roll up, and Minseok's shoulder shifted, jostling Jongdae around. Dae felt a warmth wrap around his waist, Minseok's hand resting on his thigh.

  
  
~•~  
  


When Kim Jongdae woke up, he found himself cuddled up on Kim Minseok's sofa. He had his favourite green blanket wrapped tightly around him, and Minseok's Mickey Mouse pillow shoved under his head.

Minseok's pillows always smelled of drool, and he remembered when Yixing first complained about it because he couldn't steal his pillow because of the stench.

Jongdae, however, didn't mind the smell, and had practically grown accustomed to it. He had used Minseok's pillows so many times over the years it didn't even bother him anymore.

Yixing called him crazy and said he was doing deals with the devil.

Jongdae sat up, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes, pressing the palm of his hands into his face.

He was in Minseok's home, a small, one floor bungalow. It was almost a stand-alone apartment of sorts.

Minseok had bought it practically the day after he turned eighteen, moving out almost immediately.

Minseok's father had left him, his mother, and brother at a young age. Minseok's mother worked many jobs and was rarely home. When she was, Minseok's older brother spent the majority of the time cleaning up after her messes and doting on Minseok, trying to keep him away from their mother's problems. 

We had to hand it to him, Minseok's brother did a good job, despite being young. It wasn't until Minseok himself was nearing high school did he understand what his mother was doing and why she was doing those things. 

It wasn't until Minseok was in high school that he understood that his brother had done more for him and the family than both their parents combined. 

However, Minseok hadn't properly seen his brother in years. Jongdae didn't know the exact reason why, but he knew Minseok now held a grudge against him. 

Jongdae looked around the small house, which had accumulated a collection of both Jongdae and Minseok's things. 

Minseok's place was like a second home to Jongdae, and Jongdae's (who still lived at home) was home to Minseok.

"Min?" Jongdae called out, pushing himself off of the sofa. He glanced at the time on the stove. It wasn't quite dinner yet, but after lunch.

Jongdae shuffled down the hall, peering into the washroom and bedrooms.

He came back into the living room, which connected to the kitchen, and heard the porch screen door slam shut. 

Dae followed the sound, and as he peeked through the screen, he saw Minseok on the porch, sitting on the arm of one of the porch chairs they had picked out together, on the phone. His back was turned to Jongdae.

Jongdae situated the blanket around him, throwing it over his head like a hood. 

He rooted through Minseok's kitchen, and by the time Minseok came back in from the porch, Jongdae was sitting on the counter squeezing the last of the juice out of a juice box, the crumbs of crackers brushed off onto the floor.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Minseok said sarcastically, leaning over to Jongdae and kissing his cheek. Dae smiled shyly and tried his best to avoid turning a shade of red. "How long have you been up for?"

"Not long, Min." Jongdae made slurping noises with the juice box. "Min, why were you on the phone?"

"Remember that translation company I applied for?" Minseok asked, swiping the juice box out of Jongdae's hands.

"Min!" he whined, outstretching his hands for the juice box back, but not bothering to jump off the counter. "But yeah, I do. What about it, Min?"

"I got accepted." he commented nonchalantly as he trashed the juice box.

Jongdae let out a loud yell of triumph as he jumped off the counter to show his excitement for Minseok. "Minseokiki has a job now! He can buy me a car!"

Minseok laughed, leaning against the counter. "I'm not buying you a car. You don't even have your license, anyways."

"I do, Min." Jongdae stuck his tongue out. "I just have it suspended. But that's Baekhyun's fault!"

"No it's not!" Minseok yelled, laughing. "I was there! I watched you say 'I'm so fucking hammered.' And then you ran into the car ahead of us."

"Because Baekkie tickled me, Min! You know I'm ticklish."

"We should've just called a cab or something."

"Baekhyun didn't want to leave the car there, Min."

"And that was worse than crashing it into someone?"

Jongdae glared at Minseok. "Shut up, Min."

  
  
~•~  
  


Later that night, Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae found themselves seated on Minseok's sofa.  
  
Jongdae was cuddled up against Minseok, half asleep on his chest. Crumbs from a sleeve of crackers he had eaten still dotted Minseok's chest. One of Minseok's arms was wrapped around Jongdae's middle, the other reaching for the coffee table and his glass of what Jongdae didn't know what of, but judging by the smell, was probably alcohol. 

They had begun the night by watching  _Friends_  reruns (subtitles for Jongdae, of course), but then eventually started shifting through different movies before settling on a French one Minseok had picked. Despite there being subtitles, Jongdae tried his best to follow along, but found much more interest in playing with the loose thread at the end of Minseok's sleeve and his hand, threading his fingers through his and drawing circles and other things on his palm and the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Minseok asked about twenty minutes into the movie. "Do you not like the movie?"

Jongdae shook his head. "No, I do, Min."

"Then what's it about?"

"See that girl there, Min?" Dae asked, pointing to one of the characters on screen. "She likes the other girl."

"You just know that because I told you before we started the movie."

"Did not, Min." Jongdae protested, burying his face into Minseok's chest, hiding from him.

"Hey." Minseok nudged Jongdae's head with his chin. Jongdae looked up, and Minseok swooped in, locking his lips with his. 

Even though Jongdae had known Minseok forever, and had kissed him a handful of times now, the sensation still sent a feeling of excitement and numbness through him.

It wasn't just Minseok Jongdae has been with- he's been with his fair share of girls, too. But none of them had made him feel like this, so... _in love_. That was the only way he could describe it. Minseok probably had a word for it.

The two laid there on the couch, Jongdae's lips brushing Minseok's, which were soft, but not quite chapped. 

Minseok moved his arm which was around Jongdae's waist, so he laid atop Min. Jongdae stuck one arm out by Minseok's head to support himself. His other arm was wrapped under Minseok's arm and his shoulder blade.

Both of Minseok's arms were wrapped around Jongdae's waist, and one travelled up his back to push him down closer.

Jongdae pressed himself against Minseok more, and sunk down even further when Minseok nipped his bottom lip. 

"Min!" Jongdae whined, giggling a little. "Don't do that."

"You're cute, I can't help it." Minseok said softly, smiling. He kissed Jongdae again, placing his hand on the back of his neck and nipping his lip again. 

This time, instead of releasing Minseok's lips, Jongdae nipped back, and Minseok grunted, moving his hips and thus moving both of them further onto the sofa. 

The two went from slow, little kisses, to longer, rougher kisses, and Jongdae couldn't remember nor tell who had slipped his tongue into the other's mouth first, or who started fiddling with the other's clothing first. 

Minseok had pushed himself further up so he sat up slightly, and Jongdae wrapped his arms around his neck, almost having the other boy straddled. 

They had both discarded their shirts and Minseok was busy sliding off Dae's boxers when from the coffee table, Minseok's phone rang.

Both almost immediately ripped apart, both glaring at each other as if Minseok was unsure whether to get it or not and Jongdae was issuing a warning.

"It's Chanyeol." Minseok whispered, glancing at his vibrating phone from the corner of his eye.

"Well?" Jongdae sighed, moving to slide off of Minseok. "You can get it now." 

Minseok tightened his grip on Jongdae's waist, prohibiting him from moving away. "I'm not done with you yet." Minseok whispered huskily in Jongdae's ear, and then sloppily placed a hickey on Dae's neck. 

He reached over and picked up his phone with one hand, allowing his other hand to travel down Jongdae, making him gasp and then bite his lip to refrain from being too loud. 

Minseok mostly listened to whatever Chanyeol was saying on the other end of the line, but still kept his hand moving, which caused Jongdae to hold his hand up to his mouth, trying to muffle any sound that slipped out. He pressed himself against Minseok, nuzzling himself into the crook of his neck.

"I'll ask." Min said, and then took his phone away from his ear, pressing it to his chest. "Dae?"

"Mhm?" Jongdae choked out, his breath laboured.

"Chanyeol wants to know if we could drive out to Goyang sometime this week for a hangout. He says he doesn't know exactly when or who would all be there- Do Kyungsoo wants to make sure a few people are actually interested beforehand." he talked casually, as if he had just walked into a room Jongdae was sitting in instead of sending him to near ecstasy. 

"S-sure." Jongdae stammered, still out of breath. "You'll have to drive, though."

Minseok turned back to the phone, still not stopping with Jongdae, who leaned heavier against Minseok. "He says we can." Minseok related, and then hung up the phone and tossed it aside. "Now, where was I?" Minseok asked, turning back to Jongdae.  
  
"Minseok." Jongdae moaned, and Minseok stopped moving, which caused Jongdae to moan into Minseok's collar bone again. 

Minseok placed his hand on Jongdae's waist, pressing his lips to Dae's jawline. "I love it when you're like this." he said coarsely into his ear, and Jongdae let out another a moan. "I love it when you beg for it. For me."

"Minseok, please." Jongdae moaned, allowing Minseok to push him down onto the sofa. 

"You're like putty in my hands." Minseok smirked, and continued on, sending a wave of pleasure over Jongdae all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (16722 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (11915 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	9. VIII / Goyang, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references

_-Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017-_

Kim Minseok parked his car in the driveway of what was Do Kyungsoo's house; where he was instructed to meet the others.

"Okay, get the fuck out." Minseok said, stalling the engine and gesturing towards the door with his head. He grabbed his keys and climbed out.

"You're so mean to me, Minnie." Kim Jongdae pouted, following suit and clambering out of the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, but I love you, so I get away with it." Minseok remarked, taking Jongdae's hand as they made their way up the driveway. 

"I hate it when you're right, Min." Jongdae shook his head, and then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm always right." Minseok pointed out, rapping thrice on the door. 

Before Jongdae could argue back, the door was whipped open by a frantic-looking Park Chanyeol, his red hair pushed back and a mess, as if he kept running his hands through it.

"Fuck." he muttered, walking away.

"Wow, nice to see you too, Chanyeol." Minseok said sarcastically, shutting the door behind him and Jongdae as they stepped inside the house.

"Chanyeol's on the verge of having a mental breakdown." Kim Junmyeon piped up, who was sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest in his sock feet. Kris Wu sat across from him, a few playing cards laid out before them. 

"He's upset because he hasn't heard anything from Baekhyun." Kris chimed in.

"I haven't heard anything from him, either, now that I think about it." Jongdae mused, pressing his lips together.

"It's just really unlike him, you know?" Chanyeol said, pacing around the living room. 

"He probably messed up the dates." Huang Zitao offered, sitting on the floor near Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan.

"But I've text and called him a million times." Chanyeol argued. "He'd at least answer me."

"Maybe he lost his phone." Do Kyungsoo said, coming out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo carried two large bottles of pop, and balanced a bowl of chips, too.

Jongdae shook his head. "No, Baek is too glued to his phone to lose it. He'd sooner lose his head than his phone."

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Kyungsoo asked, carefully setting the bowl and bottles of pop down on the ground, and then lowering himself down after. 

"Last night." Chanyeol answered. He then dug out his phone. "Right before midnight. I told him I was going to bed, and then he said it was unlike me to go to bed that early, and then I called him a loser."

"Park Chanyeol? Going to bed before midnight?" Luhan questioned. "What alternate universe am I living in?"

"My lord, does that mean I'm straight?" Sehun added, fake panic in his voice. Luhan shook him, yelling, and Tao pushed the both of them over, yelling them to 'shut the hell up'.

"He text me last night at about 3am." Jongdae said after thinking for a moment, shifting his weight. He let go of Minseok's hand to cross his arms. Minseok moved closer to Jongdae, wrapping his arm around him, and Jongdae melted into him, resting his head on Minseok's shoulder.

Chanyeol shot Jongdae a look, glaring at him, and then Kyungsoo broke through. "I think Baekhyun just got caught up in something." he conceded.

"You don't even know him." Chanyeol snapped defensively. "This isn't like him, Kyungsoo."

"Since when did you care so much about Baekhyun?" Kris questioned, craning his neck back to look at him. He was laying down on the floor now, propped up against the base of the sofa, Junmyeon leaning on his chest and his legs thrown over his. Junmyeon clutched a pen, and was drawing on Kris' arm.

"Yeah, it's like you like him or something." Sehun chided, and Luhan laughed, making kissing noises.

"You two are so juvenile." Tao groaned, shoving the both of them, causing Luhan to bonk heads with Kris. Kris grabbed the pen from Junmyeon and hit Luhan in the arm with it. 

Jongdae laughed, leaning away from Minseok as he did so, doubling over in laughter. "Baekhyun and Chanyeol liking each other?" he said, as if it were the most ridiculous idea on earth. "That's like thinking Tao's gonna lose his virginity- ridiculous."

Minseok didn't see the problem with it. Chanyeol seemed to obviously care a lot about Baekhyun and his whereabouts, and Minseok knew that if he was in Chanyeol's place with a seemingly missing Baekhyun, he'd be throwing up in the bathroom, sick with worry.

"Tao's still a virgin?" Kyungsoo asked doubtfully, turning around as he was sitting in front of him.

"Asexuality, bitch." Tao said, flipping Kyungsoo off with both hands.

Luhan groaned. "He's such a lameass!" he exclaimed. "Never jacks off, never wants to have threesomes..." Luhan clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"No wonder Tao is asexual." Sehun piped up. "Lu has a high enough sex drive for all of us."

"I'm always down to fuck. I'll fuck you right now." he challenged Sehun.

"This is bullying!" Sehun shouted, crawling away from Luhan and hiding behind Tao.

"Okay, no fucking on my carpet." Kyungsoo chastised.

"What about sucking dick?" Kris asked.

"No sexual acts of any kind on my carpet!" Kyungsoo exclaimed.

"What if we do it on the hardwood?" Luhan questioned.

"Not in my good Catholic household!"

"You're not Catholic, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol broke in.

"You don't know that."

"You told me that if I ever used your shaving cream again you'd summon demons from the deepest pits of Hell on me."

"That statement still stands true."

"Why don't we just watch a movie?" Junmyeon spluttered, picking up the remote. "I heard there's some summer specials on. We may be able to catch Dirty Dancing."

Luhan opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by two knocks on the door, the third and final one faint, as if whoever had knocked decided they didn't want to halfway through.

Chanyeol took off and had the door open before Minseok even had time to turn around.

"Oh my gosh!" Chanyeol yelled, pulling whoever was at the door close to him, so close and so tight that they melted into Chanyeol.  


_/Chanyeol/_

Shaking, Chanyeol pulled Byun Baekhyun closer (if that was possible), re-adjusting and tightening his grip on him.

"Oh my gosh." he muttered into Baekhyun's hair, the red streaks throughout it still vibrant. He was shocked to see him, terrified that something had happened to him. The worry and fear he felt for him still remained, and he focused on nothing other than the fact that Baekhyun was there with him, and that he was safe and alive and breathing.

He grabbed both of Baekhyun's cheeks and tilted his head upwards and kissed him, hard and passionate as if his life depended on it and that they were the only single existing thing in the universe. 

Baekhyun, who previously hadn't moved, but simply opted to lean against Chanyeol's chest while Chanyeol first embraced him, kissed him back, although with not as much force as Chanyeol. His hands which limply lay at his side were now gently placed on Chanyeol's waist.

Baekhyun's touch was soft, gentle, and light, as if too much pressure would break Chanyeol into a million tiny pieces.

Chanyeol's grip was tight, pressing harshly onto Baekhyun as if holding him together.

Baekhyun was careful with Chanyeol, not wanting to send his pieces flying, and Chanyeol held Baekhyun's pieces together. 

Chanyeol eventually broke the kiss, slowly releasing Baekhyun's lips from his.

As he slowly opened his eyes, watching Baekhyun's flutter open softly, that's when he felt a thick, warm substance on his hand, the wetness running over his fingers and down the back of his hand.

He pulled away from Baekhyun more, holding his hand up in front of his face.

Blood ran down his hand, dripping onto the hardwood tile.

Chanyeol's eyes flicked back up to Baekhyun, who stood there blankly at Chanyeol. His left eye was black, and there was a large gash on the right side of his forehead, blood blending into his hairline and still running down the side of his face. His bottom lip was open, also bleeding.

"Baekhyun, oh my gosh." he repeated. Baekhyun looked at him, confused. "You're bleeding."

Still confused, Baekhyun gently pressed two fingers to his forehead, drawing away blood on his fingers. "Oh." he muttered. "I guess I am."

"Baekhyun, what the hell happened to you?" Junmyeon spoke up, breaking off from Kris by the sofa and wandering over to peer at Baekhyun's wounds.

"Let me get you something." Chanyeol said, and then turned on his heel and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

As he rooted through the cupboards, looking for a first aid kit of some sort, all he could think of was Baekhyun. He knew it, he knew it all along, he wasn't alright, he wasn't okay.

He just hoped he could help make him even the slightest bit okay.  


_/Minseok/_

"Someone sit him down and get a glass of water." Tao ordered, standing up. "I'm going to get a cloth, someone else try and find the first aid kit."

Tao ran off to the kitchen, Kyungsoo in tow to show him where everything was. Kris followed too, grabbing water, and Junmyeon was up, trying to guide a 'blank-slate' Baekhyun to sit down.

While Chanyeol came back with the first aid kit and handed it off to Tao, Jongdae grabbed Minseok's hand. He gestured towards the door with his head. "C'mon, Min." he said.

"What?" Minseok asked.

"Let's go." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're leaving, Min."

"What? No." Minseok said, shaking off Jongdae's grip. "We have to help Baek. You know first aid, don't you?"

Jongdae shook his head. "Like, CPR, Min. Does it look like Baekhyun needs CPR to you, Min?" Minseok rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Not far away from them, Tao yelled out in pain, and Junmyeon groaned. "Fuck, Tao." he muttered, grabbing the needle from him. "If you can't even hold the needle without hurting yourself, how are you supposed to do Baekhyun?"

"I don't think we need to stitch him up." Kyungsoo chimed in. "It's not that deep of a cut; let it clot itself."

"Yixing's blood doesn't clot." Sehun pointed out.

"Do we even  _need_  to stitch him up?" Junmyeon asked, standing over Baekhyun.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Kyungsoo argued.

"I'm not, either!" Junmyeon exclaimed.

"Baekhyun's the doctor here!" Tao added.

"A vagina doctor." Chanyeol chided.

"Aren't you a doctor, Tao?" Sehun asked.

"A neuroscientist!" Tao corrected. "In behavioural studies! All I know is that this is gonna fuck him up."

"Where are the nausea pills?" Luhan asked, popping out of the hall that led to the washroom. "Kris is still sick."

They all went back and forth like that, Tao and Sehun arguing over whether Tao was a doctor or not, Luhan and Kyungsoo trying to find pills for a vomiting Kris, and Chanyeol and Junmyeon panicking and trying direct everyone.

"Dae, they're hopeless." Minseok told him. "We gotta stay."

Jongdae scoffed. "I can't stay here, Min."

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Because I don't trust him anymore, Min."

"What the fuck? The man literally walked through the door with a gash in his forehead. What did he ever do to you?"

"Min, did you not see that? He _kissed Chanyeol_." Jongdae slowed his words down and said them carefully, as if Minseok was too stupid to understand them.

"Shocker." Minseok said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He knew both Chanyeol and Baekhyun had never said anything outright about being together, and Minseok may have not been the most observant person, but he could still tell the obvious when he saw it. It was the way Baekhyun always sat beside Chanyeol, or the way the two of them always opted to chat only to each other, even when there was a group of people they both knew longer or were closer with to talk to. It was the way they never took their eyes off of each other for long, the way Baekhyun stood on tiptoe and peered in and around crowds to look for Chanyeol. It was the way they gave each other small, smug smiles when meeting, the way they looked at each other as if the other was the only thing in the world.

Minseok saw that and he admired that, and tried hard and hoped he could give even a sliver of that to Jongdae, despite how much of a dick he could be.

"Minseok." Jongdae said, becoming agitated. "Byun Baekhyun is nothing but a filthy liar."

"A liar?" Minseok asked, and then laughed. "He hasn't lied about anything. You're being immature." he reached over and grabbed Jongdae's hand. "Why don't we go and get new cloths or something? The quicker we get him fixed up, the quicker we can watch a movie. I think you'll really like Dirty Dancing."

Now it was Jongdae's turn to shake off Minseok's hand. "Min, I'm telling you, it's best for all of us if we leave now, while we can. Once he stops throwing a bitch fit, it'll only be drama. He's only doing it for attention, and you know that as well as I do, Min."

"The fuck you going on about?" Minseok asked. "You're acting like Baekhyun is Regina George or some shit. Just a few weeks ago you were acting like he was your best friend! Why don't you grow the fuck up for once in your life, Kim Jongdae, and think about someone else other than yourself for once?" Minseok reached out to grab Jongdae's hand again, but Jongdae moved out of the way before Min could make contact.

Dae retracted his hand up to his chest, and Minseok reached out again. Jongdae moved his hand away yet again, and in an effort to avoid Minseok, backhanded Minseok across the face.

Minseok turned to the left, his hand darting up and cupping his own right cheek.

Although the house was busy, the sound reverberated through loudly, and everyone fell silent. They all turned to look at them, a shocked and hurt Minseok and a shocked and scared Jongdae.

"Min, I didn't mean to-" Jongdae started, but Minseok cut him off before he could finish.

"Have fun getting home, Jongdae." he said plainly, much like Baekhyun when he first realized he was bleeding. "You wanted to leave so bad, so there you go." he turned on his heel and made towards the kitchen, pulling down the hem of his shirt as he did so.

"That's really red already." Luhan commented, who was rinsing off cloths in the sink, letting the red water run down the drain. 

"It's fine." Minseok said, sighing. He reached for an extra cloth, also rinsing it under the running water as they heard the door slam and click shut.

"So, about Chanyeol and Baekhyun." Luhan teased, and Minseok turned to him and flung the cloth at him, sending water flying. 

He laughed as Luhan grabbed the cloth from him and threw it across the kitchen.

~

A/N

An announcement and some clarification! If you've read this far, you'll know that not only are cuss words used (shit, fuck, etc), but I've placed a language warning at the beginning of each chapter. I'm using the Ofcom language ranking list (https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/) to provide sufficient warning. If any such language is sensitive to you, please be cautious and read at your own risk. "Sexual references" means use of intercourse is quite evident (although no smut will appear in this series). "Implied sexual references" refers to sexual jokes, talk and mentions about sex (i.e: Baekhyun groaned. "Not surprised. What now? Realized you really do want his dick?" ( _C6, XiuChen, Definition_ )). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (19605 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (15072 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	10. IX / Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS; Strong language

_ WARNINGS: Strong language _

_ -Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017- _

The night of June 7th, Kim Minseok drove Kim Jongdae home in silence. As much as they could get, really.   


At first, Jongdae had tried to bug Minseok- apologizing for what had happened, but still not budging in saying that Byun Baekhyun had done nothing wrong. Somehow, Jongdae still saw Baekhyun as in the wrong. “A filthy little lying bitch.” Jongdae had called him.   


Minseok ignored everything Jongdae had said, instead focusing on the road. He took the highway home to Gyeonggi-do, and they passed what seemed to be the clean-up of a car accident.    


“Look, Minnie.” Jongdae had piped up as they passed, removing the earphone he had placed in to ignore Minseok in return. He pointed to the accident. “Looks pretty bad- I mean, the pavement seems to be stained red. Can that happen, Min? Like, stain pavement with blood?”   


Minseok didn’t say anything, barely gave the accident a second glance, and Jongdae turned back to his phone, probably looking up the answer to his question.   


Minseok didn’t know the answer, nor did he particularly want to know. He never did hear the answer to that, as Jongdae never spoke up again for the rest of the drive, except to sing lightly under his breath. Minseok had always thought of Jongdae as a good singer when he tried, and not that ridiculous scream/screech thing he did with Baekhyun when songs they both liked came on.    


Eventually, Minseok pulled into the driveway of his home, and grabbed his things as he opened his car door. “Be glad I didn’t drive you straight to your parents’.” Minseok said, and then clambered out and allowed the door to slam shut behind him.   


“Min!” Dae whined out behind him as Minseok unlocked the front door. “C’mon. I said I was sorry! It was an accident, truly Min!” Jongdae continued to pester him as he made his way into the main room, emptying his pockets onto the counter. “Min, please.” Jongdae said, coming up behind him so Minseok couldn’t avoid him easily.    


“You slapped me.” Minseok said. “Slapped me! What the everloving fuck was that?”   


“I told you, Min.” Jongdae pleaded. “It was an accident, Min, seriously!”   


“Bullshit.” Minseok spat. “Bullshit! That’s absolute bullshit, and you know it, Kim Jongdae, you know it! Just like you know Byun Baekhyun hasn’t done a single fucking thing wrong, especially to you, yet you’re just too fucking bitter to admit it. And you know the shit you’re doing is ruining your relationships and you know you’re a little shit!”   


“Why are you hopping on Baekhyun’s case all of a sudden, Min? What, are you fucking him or something? Minseok, what are you doing that makes you feel entitled to call out my so-called shittyness?”   


“So you’re accusing me of cheating on you now?” Minseok said, taken aback. “Jongdae, I have never cheated on you, nor will I ever. The utter thought of you believing that even for the fraction of a second is ridiculous!”   


“You’ve never cheated on me?” Jongdae scoffed. “Minseok, we haven’t even been together for like, a week.”   


“Jongdae.” Minseok said, lowering his voice and taking on a stern, yet calm tone, like one of a parent’s when they are trying to issue their child a warning. “When was my last relationship?”   


Jongdae thought for a moment, counting on his fingers. “Min, I don’t think you’ve-“   


“Exactly.” Minseok told him harshly, and then turned on his heel and went into his room.   


Quickly, he got ready for bed, and then climbed in and shut off his bedside light, allowing the room to be submerged into darkness.   


It wasn’t long, however, until a small crack of light seeped into Minseok’s room from the door.   


He sat up, slightly groggy (but mostly agitated) and was met with Jongdae at the door, dressed in one of Minseok’s hand-me-down tee shirts and his own dinosaur shorts. “Min?” he asked.   


“The fuck do you want?”   


Jongdae took this as an invitation to come in, and shut the door behind him before crawling into bed beside Minseok, who shifted over to make room for the other man.   


“I’m sorry, Min. For everything.”   


“Just don’t be an asshat, Dae. Please.” Minseok told him, rubbing his eye, really too tired to deal with Jongdae right now.   


Jongdae leaned over and kissed Minseok’s neck. “I can make it up to you, Min.” he intoned, and Minseok reached over and pushed his head away.   


“I know what you’re up to, Mister.” Minseok simpered. “I’m not falling for it. I don’t feel like being sore tomorrow. You can sleep in here if you want, but get your mind out of the gutter.”   


Jongdae compiled, but resulted to laying his head on Minseok’s shoulder instead. “I love you, Min.”   


“I love you, too, asshat.” Minseok said, kissing his forehead. He turned over and wrapped an arm around Jongdae.   
  
~•~   
  


_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

Kim Minseok woke up the next morning to the ringing of the doorbell, and Kim Jongdae’s hand over his face and his foot being driven into his shin as he tossed about in his sleep.   


Minseok mumbled some profanity under his breath as he got up to get the door. He had no idea who would be coming around at eight in the morning, but they better have a good reason for waking him up.   


Groggily, with his purple hair hanging in front of his face, he opened the door. On the other side of the door was a police officer, in full uniform.   


Minseok, however, was still in the clothes he slept in- one of Zhang Yixing’s tee shirts he had stolen and Mickey Mouse shorts Jongdae had bought him a few years ago.   


“Good morning, Officer.” Minseok said, trying his best to avoid a voice crack. Why were the police here? He had done nothing to get him arrested for, unless he was to be wrongly convicted of something. And that wouldn’t be any better, he’d end up like Amanda Knox or something. Oh god, then he’d never be able to travel and he’d be fired from his job and never be hired again and Dae would leave him and he’d never find love and he’d die sad and alone-   


“Good morning.” the officer said, cutting him off of his thoughts. “Is this the residence of Kim Minseok?”   


“God, I’d hope so as you’re looking at him.” Minseok replied. God, why did he say that? Now they’re definitely going to try and convict him of something.   


“Great.” the officer said, smiling slightly. “I’m Officer Park Jeongsu, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.”   


“Of course, come in.” Minseok opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing Officer Park to come in. Minseok led the officer to the table, where he sat down. “Can I get you anything?”   


“Just a water, please.” he said, and Minseok made sure the officer could see every movement as he poured the water into a glass, wanting to make sure the officer didn’t think he was trying to slip anything into his drink.    


As he handed the officer the glass, he sat across from him, his back to the bedrooms.   


“Okay, let’s see here.” Officer Park has taken out a notepad and laid it on the table, a pen in hand. “Where were you yesterday?”   


“For the day, here, working.” Minseok related. “In the evening I drove out to Goyang to visit some friends and returned here early this morning.”   


“And what do you work as?” Park Jeongsu questioned, making note of Minseok’s comment.   


“I just graduated university. I was sending application and academic information to a translation company.” he was indeed doing that, and had to go through and re-do twenty of his pages as Jongdae had spilt coffee all over them.   


“Congratulations.” the officer said, looking up and smiling at Minseok. “Do you know Byun Baekhyun?”   


Minseok nodded, confused on why he would be asking about Baekhyun- Baekhyunnie wasn’t a criminal, was he? “I went to school with him. He was roommates with Jongdae.”   


“And this Jongdae is Kim Jongdae?” Officer Park asked, raising an eyebrow, and Minseok nodded. The officer made note of this, too. “And how do you know Kim Jongdae?”   


Just as Minseok opened his mouth to reply to the officer, figuring he’d find a way to bullshit his way through an answer, Jongdae shuffled out of the room, came up behind Minseok and groggily wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.   


“Morning, Minnie.” Jongdae mumbled. “I was trying to get up early to make you breakfast in bed to apologize for last night.”   


Minseok froze, but could feel his face flushing. “Jongdae, this is Officer Park, here to ask a few questions.”   


Jongdae snapped his head up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “Good morning Officer.” he choked out.   


“I think that’s enough of an explanation.” Jeongsu said, laughing. “If you don’t mind, I have a few questions I’d like to ask you as well, Mr. Kim.”   


“Is it about my license?” Jongdae blurted, and Jeongsu laughed again.   


“No, no, I don’t take care of that. I’m in the Missing Persons Investigative Operations.” he relented.    


“Is someone missing?” Jongdae asked, concerned, taking a seat at the table beside Minseok.   


Officer Park nodded. “Byun Baekhyun. He’s been missing for under twenty-four hours still, but under his circumstances we have to undergo our investigation earlier than normal.”   


“Baekhyun is missing?” Minseok repeated, in disbelief. He had seen Baekhyun only a few hours ago- albeit, not in the best state, but he saw him nonetheless. What possibly could have happened in the few hours between when Minseok had left Do Kyungsoo’s ‘till now?   


“Impossible, I saw him just last night.” Jongdae said, and Minseok nodded in agreement.   


Officer Park’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? Where?”   


“Last night, in Goyang.” Minseok provided. “The two of us travelled out there and Baekhyun had shown up at about 10? 9-ish?” he turned to Jongdae, who nodded in agreement.    


The officer quickly wrote this down. “And where exactly were you in Goyang?”   


“At Do Kyungsoo’s.” Jongdae said, providing him the address. “I think he stayed there with Park Chanyeol.”   


“And who is Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol?”   


“We went to school with them.” Minseok told him. “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were roommates.”   


“And how do they know Byun Baekhyun?”   


“Kyungsoo knows us through Chanyeol.” Jongdae said. “Kyungsoo is only a second year. Minnie here just graduated, and Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and I just finished our third year. We met Chanyeol this year at an end-of-year party, thrown by Xi Luhan.”   


“And how do we all know Xi Luhan?” Jeongsu asked, making note of what Jongdae had said.   


“Luhan just graduated with Min.” Jongdae continued. “Luhan tried to throw this party every year, it’s sort of a tradition at our school. Everyone went.”   


“One last question, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Jeongsu emphasized. “Do you have any contact information for Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, and Xi Luhan?”   


The two Kims nodded in unison. “Yes.” Jongdae affirmed. “I got Kyungsoo’s number last night.”   


Minseok shot Jongdae a look- why the hell did he have Kyungsoo’s number? “And I have Chanyeol and Luhan.”    


They both gave Officer Park their information, and then bid him goodbye and saw him out the door.    


“Min? Do you think Baekkie’s going to be okay?” Jongdae asked, and Minseok wrapped his arms around him, nodding.   


“I think we gave him the exact information he needed.” Minseok said, trying his best to comfort Jongdae. “But I thought you hated Baekhyun’s guts.”   


“He may be a whore, but he’s still my friend, Min.” Jongdae broke away from Minseok, and walked into the kitchen. “Have you eaten breakfast?”   


“That’s what I like to hear.” Minseok smiled, and then shook his head. “No, not yet.”   


“I’ll make you something, Min. We both know I’m the better cook here.”   


“I beg to differ!” Minseok exclaimed, laughing. “We both remember summer ‘01 where you almost lit the kitchen on fire.”   


“I was eight, Min! Eight! And you burnt noodles to the pot the year after!”   


“At your ill advice!” Minseok defended, and the two went back and forth, pointing out each other’s cooking flaws.   


They later decided to do a breakfast run and pick up breakfast sandwiches from a drive-thru somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (21924 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (17846 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	11. X / Good Luck Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

“Does this look okay to you, Dae?” Kim Minseok asked, straightening the cuffs of his dress jacket in the mirror.   


Kim Jongdae came up behind him, still in the oversized tee shirt and dinosaur shorts he had worn to bed as pyjamas, his mouthful of popcorn.   


“Min, you look sexy.” Jongdae remarked through the mouthful of popcorn.   


“Doesn’t make you look sexy when you talk with all that food in your mouth.” Minseok laughed. He reached up and shook his hand through his purple hair, straightening it out as best as he could. “And you have popcorn kernels stuck to your lips.”   


“Fuck me, Min.” Jongdae commented, setting his bag of popcorn down on a dress table and wiping at his mouth with his thumb. “I meant that in more ways than one, ya know.” He peered over at Minseok from under his eyelashes.   


“Oh, shut up.” Minseok told him, rolling his eyes. “But seriously, does this look okay? It’s important, Jongdae, really.”   


“I already told you, you look great, as always, Min.” Jongdae said, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s waist from behind and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.   


Minseok leaned his head against Jongdae’s, leaning into him and placing his hands on Dae’s arms.   
  
They stayed like that for a moment, both of them eventually closing their eyes. They both leaned into one another supporting each other.  


Minseok loved this.   


He loved having Jongdae close, as Jongdae radiated heat as if he was a space heater.   


Minseok, on the other hand, was often cold, to the point where his friends would randomly walk up to him and hold his hands in theirs, warming him up.    


Minseok never minded nor noticed the cold. In fact, he preferred the cold over the heat.   


But Jongdae was warm, and he was the only heat Minseok truly loved.   


With his arms wrapped around him, cuddled close to him, Minseok wanted to stay like that forever. He wanted to reach out and stop the hands from ticking on the clock, stop time.    


But he knew he couldn’t. He had important things to do. He could cuddle with Jongdae later.   


“Dae.” he said softly, taking his warm arms away from his waist and grabbing his hands instead. “I have to go.”   


“I know, Min. I know.” Jongdae replied, matching Minseok’s soft tone as he stepped back away from him. “Where are you going, anyways?” he asked, looking up and talking normally.   


“Interview.”   


“For what, Min?”   


“A job.”   


“Min, didn’t you already get accepted?”   


Minseok nodded. “Yes, but I have to be interviewed to know where I can be positioned.”   


“Can I drive over with you, Min?”   


“Sure, I guess. I mean, I might be long. You might be kinda bored.”   


“I don’t care, Min. I wanna come.”   


“Well, I’m leaving soon, so make sure you’re ready.”

  
  
~•~   
  


“ _ Es’te der’mo i umrite _ .” Minseok muttered, leaning against the wheel. The wheel made a long, screeching honk sound, and he reached over beside him and flicked the car off so the sound stopped.   


“What was that, Min? What’d it mean?” Jongdae asked, shifting around in his seat. He had changed out of his dinosaur shorts and oversized tee shirt into yet another dinosaur printed tee shirt that fit him better, and shorts he had taken from Minseok and tied a belt around to make them fit.   


“Russian.” Minseok said. “‘Eat shit and die’.”   


“That sounds really festive, Min. How stressed are you?”   


“Yes.”   


Jongdae laughed. “Listen, Min, you got nothing to be worried about. Just take it one step at a time. You got this, Min. Do you want me to walk you in?”   


Minseok shook his head. “No. I’m okay. Just stressed. I got a lot riding on this.”   


“You’re going to do great, Minseok.” Jongdae said, and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Minseok as he gently placed his hands on each side of his face, pulling him in.   


Minseok kissed him back, cleaner and deeper than he had at the night of the party when he kissed him for the first time, longer than he had on grad night, more feverishly than he did when they made love.   


Like always, Jongdae tasted sweet and fruity, an explosion of artificially flavoured candies in his mouth.    


Minseok loved kissing Jongdae. It was one of his favourite things to do, hearing the smack of their lips together and running his tongue along the inside of his mouth.   


Jongdae eventually detached his lips slowly from Minseok’s, dropping his hands.    


“For good luck.” Jongdae murmured, his gaze meeting Minseok’s. “Not that you need it, Min. You’re okay to go in now?”   


Minseok nodded, and Jongdae reached over and opened the car door as Minseok slid out.   


“I love you, Min.” Jongdae called out.   


“I love you, too, Dae.” Minseok told him, and then Jongdae shut door before any of them could say anything else.   


Minseok began to make his way into the tall building before him, breathing out sharply and shaking his hands to rid himself of any nerves he had.   


He stopped and turned around on his heel to face Jongdae.   


One last look before he inevitably killed himself. This had to be a suicide mission.   


Jongdae made aggressive gestures in the windshield, shooing him away and telling him to hurry inside before he was late.   


Minseok breathed deeply again and nodded, and Jongdae flashed him a thumbs up and a bright smile before he finally made his way inside (for real this time).

  
  
~•~   
  


“Kim Minseok?” a lady called out, and he stood up from the chair he was seated in in the area he was told to wait.   


The building was a translation company head, but gave off more of a doctors office aura than a company.   


“Right this way.” she said, as if taunting him.   


She led him to an office, where a woman with her hair dyed orange sat there, a few papers in front of her and twirling a pen in her fingers.   


“Good day.” Minseok told her as the girl who led him in hurried away, and the orange-haired girl quickly got up to greet him in return.   


“Kim Minseok!” she exclaimed. “I’m very excited to see you. I’m Park Miyeon, corporate head. Please, take a seat.”   


As Minseok did as he was told, Miyeon continued to babble on. “I’ve looked over your papers. They all seem to be in order, and you have the requirements we’re looking for, as you knew beforehand. We’re just looking to accommodate you now, really. What position you’ll take, where, things like that. So let’s start, shall we?” she offered Minseok a reassuring smile and flipped a booklet of papers over. “First of all, where would you like to work? Physical or verbal translation?”   


“I’m okay with either, really.” Minseok began. “I’m flexible, but I’d prefer physical- I’m used to it more.”   


Miyeon quickly took note of his statement, filling in the blanks on her paper. “What languages are you most comfortable in or your strong suits? Korean not included.”   


“English and German.” Minseok replied, sticking his tongue in his cheek as he thought this through. “Russian. Chinese. French.”    


Usually if a friend of his asked him that question, he’d list of a whole bunch of languages, but now that it actually mattered and he’d likely be evaluated on them, he suddenly clammed up, struggling with even Korean.   


Park Miyeon took note of all the languages Minseok had listed, and then turned to a stack of papers and pulled out a few, laying them in front of Minseok.    


“These are assessment papers.” Miyeon exclaimed. “These are all the languages you listed and ones on your resume you listed earlier. You don’t have to do these now; bring them in Monday.”   


Minseok nodded and carefully folded the papers and tucked them into his jacket pocket.   


“Last question and you’re free to go.” Miyeon said, shifting her papers around again. “You said you wanted to work physically- where? Locally? Abroad?”   


“Like I said, I’m flexible.” Minseok answered. “I’m okay with pretty much anything, but I’d love to go abroad. But perhaps not so soon, my boyfriend will be starting his last year of university in the fall and I don’t trust him on his own.”    


Miyeon laughed at that. “I don’t think anyone should really be trusted on their own.” she stood up, brushing herself off. “Anyways, Kim Minseok, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you.”    


She gave Minseok a bright, polite smile, and although it was forced, it was genuine. She shook Minseok’s hand in both of hers and led him out of her office.   


“ _ Svjatoe grebanoe der’mo _ .” Minseok muttered as he slipped back into the front seat of his car.   


Jongdae was still seated in the passenger's seat, his feet propped up on the dash, music emitting from his phone.    


“Min, I’m assuming that means ‘Wow I did really well! Thanks Jongdae, I love you so much, I could never have done this without you!’.” Jongdae said, not looking up from his phone.   


“Close.” Minseok said, sighing and slapping Jongdae’s ankles to move his feet off the dash. “It means ‘holy fucking shit’.”   


“Okay, Min, but did it go well or not?” Jongdae asked, finally glancing up from his phone. He stared Minseok down, as if he was some stereotypical high school queen bee in a chick flick.    


Minseok shrugged. “I guess. I mean, I come in Monday, right? I have papers to fill out. I’ll get a paycheck eventually.”   


“Min, so you’re telling me you were in there for about an hour to pick up papers?” Jongdae questioned, confused.    


Minseok frowned. “Kinda. I talked to the head for a bit. Talked about positioning, my strong and weak points, the likes.”   


“Not going to lie, Min, that sounds really boring and I’m glad but surprised you survived.”   


Minseok laughed as he changed the gear in his car, moving to pull out of their parking spot. “Park Miyeon asked where I’d like to be stationed for translation.” he said quietly.   


“And what’d you tell her, Min?” Jongdae pushed. He sat properly in his seat and had tucked his phone away, turning his music off and allowing the quiet to wash over them. Nothing but the sound of their voices and cars outside as they pulled onto the road.   


“I told her I didn’t want to go far because I didn’t want to leave you, Dae.” Minseok murmured, not bringing his gaze up to Jongdae’s.    


Minseok struggled to tell him this, albeit not knowing why. It’s not like it was bad news or anything. But he felt as if he was betraying Jongdae almost, as if he was telling him he was going to leave.   


“Are you fucking stupid, Kim Minseok?” Jongdae demanded, his fist hitting the dashboard and making Minseok jump, and then slam on the brake and nearly miss running a red light and the traffic ahead of them.   


“ _ Heilige Hölle _ , you scared me.” Minseok said, a hand over his heart as he breathed out. “And no! I’m not! I said I didn’t want to leave you- what’s so bad about that?”   


“You’re a fucking idiot, Kim Minseok! Thick, I tell you.” Jongdae sighed and turned away, as if Minseok had just pulled out literal shit and dropped it on the dashboard. “Do you know what you’ve just done? We could’ve went somewhere nice, Min! Bali! Athens! London! Paris! Ottawa, Berlin, Rome, Vienna! Oh my Zeus, Min, we could have to go to Rome and Vienna. You speak German, don’t you, Min? We can totally go to Vienna!” Jongdae scoffed. “Fortuna, what have you gotten us into, Min? We’ll be stuck here in Korea forever, by Vesta!”   


Jongdae didn’t normally swear by the gods, especially minor ones or Vesta or Fortuna (you knew it was serious when he started using Roman names- everyone knows Greek is better than Roman).    


This was the moment Minseok knew he was in shit, but was confused as to why.    


“Geez, Dae, I didn’t know you wanted to travel that bad.” Minseok laughed. “And besides, I told Miyeon I’d like to go abroad, just not now- I’m waiting for you to finish out your last year.”   


“I can always take a year off, Min.” Jongdae pointed out.   


“You don’t wanna do that. You have one year left. You won’t graduate with any of your friends- Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yixing...”   


“I’ll graduate with Sehun and Kyungsoo, Min.”     


“I just don’t see the point in it.”   


“I wanna travel, Min. I want to go see all the most beautiful sights the world has to offer with the most beautiful man on earth.” He reached over and took Minseok’s hand, lacing his fingers through his.   


“You’re cheesy as fuck, you know that, right?” Minseok scoffed.    


“Yeah, yeah.” Jongdae said, bringing Minseok’s hand to his lips. “I love you, Kim Minseok.”   


“I love you more, Kim Jongdae.” Minseok muttered, letting go of Jongdae’s hand and wrapping his arm around him instead.

 

~

 

Translations;

_ Es’te der’mo i umrite  _ (Ешьте дерьмо и умрите) (Eat shit and die,  _ Russian _ )

_ Svjatoe grebanoe der’mo  _ (Святое гребаное дерьмо) (Holy fucking shit,  _ Russian _ )

_ Heilige Hölle  _ (Holy hell,  _ German _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (24895 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (19510 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	12. XI / MinAndDaeDae

I'm not sure what's happening with this chapter- no matter who many time I reformat and put the entirety of the chapter into here, only ' **galaxykris** ' appears. I'm sure it's just an Ao3 glitch, but it keeps telling me I need more than 10 characters (even though the chapter is 2094 words and 7 pages on Docs). I've tried typing the whole chapter out again, thinking it was perhaps the copy and paste (although that's worked for all other chapters and all other books), but it still glitches. The whole chapter is there when I preview it, just not when it uploads TT

Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of this chapter, and thank you to [baekstan18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstan18/pseuds/baekstan18) for pointing the problem out to me! 

You can still read the chapter [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1348402/12/the-long-game-xiuchen-uau-ii-angst-fluff-exo-exok-exom-fanfic-chen-xiumin-minseok-jongdae-xiuchen-kimjongdae-kimminseok-exofanfic-kms-kjd-dieukyungsoo-thelonggame-tlg-xcdk-uau) on AFF and [here](http://www.wattpad.com/story/123209609-the-long-game-xiuchen-uau-ii?utm_source=widget&utm_medium=link_copy) on Wattpad!

Happy reading,

Mai xx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> [ **Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (26569 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (22226 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	13. XII / Applications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mild language

_ -Day 41; Monday, July 10th, 2017- _

The next little bit of the summer flew by quickly.   


Kim Minseok started regular, full-time hours at the translation company. Kim Jongdae tried his best to get up early every morning to see Minseok before he left, especially since he wore suits he looked good in. However, he often found himself stirring at close to noon, and Minseok was long gone.   


Sometimes he would pop in for lunch, and a few times Jongdae took the bus into town to meet the older boy.   


When Minseok came home in the evenings, he often brought a lot of paperwork with him, but work he quickly worked through. Jongdae tried to have a homemade dinner ready for when Minseok arrived home the first few nights, but stopped after Minseok came home to burnt chicken and the fire department.    


“Why don’t you just stick to simple things?” Minseok had said. “Like instant ramen.”   


Some nights when Minseok came home, he brought takeout with him, and other nights they had small date nights and went out to restaurants.   


Other nights Minseok came home to Jongdae asleep again on the sofa, dozing off while he binge-watched just about anything he could find on Netflix.    


During the day, while Minseok was gone, Jongdae spent his days in front of a screen, conducting small snooping investigations via text.   


He found out that Park Chanyeol had returned to his family home for the rest of the summer, having been ‘located’ as Kris Wu said.   


Byun Baekhyun saw a doctor and therapist regularly, and Huang Zitao often harassed him via text. There were little to no updates on his brother, but Baekhyun seemed to be coping with it better as time progressed.    


Do Kyungsoo’s family had returned, and Jongdae had gotten quite a few texts from his younger siblings (who routinely stole his phone) asking about a Kim Jongin, what ‘fucking’ meant, and invitations to tea parties. Kyungsoo also worked at a small café, and his hours took up most of his time.   


Kim Junmyeon got a job at a small clinic, and got dragged out regularly by Kris to do odd things Kris insisted were helping him with his investigation. No one knew who or what he was exactly investigating.    


Oh Sehun had left for Australia, and seemed to be enjoying himself, besides the one (accidental) video call they all received of him crying over a snake, if that’s even what it was. Both Minseok and Kris cannot decipher the questionable accent his English has developed.    


Zitao left with some friends from his home in China to travel to LA and other nice places. There were multiple drunken uploads to his Instagram, some distinguishable, others not.   


Zhang Yixing didn’t have a lot of service in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, but did manage to find some good wifi when they made stops in Bali and Taipei. He said he was bringing gifts back, and overall seemed to be having fun, despite his terrible bouts of seasickness.   


Xi Luhan went back to China, and already had a small team to start working on a small movie they were going to submit to a film festival. Luhan claimed he didn’t want to release much information about it, but it was quite easy to get stuff out of him in his excitement about it.   


It was the beginning of July when Jongdae stepped out one morning after Minseok had left to grab the mail from the box attached outside the front of their house.    


He sifted through them at the table, separating the bills from the flyers when he came across an envelope addressed to him.   


He quickly ripped it open, not bothering to check who had sent it. Inside lay a folded piece of crisp paper, which he removed and unfolded.   
  


 

_ Kim Jongdae, _

_ We are delighted to know you will be returning to finish your final year here with us! Registrations have now begun, and we are sending you this letter to confirm your classes and programs. If you wish to change major or minors, enroll or withdraw from programs, or anything else regarding your classes, please contact us with the information below. Your set classes for now are also below. _

**_New_ ** _! Finish your major abroad! Now offering courses on four continents, over twenty languages, and in over fifty majors! _ _  
_ __

_ Kim Jongdae _

_ Major- Classical Studies _

_ Year- Final _ __  
  


 

The letter, from his university, went on to list his credits and what he had completed and what he needed to complete in order to graduate. There was also his dorm arrangements, which he skipped over- he had always roomed with Baekhyun.   


Tossing the letter aside, he sighed. His classes were set, and he could easily email his confirmation later.   


Despite wanting to travel, he had no interest in the abroad program- it seemed like too much of a hassle to him.    


In his second year, Minseok was planning to do the abroad program, but decided not to after he heard about some girl who had done an abroad program and died while overseas.   


He left the mail where it was, figuring Minseok knew what to do with it and where he wanted it and moved over to the sofa, wrapping the comforter he had taken off of Minseok’s bed around himself and started a new season of the show he was watching.   


A beautiful way to spend his summer.

  
  
~•~   
  


“Let me guess.” Minseok announced, pushing the screen door open. Jongdae was wrenched from his mini drama world and reality greeted him with the jangling of keys and footsteps coming towards him. “You’ve been in that exact position all day.” Minseok came up behind him, leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapping his arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.   


“Mhm.” Jongdae hummed in confirmation, not moving his eyes from the screen.    


“You watch too much television.” Minseok said. “Did you even eat lunch? Sorry I couldn’t make it in for lunch today. Did you get my text? Did you even look at it?”   


“I did, Min.” Jongdae told him.    


“Then why didn’t you text back?”   


“I did, Min.”   


“I didn’t get anything.”   


Jongdae sighed and leaned over and picked up the remote and paused his show, and handed his blanket off to Minseok to search for his phone, which he found between the couch cushions. “See, Min?” Jongdae said. “Look.” He shoved his phone in Minseok’s face as he pulled up the texts.   


“Dumbass!” Minseok cried, snatching his phone out of his hand and ditching the blanket onto the sofa. “You sent this to Baekhyun!” he flashed the phone back in Jongdae’s face. “See what I mean? You’re too attached to the television.” he laughed.   


“Minnie! It’s your fault for texting me when they were just about to kiss!” Jongdae cried, and Minseok tossed him his phone back.   


“Did you get the note I left this morning?” Minseok asked, walking away and making his way into the kitchen.   


“I did, Min.” Jongdae said. “And I did the chores.”   


Minseok regarded the table with the mail littered on it, and the sink with the dishes Jongdae hastily did a half hour before Minseok was due to be home.   


“First time for everything.” Minseok muttered as he picked up the numerous different letters, reading what they were for as Jongdae found his spot on the sofa again, ignoring his comment.   


He always did the chores Minseok left him. Okay, he forgot to set out food for the stray cat once, but it was one time!   


“Are you applying?” Minseok asked after a moment.   


“Hm?”   


“Applications came for you.” Minseok said. “You opened the letter.”   


“Oh yeah.” Jongdae muttered, once again glued to the television. “No, I’m not applying. No point, Min.”   


“I know you want to travel, though.” Minseok continued, his voice laced with something Jongdae couldn’t place his thumb on. Nervousness? Indifference? Confusion? “It’ll be good for you. And it’s only a year.”   


“Min, I wouldn’t be able to survive anywhere I went.” Jongdae argued. “I’d die of starvation or end up getting locked up.”   


“I would teach you before you left.”   


“Min! You said that with English and look at me now. And Chinese. And Japanese.”   


“Because you didn’t pay attention to anything I taught you!”   


“Min, I wanted to know the important stuff. Survival phrases.”   


“Curse words are not survival phrases, Jongdae.”   


“You say that now, Min, but just you wait.”   


Minseok sighed. “My point is, Dae, is that you should apply. It’ll only be a year, and it’ll be good for you. I think with your major it’ll really benefit you and be a good experience.”   


Jongdae groaned and paused his show again, turning around the face Minseok. “What’s up with you, Min? Why do you want me to do this so bad? You didn’t.”   


“And that’s why I’m saying you should.”   


“And I’m saying I don’t want to, Min. Just drop it.” Jongdae turned back around, rolling his eyes when his back was faced to Minseok.   


“We’ll use the dice. Seven or higher-“   


“ _ Min _ .”   


“Jongdae, please.” Minseok pleaded.   


“What’s your problem, Min?” Jongdae demanded, turning back around. “Is the program that desperate for joiners? Is there something you’re not telling me, Minseok?”   


Minseok stood in the kitchen, Jongdae’s applications letter clutched in his hand. His face displayed racking nerves, as if he was confessing to a crime he didn’t mean to commit.   


“There’s something I need to tell you, Jongdae.” he said softly, averting his gaze from Jongdae’s.   


“Min?”   


Minseok sighed, fidgeting with the letter in his hand. “I...” he allowed himself to trail off, bit his lip and shifted around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (39025 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (24558 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 13/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	14. XIII / The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Drug mentions

_ -Day 41; Monday, July 10th, 2017- _

Kim Minseok’s hands trembled as he struggled to find the words to tell Kim Jongdae what was happening.    


He hated having to tell Jongdae. He had been putting it off for about a week.    


He was unable to think straight, his judgment and thoughts clouded by guilt, fear, and worry.    


“Min?” Jongdae asked again. His voice began to waver, peaking and breaking off. “Is everything okay?” he remained on his spot on the sofa, turned around and sitting up on his knees to face Minseok. He didn’t move, as if the daunting news Minseok was about to dump on his shoulders had him frozen in place.   


Minseok knew how that felt.   


“DaeDae, you know I love you.” Minseok started, his breathing becoming heavy and shuddery.   


“Dammit, Min, just tell me already!” Jongdae snapped, his lip quivering. “You’re stressing me out and scaring me!”   


“Jongdae, I’m so sorry.” Minseok sniffed, allowing the tears he held back to spill over, like water gushing out of a broken dam.    


“Minnie.” Jongdae whined, pushing himself up off the sofa and coming closer towards his sobbing boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”   


Minseok took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself enough to speak full, coherent sentences. “It’s only for a year.” he said carefully, still sobbing. He gripped Jongdae’s applications letter tightly in his hands, his hands trembling and causing the letter to shake.    


“Minseok, you need to tell me what’s the matter.” Jongdae said, still matching Minseok’s unstable tone. He reached out to embrace Minseok, hold him close, and as much as Minseok wanted to feel how warm Jongdae was against him, Minseok shied away.   


He couldn’t, not with what he was about to tell Jongdae. It already broke his heart, and it would surely break Jongdae’s. As much as he would miss Jongdae, he felt as if he would be taking advantage of him if he embraced him and felt him now before he told him.   


“Jongdae, I got a job.”    


“I know that, Min.”   


“Not here. It’s in Russia. For a year.” Minseok watched Jongdae’s face fall, his lips turning down and his face contorting. “I’ll be home for the holidays. I’ll leave around the same time you start school again.”   


“How long have you known, Min?” Jongdae said quietly. He kept his gaze down and wrapped his arms around himself.   


“About a week.”   


“And you’re just telling me now, Min?” Jongdae’s head snapped up, any trace of melancholy disappearing and being replaced by a mixture of shock and seemingly outrage.    


“I’m sorry, Jongdae!” Minseok yelled. “Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you that? How hard it is to do that to you?  _ To us? _ I’ve been sitting on this all fucking week! The longer I mulled it over the more guilty I felt! I’m terrified, Jongdae. Terrified of what will happen once I’m there. Of what will happen to you when I’m gone!” Minseok paused for a moment, regaining his breath and composure. “I’m scared you’ll get bored and find someone else while I’m away. I’m scared you’ll be lonely. I’m scared you’ll suffer and struggle because I’m not here to do and show you things. That’s why I wanted to send you away. Not because I don’t care about you or care about the program, but because I thought it’d be easier on you if you went away, too. You’d be distracted and caught up with your own work and studies. The time difference would be shorter, too- Moscow is six hours behind Seoul. But if you went somewhere like Athens, for your major, there’d only be an hour difference.”   


“Oh, Minnie.” Jongdae said, and Minseok was unsure if it was pity or care that laced his voice. He reached out to embrace him again, and this time Minseok let him, dropping the letter to the floor and wrapping his arms tightly around Jongdae. He felt Jongdae’s arms around him, his body pressed against his. “I wish you would have told me sooner.” the younger boy muttered into Minseok’s neck, where he had buried himself. “I’m happy for you, I really am. This is great. It’s just what you wanted, isn’t it?”   


“Yes.” Minseok said, still holding Jongdae tightly. “But not this soon. I wanted to wait until you graduated and bring you with me.”   


Jongdae pulled back, running a hand through Minseok’s hair and bringing it down to rest on his shoulder. “We’ll make it work, Minnie. Don’t worry. One year isn’t going to change eighteen of them.”   


“But it could change a few months.” Minseok pointed out, frowning. “I know you, Dae. You’ll get bored and lonely and find someone else.”   


“Minseok!” Jongdae exclaimed, any pity or care that his voice contained now replaced with pleading and shock. “Don’t think like that. I love you.”   


“You’ve done it before, why wouldn’t you do it again?” Minseok accused, releasing Jongdae and taking a step back.    


Minseok saw all of Jongdae’s relationships, even when he dated Lee Keumjo in his third year of high school. She travelled away for the summer, and he ended up hooking up with Kim Minji and dated her for a few months.   


He was terrified he’d end up like Keumjo, on a different time zone in a different country and completely and utterly heartbroken, knowing that the man they loved was off getting it on with someone else. He didn’t want that. He loved Jongdae too much.   


“Because you’re different, Minseok!” Jongdae cried. “I love you, and when I say it I mean it! Those words don’t give how I feel about you justice! I’m not nearly as good as you when it comes to words, but there’s no way in Tartarus that all the words in the world would be able to describe how I feel about you, Minnie. You mean so fucking much to me, I can’t explain it. I would never leave you, no matter how bored or lonely I may get.” he huffed, crossing his arms.    


“Jongdae, I’ve always loved you.” Minseok stepped closer to Jongdae. “It hurts me to leave you. It’s like leaving half of myself behind.”   


Jongdae closed the distance between them, placing one hand on the back of Minseok’s neck and the other on his chest, pulling him in close and locking his lips in his.   


Minseok was immediately met with the all too familiar taste of sweet candies in Jongdae’s mouth and the feeling of his lips that were beginning to chap pressed against his.    


This is was just one of the things about Jongdae Minseok would miss most.   


~•~

 

“I’m sleeping with you tonight, Min.” Jongdae said, stepping into Minseok’s room later that night, the comforter from his bed wrapped around himself.    


Minseok was stretched out on the bed, the bedside table lamp switched on so he could read underneath it.   


“You’d crawl in anyways, even if I told you no.” Minseok lifted the end of the blankets up and let Jongdae wiggle in underneath. “When was the last time you even slept the whole night in your own bed?”   


Jongdae shrugged underneath the blankets. “Beginning of the summer, maybe?” he guessed, and then shifted closer to Minseok, resting his head on his shoulder. “Cuddle me, Min.”   


Minseok sighed, placing his bookmark into his novel and setting it to the side. He rolled over, wrapping his arms around Jongdae. “Better?”   


  Jongdae hummed in agreement. “Min? Promise me you’ll still be here when I get up in the morning?”    


“If you get up early enough instead of noon like usual.” Minseok said, kissing his forehead. “You know I have to work tomorrow.”   


“Call in sick tomorrow, Min. Cuddle with me all day.”   


“You know I wish I could, DaeDae.” Minseok kissed the other boy again, on the lips this time. “Unfortunately it doesn’t work like that. I have a big day tomorrow anyways.”   


“Just get me up when you get up, okay Min?”                                                                 

 

Minseok nodded, reaching over and switching off the bedside light. “Now just go to sleep, you little shit.”   
  
~•~   
  


_ /Jongdae/ _

_ -Day 42; Tuesday, July 11th, 2017- _

“Dae.” Minseok whispered, and when Jongdae opened his eyes, the other boy was hovering above him, his hands laid gently on his body. “Dae.”   


“What do you want, Min?” Jongdae moaned, squinting as he struggled to keep his eyes open.   


“You wanted me to wake you when I got up.” Minseok said, leaning off of him. “You can go back to sleep if you want.” He ran his hand through Jongdae’s hair, leaning down and kissing him.   


Jongdae pulled back after a moment, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Minseok leaned against him, his head on his shoulder. “No, no.” Jongdae told him. “I’m up, Min. I’m up. I want to see you off. Have you eaten?”   


“Not yet.”   


“What time is it, Min?”   


“About seven am.”   


Jongdae groaned. “Why do you have to be up so early, Min?”   


“This is regular time for people, Dae.” Minseok laughed, getting off of him and sliding off of the bed. “What do you want to eat? I’ll make us both something.”   


“I’ll just have whatever you’re having, Min.”   


A few minutes later, Jongdae sat at the small kitchen table, shoving his face with food Minseok had pulled from the fridge. The older boy sat across from him, flipping through his phone and simultaneously sipping from his coffee mug.   


“I love you, Min.” Jongdae said, reaching over and poking Minseok’s hand when he looked up. “How do you say that in Russian?”   


“ _ Ja ne mogu zit’ bez tebja _ .” Minseok said, smiling as he did so.    


“That’s long, Min.” Jongdae whined. “Can you shorten it?”   


“ _ Ja ljublju tebja _ .”   


“I’m never going to remember that, Min.”   


“You don’t have to.” Minseok said. “I’ll remember everything for the both of us.” he leaned across the table, placing his lips on Jongdae. “I have to go now.” he muttered after a moment.    


“Do you have to, Min?” Jongdae whined, following him to the door.   


“You know I have to.” Minseok sighed. “I’ll try and come for lunch, though.”   


“Don’t worry about it.” Jongdae stepped forward and kissed him again. “I know you’re busy, Min.”   


Ever since yesterday, Jongdae had the overwhelming urge to shower his boyfriend in kisses, all over him, all the time. He wanted to be in constant contact with him, always hugging or cuddling or holding his hand or running his hands through his hair and down his chest and over his lips.    


“Don’t be mad, Dae.” Minseok whined, kissing him again, sending the butterflies in Jongdae’s stomach into an uproar.    


“I’m not mad, Min. I’m not, really.” he tried to offer up a reassuring smile, and Minseok kissed him again. “Now get going before you’re late.”

~•~   
  


_ /Minseok/ _

Later that afternoon, Minseok sat in his office, going over papers and preparing for his work in a month.   


His boss, Park Miyeon, entered the room without knocking. She held a bundle of papers in her hands, her bottle-orange hair flowing down her shoulders.    


“Minseok.” she greeted. “You look sad today.”    


“Just stressed.” he commented, flipping over one of his papers.    


“Don’t be.” she said, circling around the desk and coming behind him, squeezing his shoulders and running her hands down Minseok’s arms. “You should be happy about all of this.”   


Minseok froze at her touch. He didn’t know why, but his body screamed that it was wrong.    


Miyeon was quite an affectionate person, and with the company being small, all staff were quite close.    


It wasn’t the first time he had come in contact with Miyeon, and she with her staff. But yet Minseok felt that this interaction was wrong, and he stood up abruptly, causing her to drop her arms back to her sides.    


“Sorry.” he told muttered. “I’m just stressed. What can I do for you?”   


“I just have more papers for you.” Miyeon said, placing them on his desk. “And there’s someone in the front for you.”   


“Thanks.” Minseok said, and quickly exited his office, leaving Miyeon behind without time for he himself to wonder who was here for him.    


As he turned the corner to where the front desk laid, his eyes immediately met the boy who waited for him there, two large, brown paper bags in hand.   


Once he noticed Minseok enter the area, he grinned from ear to ear. “Kiki!” he exclaimed, coming forward.   


“What are you doing here?” Minseok hissed, lowering his voice to avoid the lady who sat at the desk overhearing him.   


Jongdae held up the bags. “I brought lunch, Min.”   


Minseok laughed, shaking his head. “You’re so needy.” he rolled his eyes, reaching out and taking a bag from him. “What did you get, anyways? How?”   


“I took the bus and walked a bit, Min.” Jongdae followed Minseok back into his now Miyeon-free office. “And it's just fast food, Min. Nothing special.”   


Minseok pulled out a chair in front of his desk, and then began shifting papers around to make room for the both of them.    


“Tell me what you’ve done today, Min.” Jongdae said, setting out the food for the both of them while Minseok continued to place things away on his desk.    


He held up a stack of papers, showing them to Jongdae before he tucked them away into a drawer. “This. All day.”   


“Min, that’s boring.” Jongdae commented, digging into his food.    


“I don’t mind. It pays your Netflix subscription, doesn’t it?” he remarked, finally sitting back after being content with the way his desk was laid out.    


“Shut it, Min.” Jongdae threw a fry at him. It landed in front of Minseok, not even hitting him. “I came to see you, not be attacked by you.”   


Minseok laughed. “What have you done today, then? Finish your show?”   


“No.” Jongdae grumbled. “I still have a few seasons left, Min. I’ve been very productive. I’m up, dressed, and out of the house, all before noon!” he gestured to himself proudly.   


“Jongdae, it’s twelve thirty.”   


“I was doing those things before noon, Min.”    


“Liar liar, it can’t be.” Minseok sang, resulting in another fry being thrown at him, this time being slapped in the face.   


“You’re lucky I love you, Min.”     


The two spent the rest of lunch conversing- Jongdae talked about this run-in he had with someone on the bus who he was pretty sure was a drug dealer trying to give him a fix. Minseok explained what he did at work to Jongdae, and despite the tales he told of his estranged co-workers, Jongdae still insisted Minseok’s job was boring.   


“Be safe.” Minseok said as he led Jongdae out the door. “I’ll meet you home for dinner. Remember to get the mail.”    


“I will, Min, I will.” Jongdae groaned, rolling his eyes. “I love you.”   


“Love you too.” Minseok replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you later.”   


Little did Minseok know that one of his co-workers, Park Kyung, rounded the corner as he kissed Jongdae’s cheek and confessed his love for him.   


Kyung backtracked right to the English department of their office workspace, leaning onto Park Bom’s desk.   


“So.” he started, not bothering to greet her or ask her how she was. “You won’t  _ believe  _ what I just saw. Remember that boy, right?”   


“Mhm.” she hummed, not looking up from her computer or halting her furious typing.    


“I thought he was for you, but I just saw Kim Minseok kiss him.” Kyung elaborated.    


That was enough to wrench Bom from her computer, a hand laying over her chest as she gasped. “Really?” she asked. “I thought he was another slut for Miyeon. Did they do anything else?”   


“I saw the boy take lunch into Minseok’s office.” Kim Namjoon chimed in, entering and handing a file full of papers to Kyung. “These are for you.”   


“Thanks.” he muttered, taking the file from him and placing it on Bom’s desk as he leaned off it, instead supporting himself with one hand. “Are you sure lunch was it?”   


Namjoon nodded. “His office is right beside mine. I would’ve heard if they did anything else. That boy of his isn’t exactly the quiet type. I heard him all lunch going on about how he gets his drugs from some guy on the bus. Maybe you know him, Bom.” he reached over and patted her shoulder while she shrieked in protest, hitting him with the file he had just dropped off.   


“Christ, Bom.” Minseok scoffed, walking by the three of them. “I thought you just got stabbed or some shit.”   


“I did!” she cried. “In the heart! I trusted you!” She clasped her hands over her heart, reached out for Namjoon, and fell dramatically to the floor.   


“Finally.” Kyung muttered, picking up the file and making his way back to his office.   


“Why am I always the one picked on?” Bom whined as she picked herself up off the floor.   


“You’re walking yourself into that one.” Minseok told her.

 

~

 

Translations;

_ Ja ne mogu žitʹ bez tebja  _ (Я не могу жить без тебя); I can’t live without you [Russian]

_ Ja ljublju tebja  _ (Я люблю тебя); I love you [Russian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (31489 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter:[ **Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (28777 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	15. XIV / Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; mentions of drugs and drug use  
> NOTE: In one of Minseok's texts (notjongdae), he's supposed to send the two champagne glasses clinking and the flying money emojis, but I don't think Ao3 supports emoji use lmao rip anyways sigh stream hi high

_-Day 44; Thursday, July 13th, 2017-_

“Everyone!” Park Miyeon announced by the front desk. Most people were milling about in the area, only a few minutes left before they were allowed to leave. They all had their work done for the day, except Heo Minseon, who still kneeled at her desk, hastily finishing her paper.  
   

“Miyeon!” Park Kyung called back in mimicry, raising a few snickers from others, Kim Minseok included.  
   

“Drinks tonight on me!” Miyeon continued, ignoring Kyung’s comment. “Usual time and place, okay?”  
   

“But Miyeon!” Heo Minseon cried, looking up from her paper. “We’re still underage!”  
   

“Idiot!” Heo Minjin exclaimed, hitting her sister in the arm. “We were drinking before we were legal, anyways.” this also raised a few snickers from their colleagues.  
   

“We’re all above age here.” Miyeon said.  
   

“I’m not.” Jung Haerim piped up.  
   

“You’re just an intern.” Kyung shot back. “Of course you’re still underage.”  
   

“You can still come, but you’ll have to buy your own drinks.” Miyeon commented.  
   

“It’s five!” Park Bom cried, elbowing her way through everyone. “See ya!”  
   

“You all can bring people, too!” Miyeon shouted as everyone began to file out. “But they’re paying for their own drinks!”  
   

The last comment fell on deaf ears, not that it mattered to Minseok anyway- where he went, Kim Jongdae went. They were always together, and Minseok didn’t want it any other way.  
   

When Minseok was still in university, both he and Jongdae often got texts or calls inquiring where they were. Minseok and Jongdae were often referred to as a singular unit, as if they were one person.  
   

People knew that if Minseok was in the cafeteria, Jongdae was there with him, picking off his food. People knew that if Jongdae had a study hall, Minseok was there hastily finishing his own homework. People knew that if they heard Jongdae, yelling down the halls at people he knew, Minseok was there behind him, telling him to shut up.  
   

It had always been like that, even throughout elementary and high school. Jongdae would cut class when Minseok had spares to go on supply runs (the endless bags of candy Jongdae hoarded in his locker). Minseok moved his timetable around to have his spare align with Jongdae’s easier classes, and both would make mad dashes to the other end of the school to meet the other.   
   

Sitting in his car with the engine running, Minseok quickly sent texts to Jongdae before he made his way home.  
     
  

**not jongdae** : drinks? :)   
**not jongdae** : on me   
**not jongdae** :    
**not minseok** : www   
**not jongdae** : work people, that small bar near there I took you there before with baekhyun and he almost got arrested remember??? and tonight after dinner   
**not minseok** : aw yeah I remember that

 **not minseok** : either that guy had a really big hard on or a gun   
**not jongdae** : im p sure it was a gun hon   
**not minseok:** !! that rhymed !!   
**not minseok** : but yea I’ll go I wanna meet the people you work with I hope they’re as wild as the stories you tell me   
**not jongdae** : oh god I hope not we’ll get kicked out   
  
~•~   


As the two boys clambered out of Minseok’s car, Jongdae’s hand darted out and grabbed Minseok’s, holding it tightly.   
   

“This place seems sketchier than before, Min.” Jongdae muttered, staying close to his boyfriend as they entered the dingy bar, immediately being met with bright, flashing lights and music so loud Minseok felt the bass in his chest, thumping rhythmically like a heartbeat.  
   

“It’s fine.” Minseok reassured, quickly scanning the crowd of people for faces familiar to him. “We were fine last time, were we not?”  
   

“Min.” Jongdae said pointedly, shooting Minseok a look. “Baekhyun almost got arrested last time, and there was a guy with a gun.”  
   

Spotting his colleagues, Minseok began pulling Jongdae through the crowd of people, making their way to the other side of the bar. “Or he just had a really big hard on.”  
   

“I thought we established it was a gun, Min?” Dae yelled, trying to be heard over the music.   
   

Minseok shrugged. “Just stay close to me, then.” he told Jongdae, leaning in close and speaking into his ear.  
   

“Minseok!” Krystal Jung exclaimed when she spotted both boys approach, which caused the others in the cluster to gesture towards them in greeting.  
   

“How are you?” Kim Namjoon slurred, running his hand over Minseok’s face. Clearly already drunk, Minseok found it safe to assume that he meant to put a hand on his shoulder instead of fumbling around his face.  
   

“I’m fine, thanks.” Minseok said, gently lifting his hand away from his face.   
   

“Tired.” Krystal replied, rubbing her face and smearing her lipstick up her cheek. Park Bom, who was sat beside her, sighed and scrubbed her cheek with a napkin, much to her protest.  
   

“Min.” Jongdae said quietly, and Minseok turned to him. “I want a drink.” he held his other hand out.  
   

Minseok did say Jongdae’s drinks were on him, and he reached into his pocket and dug out his wallet, handing Jongdae a wad of bills. “Here,” he said, pocketing his wallet again. “Don’t go crazy.”  
   

While Jongdae turned away from him, one hand still firmly grasped in his, Miyeon came up to Minseok, slinging her arm over his shoulder and pressing a drink into his hand. “How are you?” she called.  
   

“Fine.” he called back, glancing down at the drink in his hand. “What is this?” Miyeon yelled something Minseok couldn’t interpret back, and then turned away, yelling something at Kyung.  
   

“He’s over here!” Kyung yelled in reply, aggressively pointing to Namjoon, whom had moved away from Minseok and leaning heavily against Kyung.  
   

A man pushed through the crowd of people, breaking through and approaching the group. “Sorry.” he muttered, and reached out to Kyung, grabbing Namjoon and supporting his weight. “How much do I owe you?” he queried, turning to Miyeon.  
   

Jongdae, who had resulted in leaning against Minseok’s shoulder, gasped and turned his face away from him.   
   

“No, no.” Miyeon insisted, waving him off, one arm still slung around Minseok. “It’s fine, Jin, really.”  
   

“That’s _Seokjin_ to you.” Namjoon said, lazily pointing a finger at her.   
   

Kim Seokjin rolled his eyes, shaking his head and lowering Namjoon’s arm. “Jin is fine.” he assured Miyeon. “I’ll be-“  
   

“Wait!” Krystal yelled out, outstretching her hand towards them. “Are you his boyfriend?” she asked, and Bom hit her in the arm.   
   

“Krys, you can’t just ask people things like that.” Bom told her, much to Jin’s amusement.  
   

“No, no.” Jin protested, waving his hand. “We’re just roommates.”  
  

“That’s what you say now.” Namjoon slurred, placing his hand on the other boy’s face.   
   

It was while he watched these events unfold that Minseok realized who this man was and where he had known him from- he had went to high school with him, Seokjin being in Jongdae’s grade. Minseok had dropped and picked Jongdae up from a party at Seokjin’s, which explained Jongdae’s reaction.  
   

“He’s clearly not gay.” Kyung commented, gesturing to Seokjin. “Only a straight man would wear a shirt that shade of brown.”  
   

“Only a straight man would style their hair like that.” Minseok added as Jin self-consciously looked down at his shirt, and then laid a hand on top of his head.  
   

“I’ll be leaving now.” Jin muttered, shifting Joon’s weight around. He uttered his farewells and apologies to everyone. “It was nice seeing you, Jongdae.” he added.  
   

Uncovering his face, Jongdae slowly turned to face Jin, smiling politely. “You as well, Seokjin.” he muttered, and Seokjin took his leave, lugging a drunk Namjoon out.  
   

“Minseok.” Krystal whined, placing her head in her hand. “Who’s that?” she pointed to Jongdae this time, who was frozen stiff. Minseok was unable to tell if it was from being called out by Seokjin or from being put on the spot by Krystal.  
   

“Is he the boy that came by the office the other day?” Bom asked, picking up the napkin again. Minseok set his drink down, the glass beginning to chill his hand.  
   

“Is he a drug addict?” Kyung asked, causing people to glare at him. “He seems like a Mary Jane kind of guy.” he shrugged.  
   

“I’m not a drug addict. Nor am I on any drugs.” Jongdae said defensively.  
   

“Heard you talking about drugs the other day.” Kyung shot back.  
   

“There was a guy on the bus who offered me drugs.” Jongdae explained sheepishly.   
   

While Kyung shot some smart-aleck remark back, Miyeon put her face closer to Minseok’s. “Do you want another drink?” she asked, speaking into his ear.  
   

She still clung into him, as if she were attached to his shoulder. Both her arms were resting on his shoulder. Minseok felt his stomach tightening up, his breathing becoming a little heavier. He had the same feeling as he did the other day, the feeling that it was wrong.  
   

“I’m okay.” he said, giving her a small smile. He hoped that if he appeased her, she’d eventually back off.  
   

“You sure?” she questioned, pouting and tilting her head to the side.  
   

“I’m sure.” Minseok said, nodding, perhaps too vigorously. “I still have some left.”  
  

She traced one of her hands down his arm, placing her fingers within his. “Do you want to go dance?” Miyeon asked, gesturing with her head towards where others danced within the lights.  
   

He opened his mouth to protest, make some excuse on why he couldn’t, when he was wrenched away by Jongdae pulling on his arm.  
   

“Tell ‘em, Min.” Jongdae said, gesturing towards Kyung, Krystal, and Bom.  
   

“Tell them what?” he asked, releasing Miyeon’s hand. She still stayed attached to his shoulder.  
   

“That I’m not a drug addict, Min!” he exclaimed.  
   

Minseok laughed, leaning away from Miyeon and into Jongdae, shaking her off. “He’s not an addict.” he said, backing his boyfriend up. “An annoying shit, yes, but not an addict.” that raised laughs from the others, and a swift kick in the shins from Jongdae. Minseok kicked him back.  
   

“Okay, but you never answered my question.” Krystal pointed out. “Who are you?”  
   

“Oh!” Minseok exclaimed, laughing again as he forgot to introduce Jongdae. He felt his cheeks heat up, and could only imagine the shade of red they were. “This is Kim Jongdae.” he started, gesturing towards him. “He’s my boyfriend.”  
   

“That’s gay.” Kyung pointed out.  
   

“That’s the point.” Minseok replied.  
   

“I’m not gay, though.” Jongdae said. “Only Minnie is.”  
   

“Thanks, Dae.” Minseok muttered. He felt Miyeon’s arms on his shoulders again.  
   

“Since when were you gay?” Krystal called.  
   

“Didn’t you just agree earlier today that Lee Sunmi was hot?” Kyung asked.  
   

Minseok nodded. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t know what a pretty girl looks like.”  
   

“Min!” Jongdae cried, hitting him in the arm. “Are you serious? Goo Hara is way hotter than Lee Sunmi.”   
   

“I’m not doing this again.” Minseok groaned.  
   

“There it is!” Krystal yelled, pointing at Minseok. “There’s the gay!”  
   

“I see it.” Bom commented, as if in wonder and realization.  
   

“Anyways.” Miyeon piped up, clearing her throat. “I don’t think Minseok introduced us to you. I’m Park Miyeon.” she leaned across Minseok’s chest, outstretching a hand towards Jongdae, who took it and curtly shook it.   
   

Quickly, more hands came towards Jongdae, introductions being thrown at him.   
   

“Isn’t Park Miyeon Chanyeol’s sister, Min?” Jongdae whispered when the focus shifted. Minseok shrugged. “Min, are you feeling okay?” Jongdae continued, tossing him a confused and worried look. “You seem very out of it tonight.”  
   

“Sorry.” Minseok muttered, leaning against Jongdae. “I’m fine.”  
   

“Tell me if you don’t feel good though, okay Min?” Minseok nodded in reply, and felt his weight shifting away from Jongdae, and his body seemingly becoming lighter.   
  

“Do you want another drink?” Miyeon asked, close to his face. Minseok couldn’t remember whether he had answered that or not already.   
   

He opened his mouth to reply, but felt at a loss for words. He felt light, like when he went to the dentist and they took the heavy led apron off of him.  
   

“Let’s go dance.” Miyeon said cheerily, taking Minseok’s free hand, not the one that was tightly clasped with Jongdae’s.  
   

Minseok felt himself being pulled away, his hand slipping away from Jongdae’s.  
   

“Dae.” Minseok muttered, and as Miyeon turned around to ask what Minseok had said, he felt Jongdae’s hand tighten around his again.  
   

“Hey!” Jongdae called, and Minseok felt his weight shifting back towards him, his shoulder pressing into what Minseok assumed was his. “What are you doing?”  
   

Miyeon called back out to Jongdae, but Minseok didn’t catch what she said, only that she said it in a reassuring tone.  
   

Jongdae said something again and pulled Minseok even closer, a hand pressed to the side of his face.   
   

“Min?” he said, and he sounded faint and distant as a wave of nausea hit him. “You feelin’ okay?”  
   

Before Minseok could even attempt to reply, he felt himself being dragged away.  
   

“Dae.” he managed to force out, and felt himself being forced to sit. He assumed it was his car by the feel of the seats and the air freshener he kept in it.  
   

Jongdae quickly hushed him, his hands still on him.   
   

Minseok turned, seeing the door still open, and what he thought may have been Jongdae’s shoes- the ugly brown ones- and promptly vomited onto the ground. He felt even lighter after that.  
   

There was muttering from Jongdae, what Minseok thought were a string of curse words. Jongdae’s voice became fainter and fainter, and he felt as if the car was getting darker and darker, despite the car light being on.  
   

And with faint yelling in the back, the world was sucked of any and all light, leaving Minseok weak, sick, and slumped against the wheel of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (35501 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter:[ **Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (28864 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	16. XV / The Minseok Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; mentions of violence; drug mentions; implied sexual references

_ -Day 45; Friday, July 14th, 2017- _

Stepping into the house, Kim Jongdae flipped on the main light, illuminating the kitchen and the living room.   


With a sigh, he removed his shoes, picking them up and moving to them to the side, placing them beside a pair of Minseok’s.   


They looked normal placed beside Minseok’s, as if that was their proper spot. Jongdae could tell Oh Sehun would throw a fit, as the spotless white sneakers clashed with the brown dress shoes, mud splashed up the sides.   


It was weird, he knew, but Jongdae felt this tiny detail of the way their home was laid out to be so normal yet out of place- it was borderline abnormal seeing Minseok’s shoes beside his but no Minseok.   


Jongdae had never been completely alone (or awake) in the house at this time of night, and the eeriness and emptiness of it seemed to settle in upon his shoulders.   


As he walked further into the house, preparing for bed, he felt as if the walls were slowly closing in around him and everything was sucking the life out of him.   


Minseok’s flashcards, stacked nicely on the dresser, made him feel as if he was being watched, and Jongdae ended up tucking them into the sock drawer as he changed.    


The neat rows and organization of Minseok’s shirts hanging in the closet freaked him out so much he brought a chair in from the kitchen and pushed it against the closet doors, as if he was a small child afraid of the monster in the closet.   


Jongdae ended up throwing Minseok’s toothbrush out into the trash, feeling as if it was screaming out to him while he quickly brushed his own.    


For what was probably the first and only time, Jongdae scrubbed the bathroom counter down. There was nothing wrong with the counter, there never was- Minseok was such a clean freak he gave it a wipe-down every night- and Jongdae felt as if it was his job to fill in for Minseok.   


As Jongdae was ditching the majority of the usual bedding in the living room, leaving nothing but the duvet cover and fitted sheet, Jongdae heard a scratching at the door.   


_ Shit _ was the only word continuously racing through his mind as he heard the picking at the screen door, a sound so relentless he crossed over into the kitchen and dug out a knife.   


_ It’s okay, Jongdae _ . he thought as he carefully approached the door.  _ You’re a grown ass man. You can fend for yourself. It’s just the door. Probably the wind.  _   


He carefully opened the door, the knife held in front of him. Jongdae winced as he opened his eyes to meet his murderer, but relaxed immediately when he glanced down and saw the stray, grey tabby cat pawing at the door and mewing, its claws getting caught in the screen door as it begged for attention.   


Jongdae reached over and placed the knife on the counter, and then turned back and opened the door. “Come here, kitty kitty kitty.” he cooed, making kissy noises, trying to lure the cat inside. “Are you hungry?” he continued, speaking as if he were talking to a baby.   


He propped the door open and went over to the fridge, filling the bottom of a small bowl with milk and coming back over to the door, laying the bowl on the kitchen tile away from him at arm's length.   


The cat immediately took its cue and made its way inside, and Jongdae shut and locked the door before sitting beside the cat as it dipped its paw into the milk and licked it off its paw.   


“Are you lonely?” Jongdae asked, placing his hand above the cat’s nose to give it a moment to smell him before running his hand down its head and across its back, repeating the motion. “I’m kinda lonely, too. This house seems very empty without Minseok. You know him- he’s the one that always sets out food for you. Sometimes I do it, but he says I don’t do it right.” he laughed at himself, and hearing his laugh echo off the kitchen walls and not have it returned by the light, familiar laugh of Minseok’s hit Jongdae in the face.    


It not only let Jongdae know that he should’ve been asleep hours ago (preferably with Minseok in bed beside him), but that he was about to go delirious from no sleep, or ‘sleep drunk’ as he called it.    


“You can sleep with me tonight, pretty kitty.” Jongdae gently scooped the grey tabby up into his arms and bringing it over to the bedroom where he released it onto the bed, where it immediately settled down at the end of the bed. “We’ll get you a proper bath tomorrow after we get Minnie, okay?” he said, running his hand down it’s back again. “And we’ll find out your name and whether you’re a boy or a girl kitty. I’d check, but that’d be invading your privacy and I’m not a pervert.”   


Yep, he was definitely sleep drunk.   


Sleep came easily to Jongdae, almost immediately as he settled into the bed, facing the wall as he couldn’t bear to see the emptiness of the other side of the bed.   
  
~•~   
  


Jongdae slept through Minseok’s alarm (which he had forgotten to turn off the night before), and was awoken at close to eight in the morning by the cat standing on his chest, pawing and nipping at his nose and mewing in his face.   


“You’re that kind of cat, huh?” Jongdae groaned, gently setting the cat on the floor before rolling out of bed himself.   


He stalked into the kitchen, yawning as he set another bowl of milk out for the cat, which was quickly overturned.   


“I don’t have any actual cat food.” Jongdae told it, peeling off his milk-soaked socks and laying down paper towel to mop up the mess. “There’s some leftover turkey here- have at her.”    


He had made his way back to the fridge, and had replaced the bowl of milk with a few slices of turkey, which the cat happily ate.   


After feeding himself and changing, turning and tucking away more of Minseok’s things as he did so, Jongdae dragged a suitcase out of the spare closet in the hall and into their room, setting it on the floor.   


“What do you think he wants to wear?” Jongdae asked the cat, who was laying on the handles of the suitcase. “Red or blue?” He held two different shirts up. The cat ignored him. “Red it is, then.” Jongdae muttered, tossing the shirt into the suitcase, along with a handful of other clothes.   


“You be good while I’m gone, okay?” Jongdae cooed, stroking the cat as he slipped his shoes on in the threshold, the suitcase with Minseok’s things tightly packed and parked upright near him. “Hope they let me bring this on the bus.”   


And with that he lugged the suitcase down the block to the bus stop, and tried to ignore what he felt were intrusive stares from passerby by texting Byun Baekhyun.   
  


**not minseok** : hope you got home okay and stuff   
**not minseok** : heading to the hospital again now   
**not minseok** : hes supposed to be released today    
**not minseok** : do you think they’ll let me bring a suitcase on the bus?   
**not minseok** : I didn’t know what to bring or what he wanted so I brought all choices    
**baekthosebyuns** : got home okay!! get to the hospital safe !! I don’t see why they wouldn’t let you?? Just don’t throw it at anyone   
**not jongdae** : I think he’ll really appreciate it if I thunk him really hard over the head with a suitcase    
  


 

While he waited for a reply from Baekhyun, he silently observed those around him.   


There was yelling from a young couple across the street, the man yelling at his presumed girlfriend while she climbed into her car.   


Two houses down to the right, five children played in the yard, breaking plastic shovels and filthying themselves in mud, digging for worms while their mother smoked on the porch, a magazine in hand.   


Across the street, further down the block, a man threw up into someone’s mailbox, and a girl walked briskly down the sidewalk, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, large sunglasses covering most of her face. A keyed car was parked in the driveway she had just walked down, red splashed up the side of her dark leggings and boots.   


Kim Jongdae knew the neighbourhood wasn’t the best. He himself had grown up in one of those suburban cul-de-sacs, where he was outside playing with the other children in the neighbourhood to come home to cookies and lemonade from his mom.   


Kim Jongdae also knew Minseok grew up in a neighbourhood the complete opposite from him, and the neighbourhood Minseok lived in now was the only thing Minseok knew (and could afford). It was fortunate for the both of them that Minseok knew how to handle these areas and people, as they still scared Jongdae shitless.   


Jongdae had only been to Minseok’s twice as a child. The first time, he had only met Minseok’s older brother, Kim Jonggi, who had called the two inside after they had heard yelling from next door, words Jongdae hadn’t heard before but was urged by both brothers not to repeat. He was not allowed to go upstairs or play with the glass bottles dotted around the filthy kitchen.   


After that visit, Jongdae had asked his own mother that night why he wasn’t allowed to do those things, things he was easily allowed to do at his own home. His mother had calmly explained to him that rules were put in place to keep people safe, and the rules were different at Minseok’s to keep him safe there. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t safe upstairs until the next time he visited.    


It was raining outside the second time, and so Jonggi allowed Jongdae and Minseok to play inside, but they had to be quiet. Jongdae didn’t take too kindly to that as he was a loud child (still is, quite frankly), but obeyed anyway.    


An hour or so into his visit, the three boys heard clanging upstairs- things being knocked over and glass shattering. Another word Jongdae was not allowed to repeat was yelled loudly. Jonggi had asked if Jongdae knew his mother’s number, if he would be okay with going home early and that if it was okay, Minseok could go with him, but Jongdae was not very good at remembering things, let alone phone numbers.    


Minseok seemed to shrink away as the messy-haired woman came stumbling down the stairs, a glass bottle clutched in one hand and her other hand wrapped around the banister. Her hair was a mess, as if she hadn’t brushed or washed it in a week. She wore a faded yellow tank top, and if Jongdae was any older he’d stand on tiptoe and try and peer down the already revealing and sagging neckline.   


“Who’s this kid?” was the first thing she demanded, gesturing at him with her bottle. He felt his body freeze, that ‘stranger danger’ feeling installed in him.   


“He’s my friend, Mother.” Minseok said quietly, taking a step forward so he stood between Jongdae and his mother.   


His mother went on to yell, but her words were so slurred and indecipherable that Jongdae was unsure they were speaking the same language. Both of her sons argued back, attempting to calm her down.   


But as the woman smashed her bottle against the wall, sending glass flying, Jonggi had grabbed a pair of keys and ripped both Minseok and Jongdae out of the house, shoving them both into the backseat of a car.    


Minseok slept over at Jongdae’s house that night.   


Jongdae always asked his mother about why Minseok’s house was different than his- “Why do I never see Min’s mom?” “Why does Jonggi take Minnie everywhere, Mom?” “Why do I have to clean up? They don’t at Minseok’s.” “Why do I have to be quiet at Minseok’s?”   


His mother gave him the same just of an explanation every time- Minseok’s house was different than his because different homes work differently, and they did things different there to keep him safe. He would understand when he was older.   


And he did. As he grew older pieces of understanding seemed to fit in and click together, and he understood rules like the quiet rule as he hid in Minseok’s bedroom one evening, back pressed against the wall while Minseok stood at the door. Jongdae didn’t know what the neighbour wanted, but had caught expletives, yelling, and Minseok telling her to put ‘it’ down, whatever ‘it’ was.   


Jongdae shook his thoughts off as the bus pulled up, flashed his bus pass to the driver, and lugged the suitcase up the stairs.   


The bus was mainly empty, two girls chattering in the back and a man asleep near them.   


As the bus driver began to close the doors and pull away, a hand darted between them.   


“Wait!” a voice called out, and the driver opened the doors, and a woman clambered on board. Her lips were painted a bright red, her hair bleached. She made her way down the bus and sat across from Jongdae.   


Trying to avoid any social interaction, again, Jongdae busied himself with his phone, finally receiving a reply from Baekhyun.  
  


**baekthosebyuns** : make sure someone films it so I can see   
  


 

Jongdae typed a reply, but thought twice and deleted it.    


“Whatcha got there?” the girl asked, and Jongdae shot up, blinking at her. She gestured to the suitcase with her head.   


“A suitcase.” Jongdae said lamely. He noticed she was wearing blue eye contacts.   


“What’s in the suitcase?”   


“Clothes.” he replied bluntly.    


“You going somewhere?” she talked through the sucker in her mouth. Surprisingly, she spoke clearly.   


“Sort of. They’re not mine.”   


“Do we have a thief in our hands than?”   


“No, no.” Jongdae said quickly, shaking his hands in protest. “No, they’re from my home, they’re just not mine-“   


The girl cut him off with a curt laugh. “It’s fine. It seems everyone around here’s done something bad. Even I. I killed a man once.” She must’ve seen Jongdae’s face pale as she laughed again. “I’m just kidding. You’re quite gullible.”   


He laughed nervously, ducking his head. This girl was a little overbearing, and Jongdae was not in the mindset for it. But perhaps a distraction was what he needed. That’s what Kim Junmyeon had said last night, wasn’t it? That they all needed a distraction?   


“I guess you could say that.” he muttered.   


“So, Mr. Suitcase.” the girl said, taking the sucker out of her mouth. “Where are you headed? Airport?”   


Jongdae shook his head. “Hospital.”   


“Checking yourself in?”   


He shook his head again. “Checking on my boyfriend. We had a bit of an...accident at a bar last night.”    


“You two argue?”    


“No. He was drugged.”    


“Did you drug him?”   


“Hell no. I would never. I don’t even know how I would drug him, let alone get the drugs. And I have no reason to! If I was that desperate for a fuck I’d just tell him.”   


“Maybe you wanted to kill him.” she commented, placing the sucker back in her mouth and looking him up and down.   


“I would never!” Jongdae cried, getting defensive.    


He was used from remarks like this from Baekhyun- he knew Baekhyun, and he knew that Baekhyun was joking. But he didn’t know this girl. Perhaps she was planning on murdering him. Oh Hades, what had he gotten himself into? He should’ve just called Park Chanyeol for a ride again. Or Baekhyun or Junmyeon or Kris Wu or goddamn Huang Zitao or even fucking Do Kyungsoo or Jung Hoseok, whoever the fuck he was.    


“He’s my best friend. I owe him everything. I would never kill him, no matter how mad I may be at him.”   


The girl laughed again, stood up and crossed the aisle, taking a seat beside him. She stuck her hand out. “Give me your phone.”    


“No.” He held his phone close to his chest, but she just reached over and plucked it easily out of his hands anyways.   


She tapped around on it for a moment, and then reached up and pulled on the stop chord. “I’ll see you later, Kim Jongdae.” she whispered, leaning in and tracing a hand across his cheek.    


She dropped his phone in his lap and made her way off the bus, leaving Jongdae in a stunned silence.   


He picked his phone up after a moment, and his screen displayed a new contact.   
  


Lee Jooeun //  _ @bunbunjooeun _   
  
~•~   
  


“Minnie?” Jongdae asked gingerly, half-stepping into the room.   


“DaeDae?” Minseok called out, and Jongdae rushed into the room, ditching the suitcase at the foot of the bed and grabbing his hand. It was the usual cold that Minseok’s hands were, and he held it to the side of his face.   


“I was so fucking worried, Minnie.” Jongdae breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I thought you were dead or dying or-“   


“ _ Fick dich _ .” Minseok snapped, ripping his hand away. “ _ Fick dich _ , Jongdae!”   


This was not the reaction Jongdae was expecting. He felt himself break, the smile playing at his lips fall.   


“I hate you!” Minseok shouted.   


“It wasn’t me, Min!” Jongdae yelled back, but Minseok ignored him.   


“The least you could’ve done is leave me with my phone.” he muttered. “I don’t even know how long I’ve been here for. What time is it? I’ve been bored out of my mind! And because I didn’t check myself in, I can’t leave until someone signs off on shit, which you should’ve done when you checked me in! Fuck you!”   


“Later, okay Min?” Jongdae said, his smile reappearing. He grabbed Minseok’s hand again, and this time he didn’t rip his hand away.   


“Did you feed Tan?” he asked, much calmer than he was a few seconds before.   


“Tan?” Jongdae asked, confused. Who the fuck was Tan?    


“The cat.” Minseok explained. “The grey one? Tan? Did you feed her?”   


Jongdae nodded. That made sense. “Yeah, I let her in. Didn’t know she had a name.”   


“I named her.” Minseok said, shifting around in the bed so he sat up. “Seriously though, Jongdae. Fuck you. I have no idea why I’m here, what happened, where you went-“ he cut himself off, sniffing and pawing at his eyes with his hands.   


“Sh-h.” Jongdae hushed, crawling up the bed to sit beside him, wrapping his arms around Minseok. “Sh-h.” Minseok shook slightly underneath him. “It’s okay. You’re okay. What’s the last thing you remember? I’ll try and explain it to you.”   


“Kim Seokjin. I definitely remember that. He called you out, and then you said you were a drug addict. And then-“   


“I’m not a drug addict, Min.” Jongdae whined.   


“And then you asked me something.” Minseok waved Jongdae off, and spoke more carefully now. “I don’t remember what it was, though. I don’t remember much after that. A lot of red. Like, Park Chanyeol red.”   


That made Jongdae laugh, and he kissed Minseok’s cheek. “Okay, well.” he sighed, playing with Minseok’s fingers. “You took a drink from someone. Park Miyeon, who I learned is not Chanyeol’s sister.” That got a little laugh out of Minseok. “I don’t know where she got it from, if someone gave it to her or if it was meant for you. It was drugged- they say you were roofied- and Miyeon tried to drag you away. That’s why I’m pretty sure it was her doing.    


“I noticed you weren’t feeling well and managed to get you out into the car, but then you passed out and I panicked and so Chanyeol came and picked us up and took us here. Junmyeon, Kris, and Baekhyun met us here awhile after that. We hung out here ‘till like, two, and then Chanyeol and Baekhyun drove me home and I took the bus back here this morning.”   


Minseok sat there for a moment, his head resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. He had stopped crying, and Jongdae reached over and swiped his thumb under Minseok’s eyes.   


“I’m glad you’re here.” Minseok murmured. “I missed you.”    


“I missed you, too.” Jongdae whispered, kissing his forehead.   


“Do we have any plans this weekend?”   


“I don’t think so. Why?”   


“I’m going to stay home all weekend.” This made Jongdae laugh. “We can watch one of your shows together or something.”   


“I’d like that very much.”   


Awhile later, Jongdae signed off on some papers to discharge Minseok. Minseok changed into some of the clothes Jongdae had brought, telling him off for bringing so much and how they could call a taxi instead of taking the bus.   


Despite cussing him out, Minseok still held Jongdae’s hand in an iron grip, afraid to let go.   


Minseok was quiet in the taxi, leaning against him with his eyes closed. Jongdae finally got around to texting Baekhyun back- he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
  


**not minseok** : he’s awake oh god    
**not minseok** : we’re leaving soon he’s fine baekkie he’s gonna be great   
**not minseok** : wanna know how I know? 

**not minseok** : cause the first thing he did when he saw me was cuss me out (dunno what he said, I think it was German??) and tell me off for not leaving his phone with him    
**not minseok** : and then he asked if I fed the cat, cussed me out some more, and then cried

  
  


~

 

Translations;

_ Fick dich  _ (Fuck you;  _ German _ ) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (37223 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/20  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (32220 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	17. XVI / Anhedonia, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references

_ -Day 47; Sunday, July 16th, 2017- _

“Min, I love you and I love hanging out with you, but we gotta go out and do something. I’m going stir-crazy, I swear.” Kim Jongdae whined, stretching out across the sofa. He propped his head up with his hands, leaning into Kim Minseok’s lap.   


“You go, then.” Minseok said, running his hand through Jongdae’s hair. “I’m okay here.”   


“Min, you’ve done nothing but watch _ Friends _ reruns these past like, three days.”   


“Isn’t that what you do all week while I’m at work?”   


“That’s different, Min!” Jongdae whined, causing Minseok to smirk. That was one of the only hints at a smile Jongdae had seen all weekend. “I’m on summer vacation and I have to finish my show before Baekhyun does. And I still drag my ass out to see you at lunch.”   


Minseok turned his attention back to  _ Friends _ , resting his hand on top of Jongdae’s head. He didn’t reply, letting Jongdae silently win their little quarrel.   


Jongdae was having none of it.   


He pushed himself up, swinging his legs over Minseok’s and resting his head on his shoulder. Minseok wrapped an arm around Jongdae’s waist.   


“Min, let’s do something. Please.” Jongdae whined. “Go for a short walk around the block. Have someone over, even.”   


“All our friends are either gone, leaving, or shut up.” Minseok told him nonchalantly.   


“That’s not true, Min.” Jongdae said, accompanied with an eye roll. “I can get Baekhyun out. You know I can.”   


“You still just admitted he’s shut up.” Minseok pointed out.   


“What about Kris and Junmyeon, Min?”   


“Junmyeon’s almost always busy. But I will give you a pass on Kris.” Minseok admitted, and Jongdae laughed, tucking his head into Minseok’s chest.   


“Please, Min.” Jongdae said, taking in a softer tone. “Let’s at least have Baekhyun over. He’ll understand.” He lifted his head away from Minseok’s body to look at him, laying his hand on his chest, replacing where his head once was.   


“Only for a little bit.” Minseok sighed, giving in. “He’s not staying over.” Jongdae leaned off of Minseok, letting out a triumphant yell and throwing his hands into the air. “And you two have to be quiet, too!”    


Jongdae folded back over onto Minseok, laughing. He reached up, laying a hand on the side of Minseok’s face. “I love you.”    


“I love you, too.” Minseok said, and Jongdae sat up, pressing his lips to Minseok’s.   
  


**not minseok✨** : come over 

**baekthosebyuns** : you sound like some fuckboi looking for his dick sucked    
**baekthosebyuns** : im not sucking your dick Dae   
**not minseok✨** : I got minnie for that   
**not minseok✨** : I want you to come over and hang out    
**not minseok✨:** I’ve been stuck with min all weekend    
**not minseok✨:** i love him and all but if I have to watch one more episode of friends he’s gonna be a friend    
**baekthosebyuns:** lmao ok omw    
  


“So then he sent me the pictures.” Byun Baekhyun said, rambling on as he and Jongdae made their way down the hall and back into the kitchen. It was the most Jongdae had heard Baekhyun talk in awhile, and he was borderline ecstatic. To him, it meant that Baekhyun was getting better- healing. “Are you gonna have any good snacks, or all those lame old people ones Minseok likes?”   


“I’m not old.” Minseok called from the sofa, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “ _ Bože moj _ , I’m only three years older than you guys.”   


“Which, compared to us, makes you old and crusty.” Baekhyun said, opening a cupboard.    


Jongdae slapped his friend on the arm. “Leave him alone, Baekkie. You’re older than me, so you’re old and crusty.”   


“None of us are old and crusty! God.” Minseok groaned, and Baekhyun laughed.   


“You’re just saying that because you’re the oldest  _ and _ the crustiest.” Baekhyun commented.   


“Drop it, Byun.” Jongdae threatened, elbowing him in the ribs. Baekhyun cried out in pain.   


“Jeez!” Baekhyun exclaimed, removing a box from the cupboard and laying one hand on his side. “I get it, I get it.” He stalked back off to the bedroom he and Jongdae had set up camp in, watching a show of their own and other minuscule, busy work tasks.   


“Seriously, Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighed once they were behind closed doors. “Leave Minnie alone, okay? Tease me instead or something. Leave him alone right now.”   


“I said I got it.” Baekhyun clipped, looking up at Jongdae from under his eyelashes. “Been there, done that.”   


Jongdae laughed, holding his hand out. “Pass me that bottle.” He gestured to the bedside table, littered with drink cans and other shit.    


“Which one?” Baekhyun asked, his hand hovering over different bottles.   


“The orange one.” Baekhyun picked up the small nail polish bottle at his request, tossing it to Jongdae.   


“Orange? Really?” Baekhyun questioned.   


“I’ll chip it off within a few days anyways.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, unscrewing the cap.    


“Dae, we need to talk.”   


“Baekkie!” Jongdae whined. “It’s just a colour! Just so I don’t bite my nails! It’s not that bad!”   


“No, it’s not that.” Baekhyun said, his tone solemn and serious.   


“Go on, then.” Jongdae urged, sobering up.    


Baekhyun took a moment before he spoke, running a hand through his hair and sighing. Both boys were situated atop the bed, and Baekhyun leaned back onto the pillows.   


“Is it about your therapist?” Jongdae cut in, urging him to speak.   


Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, his breath hitching in his throat. “Sort of.” he said faintly. “It’s a multitude of things.”   


“Multitude.” Jongdae repeated, trying the word out on his own lips. “That’s fun to say. Multitude.”   


“It is, but that’s not what I’m trying to say.” Baekhyun said, irritation and annoyance lacing his voice like the sweet taste of fruit in alcohol. “It seems like I’ve got so many things to deal with that are constantly piling up I can’t even see it all.”    


Jongdae, who was in the midst of carefully painting his nails, thought carefully before speaking. “What bothers you the most?” he asked.   


“Chanyeol leaving.” Baekhyun said immediately, and then slammed a hand over his mouth. Jongdae looked over at him perilously.   


Compared to Minseok, Jongdae hadn’t known Baekhyun for very long. A few weeks off of four years wasn’t anything close to the eighteen he had known Minseok. But he still knew Baekhyun well, enough to consider him his best friend, and enough to be unnerved at the expression of shock, fear, and numbness that was etched upon Byun Baekhyun’s face.   


“Baekkie?” Jongdae asked cautiously, laying his unpainted hand on Baekhyun’s knee. “Are you alright?”   


“Please tell me you didn’t hear that.” Baekhyun begged. His voice sounded on the edge of wavering- desperate.   


Jongdae frowned. “Since when did you keep up with Park Chanyeol?” He had heard. Baekhyun winced, retreating into himself. “Now that I think about it, it was a little weird how you went home with Chanyeol instead of with Kris and Junmyeon, but I assumed it’s just because they had left earlier than us.”   


Baekhyun didn’t reply, not even bringing his gaze to meet Jongdae. He hung his head, his face expressionless as Jongdae’s head raced.   


Since when did Byun Baekhyun care about Park Chanyeol? Since when was Chanyeol leaving, and since when did this affect Baekhyun so much it took the cake over his own brother being comatose? What was this relationship between the two that Baekhyun couldn’t even mention it to Jongdae?   


Jongdae thought Baekhyun told him everything. He certainly did. However, it was like Baekhyun had dumped a puzzle in front of Jongdae and told him to solve it, but each piece was from a different box- no matter how much he tried, the pieces wouldn’t fit. Even as he thought he was getting closer, he realized he was missing a piece or one didn’t make sense. Eventually though, he was able to snap a few together.   


“Oh. My. Aphrodite.” Jongdae said after a moment, any confusion quickly being replaced by giddiness as she shifted around in the bed, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands. “You’re in love with Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shot up, eyes wide in surprise. He continued to stay silent, and so Jongdae continued.    


“You fucked him the once at Luhan’s party. After that, you were so hung up on his dick that you couldn’t possibly forget nor leave it, so you’ve resulted to chasing after him all summer. But, Park Chanyeol doesn’t feel the same, and now he’s leaving, and your little heart is utterly broken. And now you’re torn- do you leave Chanyeol or let him leave you?” He moved about as he spoke, waving his arms and even going so far as to press the back of his palm to his forehead and fall over onto Baekhyun’s lap when he was finished.   


Baekhyun shook his head vigorously, shoving Jongdae off of him. “Dae, I swear, you’re so over dramatic sometimes.”    


“This is some Romeo and Juliet-type shit!” Jongdae exclaimed excitedly, pulling on Baekhyun’s hands adgain. “I will help you get that dick one more time, don’t worry.”   


“That’s not what’s happening!” Baekhyun shouted. “It's the exact opposite!” Jongdae regarded Baekhyun with confusion as he paused to ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been dating Chanyeol for almost two months now.” he spoke carefully, as if something would explode if he said the wrong thing.   


Baekhyun watched as Jongdae retracted, processing what Baekhyun had said.   


Baekhyun had wiped the puzzle pieces off of the table and slammed a pretty framed picture in front of him instead.   


“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jongdae asked, his eyes flitting up to look at Baekhyun. He tried his best to keep the hurt out of his voice.   


Jongdae told Baekhyun everything. Why didn’t he?   


“You were going through stuff.” Baekhyun said hurriedly, moving his hands, eager to defend himself. “You were pissed at me enough, I didn’t want to throw this at you, too.” Jongdae tried to interject, but Baekhyun kept going. “You were going through things with Minseok. I didn’t want to dump more relationships on you- it’d affect how you dealt with Minseok. I think anyone who knows you knows it’s best to sit back and wait for you to cool down on your own.”   


Jongdae had to agree to that. He knew he could get moody and tend to take it out on others, most often Minseok. And he had to give it to him- Minseok was continually patient and understanding with him, no matter how mad or upset he may be at Jongdae. He opened the dorm door, after all. He listened, brought him home, and countless other things despite having enough reasons to completely drop him.   


“I’m sorry.” Jongdae muttered, it being his turn to hang his head. “I feel bad that you felt that you couldn’t tell me.”   


“It wasn’t just you we didn’t tell.” Baekhyun said softly, placing a hand on his leg. “It was a secret for quite awhile.”   


“What do you mean ‘was’?” Jongdae asked. This puzzle was getting more and more complicated.   


“Slowly people found out.” Baekhyun grimaced. “I mean, I’m telling you, aren’t I?” he laughed slightly, one to lighten the mood instead of actually finding something funny.   


“Who else knows?”   


“Our families.” Baekhyun started. “Well, not Woohyun, but...” he paused, and Jongdae gestured for him to continue. He was glad Baekhyun was being more open about Woohyun. It was still a soft spot for him. “Do Kyungsoo knows, too. And Kris and Junmyeon.” These three spiked Jongdae’s interest.    


“Yeollie stayed with Kyungsoo for a bit, so I was in and out of the house.” Baekhyun explained. “We figured Kyungsoo wouldn’t tell anyone, anyways. I don’t even know if he even remembers.” he laughed again, but this one was genuine, and Jongdae couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Kris and Junmyeon found out at the hospital. I was really overwhelmed and stressed, and when I saw Chan I think I kissed him? I don’t remember, everything’s kinda fuzzy.” Jongdae nodded in agreement again.   


Again, he understood- they were all low on sleep, and two am hospital visits aren’t really memory-friendly.   


“Okay, but where’s Chanyeol going?”   


At this, Baekhyun changed his demeanour almost entirely.   


He was stiffer, and seemed closed off instead of open as he was a moment before.   


“You know the abroad program, right?” Baekhyun started.   


Jongdae nodded. “Minnie tried to send me.”   


Baekhyun loosened a little. “I forgot Min was leaving, too. Perhaps you’ll understand more than I thought.” he paused. “Chanyeol’s decided to do it. He’s going to Canada. Toronto, I think he said.”   


“Isn’t that where Kris is from?”   


“No, that’s the other side of the country. Kris is from Victoria or something.”   


“So there’s going to be like, an ocean between the two of you.”   


Baekhyun agreed grimly. “Thanks for the reminder.”   


“So whatcha gonna do?” Jongdae asked, and Baekhyun shrugged.    


“I don’t know. I guess that’s why it bothers me so much. I love him, I really do, but the distance scares me. I’ll tell you what I told Kris and Junmyeon.” he stopped talking, searching for his phone amongst the blankets, and then read from it.   


“‘I’m upset he’s leaving, and don’t want him to and want him to stay, but at the same time I don’t think I can do the distance, but don’t want to hurt him. But I’m happy he’s leaving because this is really gonna benefit him.’ And then Junmyeon asked, ‘What’s your ideal outcome of this situation?’, and so I said, ‘He changes his mind and doesn’t leave, but I know that’s not happening, and I’m not going to ask him to stay because that will hurt him and make it worse.’   


“And so it kinda went back and forth like that. Everything I said was true. I feel bad that I feel this way, because it’s not fair to Yeollie, it’s really not. Here, you can look at the texts.”   


Baekhyun handed Jongdae his phone, and he took a moment to scroll through the chat. “Baek, if this is how you feel that’s how you feel. You can’t help that. If that’s what you want to do, so be it, and Chanyeol will just have to take it in stride. I have a feeling he won’t be horrible to you about it.” Jongdae spoke with sympathy- enough so Baekhyun understood and felt comfortable, but not too much so it felt like he was trying to console a child.    


“The distance scares me, Dae.”    


“I know. I know where you’re coming from. The distance scares me, too. Personally, I know Minseok and I’s relationship is stronger and more important than over six thousand kilometres, but I’ve known Minseok for years. You’ve only known Chanyeol for a few weeks, really.”    


“I wish I had more time with him.” Baekhyun sniffed, wiping at his eyes. Jongdae scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his friend.   


“Don’t worry about it, okay Baekkie?” Jongdae lamented. “Everything’s going to be alright. You know what you want to do and how you feel. I know it’s scary, but in a few months time you’ll look back at this and find it funny.”    


Baekhyun shook his head. “In a few months time I’ll look back at this and regret it.”   


“Both Kris and Junmyeon had excellent points. Fuck him one last time. The distance and the relationship is stressing you out already.”    


“I know what I have to do.” Baekhyun said quietly, wiping at his eyes again. His voice was shaky and wavered, and he breathed heavily between phrases. “It’ll be better in the long run for the both of us. Healthier. And I feel like just in general, it’s better for me not to be in a relationship right now. But I still can’t help but love him, Dae.”   


“I know, Baek. I know. But like I said, it’s all gonna be alright, okay? Besides, who needs Park Chanyeol when you have me?”   


Baekhyun laughed. “I love you, Dae, but in a completely platonic, no-homo way.”   


“Nah.” Jongdae commented, grinning. “I mean all the homo.”    


He slammed his lips onto Baekhyun’s, and Jongdae swore on his mother’s life Baekhyun kissed him back for a moment before abruptly pulling away.   


“Yuck!” Baekhyun exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and hopping out of the bed, stumbling into the kitchen and cupping water from the sink into his mouth. “Ugh, I have Jongdae germs now!”   


“What?” Minseok asked, turning around to face Baekhyun who madly washed his mouth out, and Jongdae who leaned against the wall from laughing so hard.    


“You kissed me back!” Jongdae cried through his laughter.   


“ _ What? _ ” Minseok repeated, demanding.    


“Oh gosh.” Baekhyun muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Seriously, I’d rather kiss a frog than you.”   


“Minseok’s right there, Baekkie.” Jongdae gestured, and Minseok through a pillow at his head. “You’re gonna have to kiss him, Baekkie.”    


“Suppose I have to make it even, don’t I?” Baekhyun sighed.    


“And we’ll both have to kiss Chanyeol, then.” Minseok clued in, and both Jongdae and Baekhyun stiffened.   


“Where’d you hear that?” Jongdae asked.   


“Walls are thin.” Minseok said. “It’s quite obvious, too.”   


“Really?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok nodded. “Damn.”

  
  


~

 

Translations;

_Bože moj_ ( _боже мой_ ) (My God, _Russian_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Also!! I'm happy to announce my new projects!! The first is a UAU companion book titled "Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV]". I have a teaser up already, and expected release date is October 22nd. The timeline for the overlaps and surpasses the original three ("Liar", "The Long Game", and "Purple"). The second is "Yuanfen: The Complete UAU Guide"! It will contain all chapters from all four UAU books and bonus chapters and content, so please stay on the lookout for those! Thank you all!]
> 
> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (38035 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (33527 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	18. XVII / A Match Into Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references; aquaphobia and PTSD

_ -Day 49; Tuesday, July 18th, 2017- _

“Here.” Kim Jongdae said, pulling his red, faded tee shirt over his head and laying it on the grass, tossing his phone onto it. “Ditch your stuff there.”   


Byun Baekhyun did as he was told, dropping his keys and phone onto his friend’s tee shirt, ditching his own tee shirt beside it.   


Both boys stood at the start of an old wooden dock, stretching out into the calm, standstill river. They were both barefoot, wearing nothing but swimming trunks.    


It was Jongdae’s idea to go out to the dock. Kim Minseok had returned to work the day before, and Baekhyun had spent the day with Chanyeol.   


Chanyeol was asked if he wanted to come to the dock, but he had declined, saying his sister was dragging him out somewhere. Baekhyun said it was in preparation for him going abroad.   


Others were asked, too. Kim Junmyeon, Huang Zitao, and Do Kyungsoo politely declined, Junmyeon being at work, Zitao having just returned from overseas and recovering from jet lag, and Kyungsoo saying he already had plans with someone.    


Oh Sehun and Zhang Yixing (both of who had also recently returned to Korea), and Kris Wu had opted to come, but the three boys were nowhere to be found.   


“Haven’t heard back from them, have you?” Baekhyun asked, and Jongdae shook his head.   


“Last I heard Kris was on his way to pick up Sehun and then make his way out here.”    


“Would it be rude to go in without them?” Baekhyun asked again, and again Jongdae shook his head.   


“It’s their fault for being late.” they laughed, and Jongdae reached out and gripped Baekhyun’s hand, dragging him behind him as he ran off down the dock.   


“Wait!” Baekhyun squealed, trying to bring his friend to a halt before they picked up too much speed. “We have to yell something.”   


“What?”   


Baekhyun nodded. “Yell something. When we jump off. Like a pledge or something. You’ve never done it before?”   


Jongdae shook his head. “Min usually pushed me in before we jumped in. Or let me jump in on my own.”   


Minseok had originally shown Jongdae the dock, as Minseok’s childhood home wasn’t too far from it. He had spent a lot of summers here, and this was one of the first summers he and Minseok hadn’t went to it together as Minseok began working a lot.   


“Okay, then.” Jongdae continued, sighing. “What do we yell?”   


Baekhyun shrugged. “Whatever. When I was little, we would yell something like our names or random words.”   


Jongdae paused a moment, tilting his head to the side as he thought. When the light bulb turned on, Jongdae smirked, gripping Baekhyun’s hand tighter.   


“I have an idea.” he said. “Don’t say anything though, okay? Just me.”   


“Okay.” Baekhyun laughed nervously, a little scared of what Jongdae was about to do.   


The two boys took off down the dock again, their bare feet hitting the old dock, the wood warmed by the sun.   


“Byun Baekhyun’s a fucking asshole!” Jongdae yelled as the two leapt off, and before the water enveloped them, Baekhyun managed to yell out a “Fuck you!”    


“Seriously.” Baekhyun whined when he surfaced, flicking his hair out of his eyes. “Fuck you, Dae.”   


“Maybe later.” Jongdae retaliated, wiping the water away out of his eyes. “I am also in a very committed relationship right now, so later might be a little bit.”   


Baekhyun laughed, flipping over onto his back and closing his eyes to block out the sun. “How _ is _ Minseok, by the way?”   


“I’m not sure.” Jongdae sighed. “He says he’s doing okay, but I still worry. I went and saw him at lunch yesterday. He’s at like, a conference or something today. I don’t know, sounded pretty boring to me when he talked about it.”   


“How’s he feeling about Russia?”   


“Strangely, he says his biggest worry is calling or texting me in Russian.”   


“Better start learning, then.”   


“Learning what?”   


Looking to the dock, Jongdae saw the three boys they were expecting. Sehun was complaining loudly while he tried to help pry Yixing out of his shirt, who had somehow gotten stuck in it. Kris had a hand up over his eyes, shielding himself from the sun.    


“Russian!” Baekhyun yelled back.   


“Communism.” Sehun commented, releasing Yixing, who stumbled backwards a bit and then fell into the water, still stuck in his shirt. He surfaced, yelling what sounded like protests in Chinese. Jongdae was unsure if the protests were because he was still stuck in the shirt or because of Sehun’s comment.   


Kris laughed and came bounding down the dock, jumping in and splashing both Jongdae and Baekhyun.    


“I don’t know any Russian.” Kris admitted and Sehun made his way up the dock, sitting on the edge and carefully dipping his feet in.    


Like the other boys, he was in nothing but swim shorts, and had basically an entire bottle of sunblock spread over his already red shoulders.   


“How’s Chanyeol’s English going, Baekkie?” Jongdae asked, looking over to where Baekhyun was, only to see he was no longer there. “Baekkie?”   


“He’s down there.” Sehun gestured to the bank, where Baekhyun was doubled over, laughing with a now-free Zhang Yixing. “You’ll have to speak a little louder.”   


Jongdae frowned, but shrugged it off as Baekhyun and Yixing slowly paddled back out.    


Jongdae flipped onto his back, lazily floating about as Kris went on about something and Sehun flicked water at the both of them, Kris’ drabble turning to threats.    


“Are you not coming in, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked when he and Yixing reached the other three.   


He shook his head. “I’m good. It’s a little too deep for me.”   


“Sehun, you’re taller than me and even I can touch the bottom.” Baekhyun laughed, straightening himself up in the water. The water only reached his shoulders.   


“I’m cool.” Sehun said, visibly growing a little uncomfortable with Baekhyun’s prying. “Besides, it’s not as easy to do this in there.” He flicked water at Baekhyun with his foot, who sputtered away.    


“Sehun!” he exclaimed, splashing him in return. “You’re sure you’re not coming in? I’ll pull you in.”   


“Please don’t.” Sehun pleaded, scooting back further onto the dock. His feet, which were submerged into the water, pulled out, hanging above the surface.   


“Seriously, Baekhyun.” Kris warned, standing up and coming closer. “Leave him alone. If he doesn’t want to go in, he doesn’t have to.”   


“I’m just telling him not be a fun-ruiner.” Baekhyun told him, accompanied with an eye roll.   


Sehun brought his legs up onto the dock, tucking them underneath himself while Kris sighed.   


“Okay, come here a sec.” Kris made to make his way inland, and when Baekhyun protested, Kris swiftly picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, despite his protests.   


Jongdae, Yixing, and Sehun tried their best to hold back their snickers, but by the time Kris and Baekhyun were out of earshot Sehun was flat against the dock, laughing.   


“He’s like a mom.” Yixing commented, smiling.    


“He’s been with Junmyeon too much.” Jongdae added, which sent Sehun into another fit of laughs.    


“Okay, but seriously Sehun.” Yixing said, growing somber. “Are you alright?”   


“Don’t worry about Baekkie, Sehun.” Jongdae said dismissively. “He’s just an asshole.”   


Sehun laughed a little at that. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” He brought himself closer to the water, dipping his hand in. He scooped up some water in his hand, allowing it to run through his fingers and back into the lake. “It’s just cold, is all. And dirty.”    


Yixing laughed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Baekhyun pissed in it.”   


“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jongdae added, and that made Sehun laugh again.   


“Do you want your shirt?” Yixing asked, and Sehun nodded, rolling over to get up.   


“Here, I’ll grab it for you.” Jongdae said quickly, hoisting himself up onto the dock.   


“We put it with your things!” Yixing called as Jongdae made his way down the dock.    


As Jongdae stooped over to pick up Sehun’s shirt, he could see Kris and Baek sitting on rocky bank. Jongdae was a little out of earshot, so couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, but could make out that Kris was the one talking.   


Baekhyun sat beside him, his legs outstretched and arms behind him. He looked bored, hitting the sides of his feet together, half-listening to Kris drabble on.   


Jongdae quickly picked up Sehun’s shirt and made his way back down the dock, dropping the clothing in the boy’s lap and jumping back into the water before he got too cold.   


“I was just telling Sehun that we should’ve brought water guns or something.” Yixing said when Jongdae popped back up from underneath the water.    


“I brought a skateboard, though.” Sehun pointed out.   


“That’s asking for one us to be hospitalized.” Jongdae commented.   


“I’ve had enough doctors’ visits for awhile.” Baekhyun added, bounding down the dock and stopping behind Sehun, wrapping his arms around him and bringing his face close to Sehun’s, whispering in his ear.   


After a second they both laughed, Sehun reaching up to shove Baekhyun’s face away from his. Baekhyun quickly straightened up and turned around, running off down the dock. Sehun was up quickly, chasing after him.    


They ran past Kris, who approached the edge and sat, watching Baekhyun circle around and run back up the dock in their direction, Sehun quickly closing in.   


When Baekhyun reached them again, Sehun was right behind him. In an attempt to get away from the younger boy, Baekhyun jumped in, but Sehun leaned forward to try and push him in at the same time.   


Perhaps it was the sudden stop Sehun had come to, or the act of leaning forward, or how slippery the wooden dock had become from all of them climbing on and off of it. Whatever it was, it was enough to cause Sehun to lose his balance and go off the edge of the dock, falling into the water.    


As if he had known it was going to happen before it actually did, Kris lunged across the dock and caught Sehun, one arm wrapped around his waist and another gripping his arm.   


He pulled Sehun up so he was sitting on the dock. Water clung to him, halfway up his shins. It didn’t even reach his knees.   


“You good?” Kris asked, kneeling beside him. Sehun scrambled back further onto the dock and further away from the edge.    


Despite being taller and broader than Jongdae, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights; a frightened child. He shook slightly- most notably in his hands.   


“I-I’ll-I’ll be right back.” Sehun stammered out, standing up quickly and taking off down the dock.    


“Is he alright?” Jongdae asked, a little confused on the whole ordeal.   


“What’s his problem?” Baekhyun snapped.   


“He just doesn’t do well around water, is all.” Kris said, shooting Baekhyun a look of warning. “He’ll be fine. He’s done really well today- I think he just pushed his limit a little too much.”    


Before anyone could say anything else, Kris was up and moving down the dock, calling out after Sehun.    


Jongdae watched as Kris approached Sehun, both off the dock and onto land, near where they had laid their stuff. Sehun’s shaking was more visible, even from afar. Even as he pressed himself against Kris’ shoulder and chest, the older boy doing his best to comfort him.   


“Baekkie.” Jongdae whined, remembering his question for Baekhyun. He wanted to change the topic, do away with the concerned, tense air that was about he and his friends. “How’s Chanyeol’s English going?”   


Baekhyun looked over to him, his smile faltering, but he quickly regained control. “Oh.” he muttered, looking away and into the water. “I’m not really sure. Good, I guess. Why?”    


“Just wondering. We were on the topic of it, anyways.”   


“Kris said he talked to him a little.” Yixing added. “He seems to be doing well.”   


“He hasn’t complained about it.” Baekhyun shrugged.    


The boys hung out at the dock for awhile longer. They didn’t move far or do much, Kris and Sehun still lingering on the shore near Kris’ car. They didn’t want to go near in case they were shooed off, but didn’t want to stray too far away in case they were needed.   


They made small talk, mostly. Asked Yixing how his trip was. “Bearable.” he said. “Exhausting and sickly, but bearable. I liked our land excursions more than the actual cruise, but the view on the water was pretty.”   


“You sent me a photo.” Baekhyun chimed in. “It was very pretty.”    


For what wasn’t the first time that afternoon, Jongdae found himself wondering when Baekhyun and Yixing has grown so close. He thought he knew Yixing better than Baekhyun, but that didn’t seem to be the case.    


Yixing nodded in reply to Baekhyun. “I have other photos I’ll send you.”   


“Really? I’d like to see everything.” Baekhyun said, his tone, its usual casualness, replaced with taunt and tease.   


If Jongdae didn’t know any better, he would think he was flirting.   


But that wasn’t the case. Despite how he felt, Baekhyun was still in a committed relationship with Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun would never lie, nonetheless cheat.    


Needless to say, the reasoning behind Baekhyun’s behaviour had left Jongdae a little confused, but he had plenty of trust in his friend. He wasn’t going to start questioning his motives now.   


Baekhyun had soon engulfed Yixing in a conversation of their own, one Jongdae tried to listen in on but could not follow. Luckily, he was saved a few moments later by a fully dressed and mostly dry Kris, who appeared at the end of the dock. Sehun was nowhere in sight.   


“I’m gonna take Sehun home.” Kris said, running a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back. “Xing? You coming with, or...” he trailed off, allowing the other Chinese boy to fill it in himself.   


Yixing exchanged a look with Baekhyun, who happily piped up. “Dae and I can take Yixing home! I’m driving again now. Still with someone else in the car, and not very far, but I’m driving.”   


“You’re doing good, Baekkie.” Jongdae encouraged, pushing his shoulder.   


“All three of you are okay with that?” Kris asked, and the three boys nodded. Taking Yixing home wasn’t that big of a deal.   
  
~•~   
  


“Is Minseok home yet?” Zhang Yixing asked as Byun Baekhyun pulled up out front of the house.    


Baekhyun sat in the driver’s seat, Yixing in the passenger’s- with Yixing present, Kim Jongdae had been demoted to the backseat. He was not entirely thrilled about that.   


Jongdae quickly checked the time on his phone- twenty to five. “Not quite.” Jongdae said, beginning to climb out of the vehicle. “He’ll be home soon, though. Drive safe.”   


The three quickly bid each other farewell, and Baekhyun was off before Jongdae could close the front door behind him.   


Tan was immediately at his feet, rubbing her chin and body against his shins and ankles.   


He quickly set some treats out for her and then climbed into the shower. He was a little sticky from swimming in public places- he had fallen ill when he was younger after a day trip to the beach, and had made sure to shower afterwards ever since.   


While Jongdae rinsed soap out of his hair, trying his best not to let it run down his face and into his eyes, he heard to door open and close. Things clanged together as pockets were emptied.    


A familiar sound around this time to him now.   


“Jongdae!” Kim Minseok shouted.   


“I’m in the shower, Minnie!” Jongdae hollered back, and he heard his footsteps come thundering down the hall and the door to the bathroom open.   


“Dae? I have something to show you. Look.” Minseok helped himself to the shower curtain, moving it to the side and thrusting a wad of papers in his face.   


Jongdae reached out to push the papers down to see them, and Minseok wrenched them away. “Don’t get them wet, they’re important.”   


“Then why would you put them in the shower, Min?” Jongdae asked, trying to hold back a laugh.   


Minseok rolled his eyes. “Did you see?”   


“No, Min.”   


He sighed, flipping through the stack of papers and revealing a paper with small text down the majority of it. Two signatures lay at the bottom. “Look.” Minseok repeated. “Everything was finalized today. Accommodation, duration- the likes of it.”   


Jongdae felt two things here. The first being joy. The way his boyfriend’s face lit up and he talked so excitedly and fondly of it, he couldn’t help but feel the infectious happiness, too.    


The second was a mix of emotions one could call a depressive, melancholic state- that pressing feeling of not wanting Minseok to leave returned, and he feared anything bad that would away Minseok in Russia. There was also that empty feeling he had whenever someone mentioned Minseok and leaving, as if someone had scraped out his stomach and stitched him back up.   


“That’s great, Min.” Jongdae forced out regardless, his best attempt at a genuine smile pushing at his lips.    


Minseok smiled back at him above the papers. “I’ll walk you through everything at dinner, okay? I brought stuff home today.” he turned and made his way out of the bathroom, making kissing noises to attract the attention of Tan the cat.   


“You couldn’t have waited until dinner to show me the papers, Min?” Jongdae demanded, ripping the shower curtain closed.   


“No!” Minseok called back. “Once I heard you were in there I had to come. It’s quite rude of you to get in without me, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (39107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (34533 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	19. XVIII / I Don't Know Why, But I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tobacco use; mentions of date rape drugs and alcohol

_ -Day 49; Tuesday, July 18th, 2017- _

Kim Minseok found Kim Jongdae on the front steps of the house when he returned from work, soaking up the last of the day’s summer rays.   


He had a cigarette in one hand, the ashtray and box of cigarettes placed beside him. A simple black baseball cap was placed atop his head, and he wore nothing on his feet except a dull pair of sliders. He wore an old, bland tee shirt and a pair of tattered, faded jean shorts.   


“Hey, Love.” Minseok greeted as he made his way up the front, approaching Jongdae.   


Jongdae looked up at Minseok, patting the spot on the porch beside him. He tapped the last of the cigarette ash into the tray before putting it out, and moving the box of cigarettes and ashtray away completely.    


Minseok sat down beside Jongdae gingerly, the cold of the cement immediately seeping through his dress pants and tickling his skin.   


“How was work, Min?” Jongdae asked, Minseok leaning his head on Jongdae’s shoulders.    


“Fine.” Minseok fibbed. It was bearable. Jongdae was right- Minseok should’ve never of returned to work so soon. He should’ve waited longer- he would still be able to go to Russia. That job was done and under his belt.   


Minseok found himself plagued with a feeling he could only describe as shame and guilt when it came to his coworkers.   


Whenever he looked at them, he could only think of taking that drink from Park Miyeon and the other few, fleeting memories he had of that night.    


He mainly remembered the warmth of Jongdae’s hand clasped in his, the vague smell and taste of the alcohol, shouts and cries of anger and happiness, the hauntingly beautiful artistic blurs that night was.    


He felt targeted, exposed in his own workplace, as if they were all coming after him.   


 

_ “Kim.” Heo Minjin said earlier that day, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. Both she and her sister, Heo Minseon, peered down at him. _ _  
_ __

_ Heo Minseon and Kim Minseok had such similar names that with the foreign and native tongues that licked the office, they both melted into one, the shout for one of the Minseo’s unclear on who it was for.  _ _  
_ __

_ And so the office quickly took to calling Minseok ‘Kim’, the only other Kim being Kim Namjoon, who had already established the nickname Joon.  _ _  
_ __

_ Kim turned his attention away from his work, paying attention to the prying girls.  _ _  
_ __

_ “Are you feeling okay?” Minseon asked, finishing her sister’s thought.  _ _  
_ __

_ Minseok gently pushed Minjin’s hand away, nodding. “I’m fine.” he fibbed. “Just tired.”  _ _  
_ __

_ “Conferences are boring.” Minjin agreed. “But seriously, you don’t look all that well.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Just stressed.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Because of Russia?” Minseon asked. _ _  
_ __

_ “Because of Miyeon?” Minjin asked. _ _  
_ __

_ “Because of both.” Minseok admitted, growing irritated from the constant prying of the girls. This was just one of the many reasons Minseok was gay. Boys didn’t pry. _ _  
_ __

_ “We took a vote earlier.” Minseon said. _ _  
_ __

_ “On what everyone thinks happened.” Minjin continued. The twins had a habit of going back and forth like that, speaking as one in broken intervals. _ _  
_ __

_ “Bom thinks Miyeon slipped something in your drink.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Krystal and Haerim, too.”  _ _  
_ __

_ “Joon says it’s a possibility, but doesn’t see how she would’ve gotten any drugs.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Also doesn’t see why you. She could’ve given that drink to anyone. Kyung says it’s because she has such an obvious crush on you.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Doesn’t Park Kyung also think the world is flat?” Minseok interjected, and the girls shrugged. _ _  
_ __

_ They continued on relating the office’s public thoughts on his private matter, and Minseok put his head in his hands, exasperated. “Has anyone thought of just  _ asking _ Miyeon?” _ _  
_ __

_ “Can’t do that.” Minjin said. _ _  
_ __

_ “Miyeon won’t like that.” Minseon added. _ _  
_ __

_ “Besides, no one would want to ask.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Besides Kyung, but he’d probably twist and exaggerate the answer.” _ _  
_ __

_ “She’d answer, though.” Minseok pointed out, and the girls agreed.  _ _  
_ __

_ Again, the girls erupted in a bubble of babble, placing their bets on who would ask and what the answer would be and if they really judged Miyeon correctly.  _ _  
_ __

_ “I’ll ask!” Minseok exclaimed after a moment, standing up and silencing the girls. _ _  
_ __

_ As he made his way from his workspace to hers, the news of what Minseok was about to do quickly travelled throughout the office. _ _  
_ __

_ “Miyeon.” Minseok said, trying his best to show any authority and confidence he had. “I have to ask you something.” _ _  
_ __

_ Park Miyeon leaned back in her desk chair, eyes blazing into Minseok. “Go ahead.” _ _  
_ __

_ “Thursday night. Last week. I was taken to the hospital, where they found traces of Rohypnol in my system. You were the only person I took a drink from. Did you or did you not drug me?” Minseok demanded, putting it as bluntly as he could. _ _  
_ __

_ While he spoke, Miyeon held a straight face throughout all of it. It was only until he finished did she falter slightly, but quickly regained her poker face. _ _  
_ __

_ She didn’t answer, and Minseok felt panicky almost, as if it were too much for him. _ _  
_ __

_ “I won’t press charges.” Minseok continued, and Miyeon’s eyebrows shot up. She seemed pleased and intrigued. “Whatever you say won’t even leave between us. I’ll tell everyone it was a mixup, that I must have gotten confused from the drugs and alcohol and really did take a drink from someone else. I just want to know.” _ _  
_ __

_ “It was me.” Miyeon said casually, as if admitting to doing the dishes without being asked instead of admitting to drugging someone. “Tell them it was Jongdae.” _ _  
_ __

_ “What?” _ _  
_ __

_ “You heard me. It was me. I did it to get you away from Jongdae. Tell them it was him. He’s your next viable suspect.” _ _  
_ __

_ “No.” Minseok said, disgust dripping off his tongue. “I’m not placing blame for something you did on my boyfriend. Besides, Jongdae is none of your business. You stay away from him.”  _ _  
_ __

_ “Fine then.” Miyeon said, and Minseok left without another word. _ _  
_

 

“You’re home a little earlier than usual, Min.” Jongdae commented.    


“Less traffic.” Minseok lied. “What were you doing out here?”   


“Smoking. You know that, Min.”    


“I know that. I mean, like...what for?” he struggled to find the right words.   


Jongdae shrugged. “Because I can, I guess.” he paused a moment. “How many more days, Min?”   


Minseok sighed. “I’m not sure right off the top of my head. About a week?”   


Jongdae fumbled on the ground for Minseok’s hand, lacing his fingers through his. “I’m going to miss you, Min.”   


“Don’t worry.” Minseok consoled. “It’ll all be okay, alright? This is easy for us.”   


“I’m still scared though, Min.”   


“Don’t be.”   


Now it was Jongdae’s turn to sigh. “Y’know, Min, you leaving makes me want to hate you. React like Baekhyun to Chanyeol. But I love you more than he does him. You mean too much to me to just walk out, lovers or not. I will admit, though, that this would be so much easier if you didn’t make me love you so much. I walk a fine line of loving and hating you. I want to love you, but you make it so easy to hate you.”   


“I take that as a compliment.” Minseok said. “But I get it. I don’t mind what you think of me. Love me, hate me, both. But remember that no matter what, I’ll always love you, Dae. No matter who I’m with, where I am, what I’m doing, I’ll always love you. There’s a lot of things I don’t know. And why I’m so in love with you and why I can’t stop loving you will always be one thing I can’t figure out.”    


“Even if I feel like hating you, I’ll wait for you, Min.”   


Jongdae turned, wanting a kiss, but Minseok pulled away. “I love you enough to care for your health. I know you won’t stop smoking, so I’ll tell you that I at least won’t kiss you until you wash your mouth out, change and wash your clothes, and take a shower. You reek of cigarette smoke.”   


Jongdae laughed. “You’re coming in the shower this time, Min?”   


“You bet I am.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (39663 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (35860 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	20. XIX / Departure Day, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexual references; strong language

_-Day 59; Thursday, July 27th, 2017-_

Although in the same situation, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae both dealt with it much differently. While Jongdae was clinging onto everything while he still had it, Baekhyun had already given up. However, one thing they had in common about how they dealt with it was the need to constantly be with the other.  
   

Jongdae had practically joined himself at the hip to Kim Minseok, accompanying him to work, visiting him at lunch, waiting outside for him for when he returned, and going anywhere else with him. He all but waited outside the bathroom for Minseok.  
   

Seventeen hours before Minseok’s flight was due to leave, the two laid in bed, nestled against one another. Minseok had an arm thrown around Jongdae, a book in hand. Jongdae leaned against his chest, his phone propped against Minseok’s jaw.  
   

They lay there in silence, together, yet doing their own thing, happy just being with the other while he still could.  
   

It wasn’t until Minseok closed his book, leaning away to turn off the light and causing Jongdae’s phone to fall did one of them speak.  
   

“Min, wait.” Jongdae blurted, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. Minseok turned to face Jongdae, giving him a questioning look. “Don’t go to sleep yet. Do it with me first.” a pleading look spread across Jongdae’s face, and Minseok’s once serene yet confused expression soon twisted into one of happiness, smiling and laughing.   
   

“I knew this was coming.” he admitted, leaning back towards him and kissing his lips. His hand came to rest on the back of Jongdae’s thigh, the other on his shoulder blade.   
   

Also like Baekhyun, Jongdae felt that this kiss was different. But unlike Baekhyun, the kiss wasn’t lacking, but gaining. It was easily one of his favourite kisses.  
   

Minseok’s hand ran up his thigh to meet his back, slipping under his shirt to pull it over his head. His hand finally came to rest on the back of his neck, half tangled in his hair. Never letting their kiss break, their other hands travelled over the other, pulling at the remaining fabrics and running smoothly over skin.  
  
~•~

 

_-Day 60; Friday, July 28th, 2017-_

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Minseok queried the next morning, standing near the door. His sleek, steely grey suitcase sat upright near him.   
   

“And mascara, Min.”   
   

“Why?”   
   

“Min, it’s expensive stuff of Baekkie’s. So I don’t cry.” Jongdae grabbed his things, meeting a laughing Minseok at the door.  
   

“You’ll be fine.” his boyfriend reassured. “I don’t mind if you cry.”   
   

Jongdae took Minseok’s hand, Minseok opening the door with his free hand and Jongdae grabbing Minseok’s suitcase with his. “I do, Min.” Jongdae argued. “I can’t let this makeup run down my face- especially because it’s Baekkie’s.”   
   

Minseok laughed again, his grip on Jongdae’s hand becoming tighter. “I don’t mind, Dae.” Minseok murmured, clambering into his car while Jongdae chucked his suitcase in the backseat.  
   

They both tried to make the drive to the airport relaxed, yet the air was still tense. They talked as if meeting for the first time; asking questions they already knew the answer to, tiptoeing around certain subjects they knew were sensitive to the other. Minseok didn’t want to console Jongdae in him leaving, and Jongdae didn’t want to reassure Minseok in him leaving, both knowing they’d want to drop the subject or find it tedious. They’d had these conversations before- there wasn’t much else to branch out onto.  
   

That was the thing about MinAndDaeDae- they knew they could always bring anything to the table and the other would take it in graciousness, and they really had presented everything they could and wanted to.  
   

On one hand, Minseok had chased after Jongdae for so long he never felt any shame or insecurities in being with him. He didn’t care if people thought the sight of two boys being together was abhorrent.   
   

On the other hand, Jongdae cared a lot about himself and his image. Even if no one paid attention to the two boys holding hands through the airport, Jongdae still felt as if everyone’s eyes burned into him, harsh stares and judgement.   
   

“I have to go now.” Minseok whispered, his hand still clasped in Jongdae’s. They both knew this was the point of no return- Minseok made his way into Customs and Jongdae made his way back home.   
   

“I’ll miss you, Min.” Jongdae squeaked, his throat closing and the tears welling up in his eyes. He forced them down- he wasn’t going to cry. Not in the middle of the airport. Not with all this makeup on his face.  
   

Minseok smiled sadly at him, reaching up and wiping a thumb under his eye nonetheless. “Just say it and I won’t.”   
   

“What?” Where was this coming from?  
   

“Just say you don’t want me to go and I won’t. I’ll say I’ve changed my mind, a family emergency-“  
   

“Min, no.” Jongdae said, shocked. Why would he even propose something like this? This was something he’s been wanting forever.   
   

Minseok let go of Jongdae’s hand, fumbling around in his back pocket. His expression was one of desperation as he pulled cupped hands out, shaking them. “Hold out your hands.” Jongdae did so without hesitation. “Seven or higher I don’t go, six or lower I stay.”   
   

Before Jongdae could argue or question why Min still kept the dice on him, Minseok released his hands, rolling the dice into Jongdae’s hands. Before they could see the results, Jongdae closed his hands shut.  
   

“Min.” he pleaded. “Please. Go. You want this. You _need_ this. Don’t let anything stop or hold you back now, especially with how far you’ve come now. Please. Go. For me.”   
   

Minseok didn’t say anything for a moment, looking down at the ground as if it would suddenly open up and swallow him whole. “Okay.” he finally mumbled out.  
   

“You’re gonna be fine, Min.” Jongdae reassured, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek. “Just don’t like, accidentally join the mafia or anything.”  
   

This made Minseok laugh, and turn and kiss Dae’s lips. “I have to go now.”   
   

“I’ll miss you, Min.”  
   

Minseok finally detached himself from Jongdae, gripping his suitcase handle. “I’ll call you as soon as I can.”  
   

“Send photos, too!” Jongdae cried as Minseok carefully took a few steps away from him before turning around and making his way into Customs. Jongdae didn’t move, wanting to leave when he could no longer see Minseok.  
   

It was then he remembered the two dice in his hand, and he slowly opened his palm.  
   

A five and a three, which makes eight.  
   

Jongdae smiled to himself, knowing that even if they left it up to fate instead of choice, Minseok would still be leaving.   
   

“Min, wait!” Jongdae cried, surging forward as quickly as the unnameable feeling overcame him. Minseok quickly turned around. He hadn’t gone far, a thin wall of people between them. It was easy for Minseok to break through them, thankful to be able to make it through Customs quicker. “Min, catch!” Jongdae tossed one of the die to him, watching as it sailed through the air and into Minseok’s hands, raised and ready.  
   

Minseok looked down at what was in his hands, and then looked back over at Jongdae, another unnameable expression on his face. “What was it?”   
   

“A five and a three. You’re in it for the long game now, Min!” he shouted, laughing, arms spread out at his sides as he backed away.   
   

Leaning onto his suitcase, Minseok laughed as well, pushing his hair out of his face, the purple long gone and faded. “I love you, Kim Jongdae!”  
  
~•~   


Any joy or euphoria Jongdae felt sending Minseok off, knowing he was moving forward and doing something good and well for him, something he wanted, was soon replaced by complete and utter melancholy, heartache, and poignancy.   
   

Upon stepping foot into Minseok’s house, the house the two shared, that would soon be empty, Jongdae sank to the floor, the door clanging shut noisily behind him.  
   

Like usual, Tan immediately came rubbing up against Jongdae’s leg, needy for food or love.   
   

“Stupid cat.” Jongdae told her, running his hand down her back anyways. “You don’t understand. Min’s gone. I’ll be leaving soon. Everyone’s either gone or leaving.”  
   

Despite having held them back at the airport, the way there and back, the expensive makeup that wasn’t his, Jongdae finally let the tears that welled up spill over, running down his cheeks and dripping onto his chest, lap, and even Tan’s fur as she climbed up onto him, pawing at his cheeks.  
   

He laughed slightly, wiping the dyed black tears away from his face, knowing his skin would be stained.  
   

Later that night, as Jongdae was prepared to go sleep for the first night among many without Minseok, Tan again bugged about Minseok, pawing at the spot where Minseok usually slept.  
   

“I told you, he’s gone.” Jongdae repeated, leaning over to plug his phone in. “There’s no use.”   
   

Minseok’s flight from Incheon to Moscow was about 8 hours, meaning he landed at eleven pm Jongdae’s time, so it was really only five pm when Minseok landed.  
   

Jongdae tried his best to stay up as long as possible, not wanting to sleep before he heard back from Minnie. However, he found himself nodding off anyways, only to be awoken from the ding of his phone.   
  
   

 _You have 3 new text notifications from “_ not jongdae"   


**not jongdae** : just landed :) 

 _/not jongdae sent a photo/_   
**not jongdae** : jet lag is gonna kill me time is weird :(   


 

Again, Jongdae found himself smiling to himself as he tapped on his phone, opening the photo Minseok had sent him. It was from inside the plane, Minseok’s camera aimed out the plane window, capturing the skyline. He had the small die held up to it, pinched between his thumb and forefinger.  
     
   

**not jongdae** : Khronos just hates me    
**not minseok** : yeah ahaha   
**not minseok** : who    
**not jongdae** : greek time Guy???   
_ /not jongdae sent a photo/ _ __   
**not minseok:** he’s old and kinda ugly    
**not minseok** : EW IS HE NAKEY   
**not minseok** : lolol that’s gonna be you in a few years 

**not jongdae** : bitch fuck You

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (41133 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (38204 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	21. XX / Finale, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; alcohol consumption

_ -Day 70; Monday, August 7th, 2017- _

Kim Jongdae wasn’t surprised that he was yet again roomed with Byun Baekhyun. They had roomed together all throughout university; it was practically tradition by now.   


There weren’t any arguments over who got which side of the room or where to put what, no awkwardness between them. There was just familiarity and routine.   


Rooming with Byun Baekhyun was probably the only familiar, routine thing to Jongdae at the time.    


Jongdae still had a hard time wrapping his head around how his entire life could’ve been flipped, turned upside down in the span of just a few short months.   


He was still growing accustomed to the absence of Kim Minseok. It wasn’t that he had graduated, but the fact that he physically wasn’t there. It was strange to Jongdae to communicate to Minseok purely through his phone, only seeing his slightly pixelated face through a screen and hearing his tinny voice through a speaker.    


He had resulted to what his friends deemed ‘self-destructive behaviour’, which was really drinking one to many beers on top of one too many shots and never cleaning up after himself.    


So typical Kim Jongdae behaviour.   


And the fact that Jongdae had basically replaced all his friends.   


With Minseok roughly six thousand kilometres away and Baekhyun running off with Zhang Yixing all the time, it wasn’t long until he was out in the dead of night, having done so many shots with Lee Jooeun they had both forgotten how many they had had.   


The only time he ever had regular behaviour and was mostly sober were Minseok’s ‘low days’. These were days he wasn’t working as long or as hard as other days. His low days were usually Sundays, Mondays, and Wednesdays.It worked out well, as Jongdae only had classes Tuesdays and Fridays.   


He spent the low days up late or getting up early to talk to Minseok at times that worked for him. These were the days it was totally acceptable of him to laze around all day, on video chats.   


The video calls would last up to a few minutes to a few hours, ranging from so loud and noisy people complained to him to so quiet you could hear the other breathing.    


Jongdae was content with every call, every text, no matter what happened or what it said.   


He was content in just being able to hear from and talk to Minseok, and at the time that’s all he could’ve wanted.   
  
  
  


_ -Day 208; Saturday, December 23rd, 2017- _

“Guys, I think I have a drinking problem.” Kim Jongdae announced, finally emerging from the bed in Do Kyungsoo’s dorm. He didn’t know why or how he had ended up there, but he was grateful it wasn’t half-naked in some back alley. He had spent the better part of the morning nursing a hangover.    


“No shit.” Byun Baekhyun replied, rolling his eyes. He was sitting on Zhang Yixing’s lap, holding a few cards at the table. Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and Park Jimin sat with them, all holding their own hands of cards.   


“I would never have guessed.” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, throwing a card into the middle of the table.   


“I’ve been telling you that for years.” a robotic voice crackled. Even through the static and electronic filtering of it, Jongdae immediately recognized the voice.   


“Min?” he squeaked, his voice cracking. He had to be going crazy. This was just the hangover messing with him.   


Kyungsoo held up a phone- Jongdae’s phone. “You apparently called him last night and none of us know how to work your phone.”   


“And I didn’t bother to hang up because I only noticed my phone had been on about half an hour ago. I’ve just been listening to them playing cards. I’m pretty sure Jimin’s winning, by the way. Whoever he is.”   


“Your replacement.” Baekhyun chimed in, and Jimin kicked Baekhyun in the shins, causing him to yelp and almost fall off of Yixing.   


Jongdae took a seat at the table, reaching for his phone but not bothering to take it off of speakerphone. “You got time to talk, Min?”    


He made a sound of confirmation through the phone. “I wouldn’t have stayed on the line otherwise, dummy.”   


Jongdae laughed. “Sorry, Min. Thought I’d check.”   


“How considerate of you.” Minseok replied, and Jongdae could practically hear the eye roll.   


“I don’t remember calling you last night, Min.”   


“Do you remember  _ anything _ from last night?” Baekhyun questioned. Good point- he didn’t. Jongdae shook his head while Minseok laughed.   


“You called me saying you- and I quote- ‘missed my dick and was worried the mafia would ‘Lorena Bobbit’ it off.’”   


“I also asked you how many drinks you’d had and you held up two fingers saying five.” Jongin piped up.   


Jongdae laughed, leaning back and rubbing a hand through his hair. “Oh gods, I can’t believe I’m hilarious even when I’m blackout drunk.”   


“I don’t get it.” Jimin muttered, reaching over and picking up a card from the deck in the middle of the table.    


Kyungsoo groaned, putting his head in his hands. “It’s Roman numerals. ‘Cause V is five.”    


Jongdae laughed again, and Baekhyun shot him an unimpressed look. “I think I’m hilarious.” Jongdae told him.   


“Don’t worry, I would’ve laughed if I was there.” Minseok reassured.    


“And then dragged your drunk ass home.” Baekhyun shot back.   


“Speaking of Jongdae being drunk.” Jimin said, louder this time. “Do you remember yelling out to that Park Chanyeol guy that Yixing and Baekhyun were ‘sucking faces’?”   


Baekhyun kicked Jimin in the shins, and Yixing squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder.   


“No I do not.” Jongdae said, holding back laughs. Jongin snickered behind his cards, blocking his mouth from Baekhyun’s line of vision. “Chanyeol isn’t even here.”   


“He is.” Kyungsoo said, his head still in his hands. He also bit back laughs, but it was a little harder to tell with him. “He came back like, yesterday. We saw him for the first time then.”   


“Oh. My. GODS!” Jongdae yelled, pulling on his cheeks with his hands as he stood up, walking away from the table a few steps, turning his back to the table. “I hate myself!”   


“It’s alright, I hate you, too.” Baekhyun told him, and Minseok laughed from the phone, soon accompanied by the others.   


“Never let me get drunk again.”   


“Dae, you told me earlier the best way to get rid of a hangover is to drink it away and proceeded to take three shots back-to-back.”   
  
  
  


_ -Day 369; Friday, June 1st, 2018- _

Kim Minseok was set to arrive back home in six days. Kim Jongdae was set to graduate in a few hours.   


It was strange not having Minseok at his university graduation. He was one of the only people Jongdae really wanted there. He knew his family was there, he had seen them; his mother and father saw him before he ran off to wait in the gym. They said his brother and his wife, Anneliese, were there too, but waiting in the auditorium. Anneliese was pregnant, and it was easier for her to sit than stand constantly.   


Jongdae stood in the gym with his other friends who were graduating, leaning against a wall and biting on the nail of his thumb, nervously awaiting a text back or phone call from Minseok. Just  _ something _ from him.    


It was a Friday, and Jongdae knew Minseok was especially busy on Fridays. And there was the time change, making it close to noon in Moscow.   


Couldn’t he at least get a ‘congrats on graduating’?   


 

“Jongdae won’t stop texting.” Minseok related, biting his lip. He was still feeling groggy from jet lag.   


“Text him something small.” Jongdae’s mother, Kim Hyeeun, said, gesturing to his phone. “You don’t want him to worry, but still want to keep it a bit of a surprise.”   


“Text him something really general- borderline platonic, as if you’re uninterested.” Kim Joonjin, Jongdae’s older brother, chimed in.   


Minseok sat near the back of the auditorium, nestled in with Jongdae’s parents, brother, and sister-in-law.   


He was originally due to fly back the sixth of June, but had been able to fly back a few days earlier for Jongdae’s graduation. He had spent the extra day trying his best to sleep off jet lag at Dae’s parents’.   


Minseok paused a moment before texting back.   


**not minseok** : min 

**not minseok** : minnie 

**not minseok** : call me?   
**not minseok** : or at least text back?

**not minseok** : please?   
**not minseok** :  пожалуйста

**not minseok** : I used google for that :)   
**not minseok** : I’m nervous and scared why did I think this was a good idea how did you do this    
**not minseok** : can you get putin to send over one of those nukes from the cold war and hit me    
**not minseok** : north korea won’t answer my calls   
**not jongdae** : don’t worry DaeDae :) you’ll do fine and survive I love you    
**not minseok** : so that’s a yes on me being nuked?   
  


Somehow, Jongdae and his friends managed to graduate without dying. He didn’t know how, but they did.   


They all stood outside the auditorium, wearing the graduation robes. The first thing Oh Sehun said when he saw them was how ugly the graduation robes were and how he would never be caught dead in those.   


“No congratulations?” Byun Baekhyun joked, being dragged to the side by his mother for photos. After a moment, she gestured Jongdae over.   


“I want one of the two of you now!” she said, and Jongdae’s mother rushed over, trying to get her share of photos of Jongdae and Baekhyun squished together, their smiles half faked and half genuine.   


“Okay, now you get in there!” Mrs. Byun exclaimed, ushering Zhang Yixing into the frame, posing behind them.   


“Get me in one!” a voice called out, and Jongdae felt hands on his shoulders, being pulled closely into someone.   


Jongdae turned around to see who was behind him, being immediately met with the familiar wide, bright smile, and warm eyes he loved so much.   


“Holy fuck!” Jongdae cried, jumping back a few steps in surprise and covering his mouth with his hands.   


Those around him laughed, as a doubled-over Jongdae took a moment to compose himself. Like when he sent Minseok off, he didn’t want to cry, and seeing him so suddenly when he didn’t expect it (and, in all honesty, had begun to feel a little irritated with him) was a tad overwhelming.   


“Are you gonna hug me or what?” Minseok asked, reaching over and pulling on his sleeve. “I didn’t wait almost a whole year just to see you cry.”   


Jongdae straightened himself up, the back of his palm pressed against his mouth. He sniffed, allowing Minseok to wrap an arm around him and pull him in close. Minseok pawed at Jongdae’s eyes, wiping away the tears he so desperately tried to hold back.   


“You’re not real.” Jongdae whispered, reaching up and laying a hand on Minseok’s cheek. It was soft, and warmer than usual.   


His comment sent his friends and family into an uproar again, and even Minseok laughed as he placed his hand over his own. “I’m real.”    


“No you’re not.”    


“If I wasn’t real, would I do this?” Minseok asked, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jongdae’s.   


Again it felt different than any other time he had kissed Minseok. Despite it being nothing but a small little smooch, no tongue or biting or anything, just lips on lips, it still filled Jongdae in every aspect. It was like the joyous, heated make-out session at the end of a movie, hair blowing in the wind as the sun set and every and all problems were solved and everything was right in the world.   


Pulling away, Jongdae broke out into a grin, laughing and leaning into Minseok’s chest. “I missed you, Min.” he muttered.    


“I missed you more.” Minseok replied, running his hand over his head and smoothing his hair down and away, kissing Jongdae’s temple.   


“Okay, one more photo!” Baekhyun’s mother cried, gesturing for the four of them to get together again.   


That was Jongdae’s favourite photo. Even though his eyes were still red and teary, all four of their smiles were so wide and genuine it was hard not to love it.    


Jongdae clung onto Minseok as if he was the last thing on Earth, and Minseok’s eyes were crinkled shut from laughing so much. Yixing was mid-blink, making him look half-asleep and even higher than usual, and Baekhyun’s lips were pursed slightly, highlighting them.   


It was the photo Jongdae easily looked the happiest in.    
  


 

After more photos and talking to families and a few more tears, Jongdae and his friends finally made their way outside again, sitting on the grass like they did last year.   


Again, they were joined by their friends in younger years, and Jongdae couldn’t help but think of this as some ongoing, never-ending friend group. He wasn’t the first to arrive, and he wasn’t the last. There was a good chance Xi Luhan and Kris Wu and Kim Junmyeon had sat here years before with their older graduating friends, and them with theirs, and so on and so forth until it reached whoever came up with the idea of sitting outside after graduation.   


He liked the idea of this tradition of sorts, of this constant flowing friend group. The idea that in some way, he’d always be here and that in a few year’s time, there’d still be a group of kids sitting out here after graduation.   


“I still can’t believe it.” Huang Zitao muttered, running a hand through his hair.    


“I didn’t even know arranged marriages were still a thing.” Baekhyun mused. He leaned against Yixing, half sitting in his lap, half not.   


“I kinda feel bad.” Park Jimin commented, picking at the grass below him. “I bet he feels sad.”   


“He’s beyond sad.” Sehun said, rolling his eyes. “It’s good for him. Finally, some social interaction that’s not me or his mom.”   


“Wait, who? What?” Minseok asked, confusion written all over his face. Jongdae was still sidled against him, his head on his shoulder and legs thrown over his. Minseok kept turning and planting kisses on his head, and their hands laid over top of one another’s.   


“You don’t know?” Tao, Jimin, and Sehun said in unison, gasping and holding a hand over their heart. Minseok shook his head blankly.   


“Junmyeon’s getting married.” Sehun said, leaning forward and resting a hand on Minseok’s foot. “It’s an arranged marriage. To Seo Juhyun.”   


If Minseok was drinking water, he surely would’ve spat it out. “Seo Juhyun?” he repeated. “Like,  _ the _ Seo Juhyun?”    


Everyone around them nodded. “DaeDae didn’t tell you?” Baekhyun asked. Again, Minseok shook his head.   


“It’s not like you gave me the chance to.” Jongdae muttered.   


“We found out like, a while ago now.” Tao added.    


“Some boyfriend you are.” Baekhyun teased, elbowing Jongdae in ribs.   


“You two are only dating?” Jeon Jungkook questioned, having an expression of shock and surprise. Minseok and Jongdae nodded while Baekhyun snickered. “I thought you two were like, married or something.”   


Everyone laughed at that, Sehun falling into Tao’s lap. “They practically are!” Baekhyun exclaimed.   


“And we thought Kris and Junmyeon acted like a married couple.” Yixing said.   


“A couple of _ moms _ .” Baekhyun snorted.   


“Who’s Kris?” Jungkook asked, again sending everyone into laughter.   


“Did you tell him anything?” Minseok queried, laughing and gesturing towards the younger boy.   


“I’ve been here just as long as he has and even I know!” Kim Jongin burst.   


“I’ve been here  _ shorte _ r than both of you and I know!” Lee Jooeun laughed.   


“That’s because you have a secret gossip for a boyfriend!” Baekhyun accused, standing up and gesturing to a red-in-the-face Do Kyungsoo.    


“Don’t attack him!” Jongin defended, still laughing.   


“I still don’t know who Kris is!” Jungkook shouted, sending everyone into another fit of laughter.   


“So,” Sehun started, shifting towards Jungkook. “Kris was a friend of ours for awhile but met Junmyeon around this time last year. Totally hit it off, head-over-heels kinda chick flick stuff. But get this- Kris was set to head back to China around that time, but then that was pushed back to like, September or October. And then it pushed back up to August, but Kris never told Junmyeon. And then-“   


“Wait, why does it keep getting pushed?” Jungkook cut in.   


“Work.” Tao added. “He was sent here to study by them, so they basically dictated when and how he went back to China.”   


“Makes sense.”   


“As I was saying,” Sehun continued. “His work is like, “Dude. We can bring you back like, right now. In July.” And so he was like “Okay”, and he left. But he never told Junmyeon he left, just left a note, a photo, and a ring and then Junmyeon like, broke. You think he’s sad  _ now _ ? You should’ve seen him  _ then _ .”   


“It was kinda scary, seeing him.” Kyungsoo murmured. “He was like, an empty shell of a human.”   


“You’re an empty shell of a human.” Baekhyun fired back immediately, and again everyone laughed, Jongdae pointing out how Baekhyun didn’t even hesitate at saying that.   
  


 

“DaeDae?” Minseok asked. It was a while later, and they were among the few still left outside- Baekhyun, Jongin, and Sehun had fallen asleep, and Yixing played a hand game with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s head was in Yixing’s lap, Jongin and Sehun snuggled up together.    


“Yes, Min?”   


“I have something I want to tell you.” he took on a somber tone, one much different from earlier. It was a little worrisome for Jongdae.   


“Wanna tell me as we head out, Min?” Jongdae stood up, stretching his arms above his head.   


“No, here’s okay.” Minseok said, scrambling up. “Listen.” he grasped Jongdae’s hands, and Kyungsoo paused for a moment to glance at them from the corner of his eye. Minseok drew in a breath and sighed. He averted his gaze from Jongdae, but finally looked up at him. “You know I love you, right?”   


Jongdae gave Minseok a quizzical look, but nodded anyways. He was confused on what he was up to.    


“I always have and I always will, no matter what.” Minseok continued. “No matter who you’re with, where you are, what you’re doing, whether you love or hate me, I’ll always love you. You’re my first and only love and nothing can come between that or break it.   


“You’ve done so much for me and given me so much, and I don’t think you understand all of it, Jongdae. The one thing, however, that stands out and means the most to me is how happy you make me. Never had anyone I’ve ever met made me as happy as you do. It’s cheesy, I know, but you make me a better person.   


“Perhaps it’s selfish of me, but with my returning and your graduating it’s got me thinking about this new, kinda scary chapter in lives. Like everything else, it’ll be rough and we’ll have our ups and downs. And even if you don’t know things, I know that I love you. And that you make me happy, and I want to keep that happiness with me forever, and then whatever comes after forever, whatever forever means. What I’m trying to say is, Jongdae-“   


He cut himself off, releasing Jongdae’s hands and digging around in his jacket pocket while Yixing and Kyungsoo shook Baekhyun, Jongin, and Sehun awake.   


Minseok knelt down on one knee in the grass, opening the small black box he had taken out of his jacket. “Will you marry me?”   
  


 

Jongdae had one condition- that they take his family name. Minseok tried to take back the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894) (45070 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 21/21  
> Fandom: [EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Characters: Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: Purple, KrisHo - Freeform, KJM, WYF, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, khdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 3 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped.  
> "Are you going to tell me what that meant now?"  
> "Tell you what means what?"  
> "The thing you told me. The Chinese."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (41246 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 21/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."


	22. UPDATE: Coffee, A UAU Companion

Readers!! As some of you may know I've now posted a companion novel to the UAU, Coffee! You can find the first chapter here. I'd also highly suggest reading Liar and Purple first as you'll need to know what happens in those to fully understand this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you all~


	23. UPDATE: Yuanfen, The Complete UAU Guide

Hello lovelies~ As some of you may know, I've started uploading "Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]"! "Yuanfen" is a complete collection of all of the UAU works in reading order! It includes "Liar", "The Long Game", "Purple", and "Coffee", as well as bonus content and chapters! I'm sure you'll all enjoy, so go check it out!!

You can find "Yuanfen" here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929252"><strong>Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]</strong></a> (114593 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo"><strong>dieukyungsoo</strong></a><br />Chapters: 55/101<br />Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO">EXO</a><br />Rating: Teen And Up Audiences<br />Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con<br />Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin<br />Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Shin Hyejeong, Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lee Taemin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jooeun<br />Additional Tags: dieukyungsoo, uau, Purple, Liar, Coffee, thelonggame, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Mild Language, Car Accidents<br />Series: Part 5 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388">EXO UAU</a><br />Summary: <p>Byun Baekhyun isn't a liar. Park Chanyeol is indescribable. Kim Jongdae was hesitant. Kim Minseok said leave it up to fate. Kim Junmyeon helps his friend over the summer. Perhaps it's not Kris Wu who's being helped. Do Kyungsoo works at a small café. Kim Jongin wants some alcohol. Oh Sehun? He's just trying to make it to graduation.</p>  
<p>-</p>  
<p>Yuanfen, the Complete UAU Guide, compiles all four UAU books - Liar, The Long Game, Purple, and the companion novel, Coffee, in order for your reading pleasure! Yuanfen also includes bonus content and chapters, such as a bonus epilogue and chapters, deleted scenes, and more!</p>


End file.
